Rien qu'une nouvelle chance
by CeriseSucrette
Summary: A ma mort, j'ai toujours pensé que je verrais ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Je voulais revoir les visages d'êtres-aimés. Juste une dernière fois. Mais Le Voile en a décidé autrement. Plutôt que de prendre ma vie, il m'a offert une nouvelle chance. Une chance de les sauver tous.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une petite tentative de publication. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire non plus, ils sont la possession de JKRowling (la magnifique).**

* * *

Ses lèvres s'étaient pratiquement déformées tandis qu'elle éclatait d'un rire toujours plus bruyant, enchaînant sans mal les informulés. Elle dansait, baguette en main. Bellatrix était plus impressionnante que jamais. Elle plantait sur moi un regard voilé par la démence.

Avais-je le même éclat glacé lorsque les souvenirs me submergeaient ?

J'évitais de peu un sort qui se brisa à mes pieds, me forçant à reculer de nouveau. Il fallait que je me concentre. Mais les informations arrivaient jusqu'à moi étaient trop nombreuses. Terrifiantes. Les hurlements de mes alliés, les éclats brillants de magies qui sillonnaient la pièce, l'illuminant par intermittence de vert, rouge et blanc, et les _voix toujours les voix_. Non pas celles de mes amis mais celles qui me poursuivaient inlassablement depuis Azkaban.

 _Harry va mourir, tu ne seras pas capable de le protéger._

Des murmures de vipères, qui m'empoisonnaient l'esprit, contre lesquelles je me battais sans cesse, pour garder le contrôle, pour ne pas me laisser engloutir dans cette _folie_ sous-jacente. Cette même folie qui habitait ma cousine.

 _Harry_ , j'avais si peur pour Harry. S'en était pratiquement difficile de se concentrer sur le combat. Malgré tout, mes années d'entraînements, mes combats au sein de l'Ordre, avaient forgé des réflexes. Mais une chose m'avait toujours fait défaut, l'analyse de l'environnement. Quand mes pieds rentrèrent en contact avec le socle de marbre brillant de l'Arche, je réalisai pour la première fois la faible distance qui me séparait d'elle.

D'ici, le murmure du voile m'était parfaitement audible. Léger, comme le bruissement de la soie contre la peau.

 _Tu vas mourir._

Comment a-t-elle su ?

Mes talons butèrent sur un relief du socle et je tombai en arrière. Le temps semblait s'étendre, l'éclat vert me frôla avant de disparaître à travers les vagues grises du voile tandis que je voyais le visage défait d'Harry. Ses yeux écarquillés s'étaient plantés sur moi, il avait réalisé également, tout comme la voix, ce qui m'attendait.

Et le rire. Toujours plus fort. Ce rire cruel, le rire de Bellatrix.

Le contact du voile était glacé sans être désagréable. Ma respiration se coupa brutalement. Comme en cinquième année lorsque j'étais tombé de mon balai jusqu'au lac.

C'est étrange, ça faisait des années que j'avais oublié cet événement.

Le froid me tétanisa tandis que la pièce disparaissait sous mes yeux, remplacé par un noir opaque.

Le froid ? Ou bien était-ce la mort ?

Lorsque l'on s'apprête à mourir que ce passe-t-il ?  
Je pensais que l'on voyait sa vie défilée devant ses yeux, mais là tout ce que je vois c'est le noir.

N'y a-t-il rien dont je puisse être fier ? De toutes ces années de souffrances n'y a-t-il rien que je puisse voir avant de disparaître pour toujours ?

Fier de quoi ? Avoir passé mes années d'école à être un crétin ? Avoir passé la plus part de ma vie dans une prison ? Mettre échappé des murs physiques de ce lieu immonde sans être capable de fuir mon propre esprit ? Avoir été incapable de protéger mon filleul ?

Je voudrais pouvoir tout refaire, pouvoir changer le cours du temps.

Avoir une nouvelle chance.

Rien qu'une.

* * *

La mort est étrangement douce. Elle se résume à un monde moelleux, comme celui d'un matelas et d'une couverture épaisse. J'ai l'impression que mes paupières filtrent une lumière, comme celle du jour. Tout est si calme. Les voix ont disparu.

 _Ouvre les yeux crétins !_

Ou peut-être pas.

Il y a autre chose. Une pulsation lente, si réelle qu'elle en est douloureuse. Régulière, calme, puissante. Le battement de mon cœur. Je le sens s'agiter dans ma poitrine, pulsant le sang à travers mes membres engourdis.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

\- Tu crois qu'il va reprendre connaissance ? souffle une voix proche.

C'était une voix que je reconnais, qui attise une colère brûlante lorsqu'elle résonne jusqu'à mes tympans.

Tachycardie.

L'adrénaline se propage rapidement, provoquant un étrange fourmillement dans mes mains et mes pieds.

\- Je vous laisserai l'honneur de le torcher pour le reste de sa vie, lance une seconde.

C'est comme un signal d'arrêt. Tout mon corps s'apaise dans un souffle lorsque je l'entends. La nostalgie m'envahie.

C'est impossible !

Les larmes menacent.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être son meilleur ami ? grince une dernière.

\- Si c'est un légume, alors il s'agit de mon ex-meilleur ami, précise la précédente.

Mes paupières, je dois réussir à ouvrir mes paupières ! Je lutte contre ses forces qui m'engloutissent dans cette semi-inconscience.

Ouvrez-vous !

Ouvrez-vous !

Plus que jamais la lumière est éblouissante, cette fois les larmes coulent pour de bon. Je voudrais pouvoir former une barrière avec ma main mais celle-ci peine à bouger. Elle s'est pratiquement changée en poids mort. Je la vois, elle repose sur le drap.

C'est étrange.

Fine, longiligne, d'une peau lisse, douce, les ongles sont coupés nets, limés ?

Depuis Azkaban ma paume s'est recouverte de rugosité, les cicatrices sont nombreuses, souvenirs des nombreuses fois où j'ai hurlé à la mort en frappant sur le mur. Normalement mes ongles sont cassants, ils n'ont jamais récupéré de ce séjour dans l'antre de la mort.

Cette main, est-ce vraiment la mienne ?

\- Sirius ?

Cette voix, encore celle-ci. Je redresse le regard, tandis que les sanglots agitent ma poitrine. Je suis incapable de les retenir, je n'en ai pas la force. Malgré le mur flou que forment mes larmes, je l'aperçois. Ce visage ovale, aux lèvres fines toujours tordues dans un demi-sourire, ses yeux noisettes brillants de malices qui disparaissent derrière cette hideuse paire de lunettes aux montures en écailles de tortue.

\- T'as vraiment une sale tête, mec, reprend-il.

Il fait mine d'être confiant, il veut faire le fier, mais je sens que sa voix tremble. Est-ce à cause de ma réaction ?

Cette main trop propre, trop douce, pour être la mienne, se lève finalement. Et selon ma volonté vient essuyer le torrent de larmes.

Surprise à nouveau.

Sous la pulpe de ces doigts pâles, je ne sens pas les rides aux coins de mes yeux, et il n'y a plus la moindre trace de ma barbe. Juste un léger duvet. Doux.

 _Fou, tu es complètement fou._

\- Est-ce que tu peux parler ?

Silhouette fine, je reconnais ses cheveux parfaitement ordonnés. Il a toujours eu l'habitude de les peigner comme ça, pourtant on lui a bien dit un bon nombre de fois que cette raie était ridicule. Mais il aime bien cet aspect enfant sage, ça lui permet d'être bien vu. Même si ma vision est floue, je sais que sous ce col parfaitement boutonné jusqu'en haut se cachent les stigmates de la lycanthropie.

\- Je vais aller chercher l'infirmière.

C'est le grassouillet qui a parlé. Ce corps qui ne me parait pas être le mien réagit malgré tout à mes sentiments. Il s'est redressé dans un sursaut, cette main inconnue agrippe le pichet sur la table de chevet et la lance jusqu'au traître. Il éclate brutalement au sol, dans une centaine de morceau de porcelaine blanche. Le rat a reculé sous l'effet de la surprise. Les deux autres se sont également redressés.

\- Sirius, je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! couine-t-il.

Sa voix est un horreur, une abomination. Je la déteste ! Il a tué James ! Il a tué Lily ! Il est responsable de…

\- Bon sang Sirius ! Tu es complètement malade !

Remus, la voix de la raison.

S'il savait ! Il me laisserait l'étriper sur place !

Je veux hurler, leur expliquer tout. Mais quelque chose cloche. J'ai chassé les larmes de mes yeux et maintenant la scène est parfaitement claire. James, Remus, Peter. Ils sont là. Toujours figés dans la surprise.

James n'a presque pas changé. Il est le même que dans mes souvenirs mais quelque chose ne va pas avec Remus et Peter. Je les ai vus. Il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et pourtant, là, ils sont si jeunes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ses mots, ce sont les miens mais cette voix ne l'est pas. Elle est forte, puissante. Ni enrouée, ni rauque, elle ne semble pas avoir hurlé pendant des jours et des heures.

\- On faisait une petite partie en dehors du terrain, Peter a renvoyé un peu fort le souaffe, tu es tombé, lance Remus.

Il pèse ses mots, il ne bouge pas, comme s'il essayait d'analyser mes réactions. J'ai surtout l'impression qu'il se tient prêt si jamais j'essaye de me redresser pour en coller une à Peter.

\- Dans le lac, précise James.

En retrait, il a adopté une position confiante, ses bras sont croisés.

Il est vivant.

Et pourtant je le revois encore tel qu'il était dans mon dernier souvenir.

 _Etendu, les yeux grands ouverts, la baguette toujours en main. Ses lunettes ont légèrement glissées, elles sont de travers. Sa peau est translucide, teintée de mort._

\- Sirius ?

Je tourne le regard vers James. Il semble inquiet. Une véritable inquiétude. Pas la moindre pitié contrairement à ce dont je me suis habitué depuis mon retour d'Azkaban.

Merde.

Je me suis encore laissé engloutir par les souvenirs. J'ai l'impression que la folie est plus proche que jamais.

 _Elle n'est pas proche, tu es déjà fou._

Toute cette situation est pure démence. Est-ce qu'en attendant la mort mon esprit a créé ça ?

La main se dresse. _Ma_ main se dresse. Je passe mes doigts sur mon visage, masse mes paupières, tente de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Tout semble tournoyer.

\- Il s'est réveillé mais il semble complètement perdu !

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

Pomfresh est debout devant le lit, avec mes trois camarades. Les bras croisés, elle me toise.

Depuis quand ?

Je ne serais pas capable de le dire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tous mes repères temporels, c'est encore pire qu'après mon évasion, lorsque j'ai passé des journées, des heures à errer.

Le rire des voix. C'est le même que celui de Bellatrix. La dernière chose que j'ai entendue. Avant de… Avant que…

\- Je suis mort.

A mes mots, les yeux s'écarquillent, seule l'infirmière reste sereine. Elle s'approche vers moi, prend mon poignet, ses doigts se sont glissés entre mes tendons. Je connais cette méthode pour prendre le pouls, je l'ai utilisée. Sur James.

 _Sa pâleur aurait dû être un signe, sa peau présente les premiers signes de la jaunisse, c'est évident. Le foie a lâché depuis un moment. Le contour de ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses extrémités, elles ne tarderont pas être bleues. Pourtant malgré l'évidence, je prends son poignet et je cherche un pouls. Je ne le cherche même pas à sa nuque. Peut-être car j'ai bien trop peur de m'approcher de son visage inexpressif, de ses yeux grands ouverts voilés par la mort._

\- Vous avez fait un chute importante mais vous avez été pris en charge rapidement, vous allez très bien Monsieur Black, dit Pomfresh d'une voix douce.

Elle a utilisé un ton le plus calme possible, ça semble fonctionner. Les images d'horreurs s'éloignent. J'ai l'impression de reprendre pieds. La pièce se redessine autour de moi.

\- La date ?

C'est tout ce que mon souffle m'a permis de dire mais elle m'a compris apparemment puisqu'elle me dit :

\- 13 Novembre 1975.

Je m'effondre sur les coussins derrière moi. Les yeux rivés sur les voûtes de l'infirmerie.

Je suis incapable de l'expliquer. Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce un rêve ?

Ou est-ce réellement une nouvelle chance ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous : je vois poste juste ce second chapitre pour vous permettre de vous faire une opinion. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Une journée supplémentaire à l'infirmerie me permet de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je me suis levé, ai marché et ai également refusé toutes les visites. Revoir leur visage ne m'aurait pas aidé.

Je suis à présent debout, à côté de l'une des petites fenêtres. Le soleil est haut et ses rayons se réfléchissent sur la surface noire et opaque du lac.

C'est incroyable, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir eu un corps aussi léger. Après Azkaban mes articulations ont toujours été douloureuses, et à chaque flexion de jambe j'avais ce pincement désagréable dans l'aine. Mais maintenant c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Je contemple de nouveau cette main pâle que je tiens devant moi, à la lumière du jour.

Pas la moindre cicatrice, pas de marque de gerçure, ou de tâche. Une peau nette, fine, souple…

 _Quel gâchis !_

Ah oui, un corps neuf mais un esprit toujours encombré.

Mais il me parait plus facile d'ignorer les sifflements acerbes de ces voix maintenant. Peut-être finiront-elles même pas disparaître ?

Après plusieurs heures de réflexions, j'en suis venue à la conclusion que c'est le voile qui m'a mené ici. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ces questions sont pour l'instant sans réponse. Et finalement, je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'en avoir.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, je me demande si tout ce que j'ai vécu n'était qu'un rêve, ce qui est peu probable même si j'aimerai me dire que mes années à Azkaban ne sont qu'un cauchemar que je pourrais oublier en me réveillant. Les voix sont là pour me le rappeler.

C'est ce lieu-ci, cette époque, qui me semble irréelle. J'ai vu James, parfaitement vivant, Remus dont le regard n'est pas dévoré par le regret, et Peter encore jeune. Un Peter qui n'est pas encore coupable d'avoir fait disparaître tout ce en quoi je croyais.

 _Innocent ?_

Pas encore coupable, ne veut pas dire innocent. Je me demande à quel moment il a commencé à s'éloigner de nous, quand est-ce qu'il s'est mis à penser que nous ne saurions pas capable de nous sacrifier pour lui.

Je lance un regard vers la cours en contre-bas. Les élèves sont plus nombreux, j'imagine que les cours de la matinée sont maintenant terminés.

\- Monsieur Black ?

C'est Pomfresh qui me tire à ma contemplation. Légèrement en recule, elle a les bras croisés et d'après l'expression qu'elle a, je vais sans aucun doute avoir le droit à une discussion des plus sérieuses. C'est étrange, personne ne m'a regardé comme ça depuis un moment. C'est cette mine moralisatrice que les adultes font lorsqu'ils s'apprêtent à expliquer la vie aux plus jeunes.

\- Vous êtes parfaitement remis. Je pense que nous pourrions vous permettre de retourner en classe maintenant. Je sais que c'est pénible mais vous devez vous accrochez, vous serez diplômé plus vite que vous ne le pensez ! La cinquième année est une année de transition !

Ma cinquième année. Parmi tous les détails que j'ai décidé d'oublier, celui-ci me revient en pleine poire. Une année de transition ? Oui en effet, c'est en ce début d'année-ci que j'ai abandonné la maison pour fuir chez les Potter. J'ai abandonné mon Sang pour rejoindre une famille que je me suis créée. Tout aurait dû être plus beau une fois fait. Mais je me souviens maintenant que les cours étaient plus difficiles que jamais, je crois même que j'ai décroché pendant une longue période.

A moins que ça ne se soit fait en sixième année ?

\- Sirius ?

Je relève les yeux vers elle. Son regard se fait inquiet maintenant.

Je me demande si c'est vrai, si les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Serait-elle donc capable de voir cette vieille âme meurtrie dans ce corps d'adolescent naïf ?

\- Nous pourrions peut-être nous arranger pour que vous restiez encore cet après-midi, finit-elle par dire avec une moue ennuyée tandis que ses iris filent dans la pièce comme si elle tentait désespérément de me fuir.

Je sens le coin de mes lèvres se tordre dans un rictus.

Combien de temps vais-je rester cacher à tenter de me persuader que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve ?

\- Je vais retourner en cours.

Cette voix ! Bon sang, aucune chance que je puisse m'y habituer.

Un sourire éblouissant illumine le visage de l'infirmière qui les mains sur les hanches acquiesce avec joie. Elle s'éloigne d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la grande armoire, sûrement à la recherche de mon uniforme. Quand elle revient, elle pose les vêtements sur le lit à côté de moi et retourne vers son bureau après avoir fermé les rideaux qui servent à diviser la pièce en plusieurs petites.

Dans ce semblant d'intimité, je retire mon t-shirt et passe la chemise blanche. Elle est un peu étroite, je les avais choisi exprès une taille en dessous, persuadé que je pourrais paraître plus musclé. Ce que ne réalisait pas le Sirius de l'époque, c'est qu'avec les pulls informes par-dessus, ça n'avait aucun intérêt de s'enfermer dans un S.

Une fois vêtue, cravate enfilée, chemise rentrée dans le pantalon, je sors de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre les dortoirs. L'intercours a sonné, les élèves sont nombreux dans le couloir et quelque chose m'étonne. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir attiré autant l'attention, et pourtant chaque regard me semble dirigé vers moi. Les filles gloussent, les garçons murmurent.

Je ne suis pas sûr de réellement savoir pourquoi est-ce que je marche, vers où je vais. Mais mes jambes me tire jusqu'au septième étage où je finis par fixer le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui me bloque la route. Elle me contemple un moment, un unique sourcil haussé sur le front, attendant patiemment que je parle. Que je lui donne le mot de passe.

Merde.

\- _Etoile Luxuriante_ , souffle une petite voix à mes côtés.

Petite, d'au moins deux têtes, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés sont retenue par un ruban rouge vif bordé d'or à l'honneur de notre maison. Quand elle tourne un regard vers moi, un petit sourire narquois brise ses lèvres.

\- Bon retour parmi les vivants, Sirius, souffle-t-elle en franchissant le passage jusqu'à la salle commune.

Encore sous le choc, je la suis. Marlène possède encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, elle n'est pas encore la femme que j'ai connu par la suite, mais ses yeux noisettes m'évoquent de nombreux souvenirs. De très bons et de moins bons.

Dans la salle commune tout est comme avant. La lourde cheminée qui habite le pan gauche de la pièce est recouverte de babioles en tout genre que tous les élèves s'amusent à ramener en début d'année. Ce coin-ci pour les moments de calmes, avec le grand canapé et les fauteuils qui l'entourent. De l'autre, une grande table qui permet aux plus studieux de s'acharner lorsque les heures d'études sont finies.

Mon cœur s'affole et j'ai l'impression que je vais me mettre à pleurer.

 _Pauvre petit chouuu_.

Étrangement, je suis presque heureux qu'elles soient encore là, les voix. Elles me permettent de me souvenir que tout ce que j'ai vécu avant est réel.

Passant une main sur mon visage, je masse mes paupières lourdes dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ce nœud qui me tord la gorge. Quand je rouvre les yeux, le pire me semble passer. Marlène a remarqué mon étrange comportement et me regarde avec cet air blasé qui la caractérise tant.

\- Finalement je crois que tu n'es pas encore vraiment revenu, souffle-t-elle avec un demi-sourire qui creuse une fossette dans sa gauche.

\- C'est possible, murmuré-je en glissant mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

Ils sont aussi longs qu'à mon évasion mais soyeux et souples, les boucles semblent couler sur ma peau. C'est pratiquement irréel.

\- Sirius ?

James est arrivé, il me regarda ébahi de la tête aux pieds.

\- Il y a un souci ? demandé-je.

\- J'imagine que le choc a été encore plus fort que je ne le pensais, ricane Marlène.

Je regarde ma tenue puis celle de James. Les pans de sa chemise sortent de sous son pull, devant son pantalon, son col est déplié et sa cravate à moitié nouée. Avais-je la même habitude de ne pas m'habiller jusqu'au bout le matin ?

\- Il faut arranger ça, grince James en se rapprochant de moi.

Je l'arrête quand je réalise qu'il est sur le point de me toucher. Main tendue je le tiens à une distance raisonnable de moi. Il parait surpris par mon réflexe et effectue un pas en arrière, je vois dans son regard que je viens de le blesser.

\- Je vais m'en charger moi-même, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je avec un sourire.

Ce sourire me parait faux. Et mon meilleur ami le remarque sans aucun doute car sa peine se fait plus grande encore dans ses yeux. Mes mains tremblent quand je desserre le nœud de ma cravate, et les larmes sont plus proches que jamais quand je remonte maladroitement mes manches jusqu'à mes coudes.

Je ne m'en souvenais pas.

J'avais oublié. Et ce n'est qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres. Combien de temps mettront-ils pour réaliser que je ne suis pas le bon ?

Ses bras tremblants, cette peau fine et blanche, elle ne m'appartient pas. La seule chose qui est véritable ici, c'est cet esprit torturé et ses voix.

 _Tu es complètement fou._

Je sais.

\- Boooon, quand est-ce qu'on s'y remet !

La personne qui a parlé s'est jetée à mon cou. Mon corps réagit au quart de tour, animé par cette âme âgée qui l'habite. Penché vers l'avant, j'attrape mon assaillant par le col et le fait basculer sur le sol. Je suis déjà sur lui lorsqu'il tente de se redresser, ma main à la recherche de ma baguette mais je ne trouve pas mon étui à mon torse, mes doigts capturent le vide.

Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser que je ne suis pas dans une rue puante, en mission pour l'Ordre. Que ma baguette se trouve dans la poche de mon uniforme et que je suis à Poudlard.

Juste en-dessous de moi, Peter s'est immobilisé. Tremblant, je vois les larmes briller dans son regard.

\- Apparemment Sirius est possédé par un ninja, intervint Marlène toujours tout sourire alors qu'autour d'elle les gens se sont regroupés et nous regarde avec horreur.

\- Sirius ça suffit ! Immédiatement ! Dit une voix féminine.

Je lève un regard ahuri vers elle et croise ses iris d'un vert émeraude envoûtant. Mes premières pensées vont vers Harry, même si jamais mon filleul ne m'aurait regardé avec une telle expression. Sa bouche s'est tordue dans une moue agacée alors qu'elle attrape sa baguette et me la pose sous le nez.

\- Black tu vas lever tes fesses et laisser Peter tranquille, maintenant.

Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres, un frisson me hérisse les poils le long de ma colonne, ça me rappelle bien trop ses enfoirés d'Aurors qui m'ont traîné jusqu'à Azkaban. Leurs humiliations, leurs rires gras, et surtout leurs baguettes qu'ils agitaient sous mon visage pour me rappeler à chaque instant que la mienne avait été confisquée.

J'ai agrippé son arme avec force jusqu'à l'obliger à la pointer ailleurs. Elle semble surprise que je riposte et l'est encore plus lorsqu'elle plonge son regard dans le mien. La colère disparaît de son visage dans un souffle, remplacée par une stupéfaction évidente.

J'observe plus attentivement ce visage rond, en forme de cœur, encadré par cette gerbe de cheveux roux ondulés, et réalise l'ampleur de ma bêtise. C'est une fillette que je défie du regard et cette fillette je la connais et je l'aime tendrement.

Je desserre ma prise sur sa baguette et je force mes lèvres à s'étirer dans un sourire que je veux rassurant. Les mains en l'air, je m'écarte de Peter, en ajoutant quelques éclats de rire. Mais ça ne détend pas l'atmosphère. Tous les élèves présents me regardent étrangement avec méfiance. Au sol, le rat ne s'est toujours pas redressé.

C'est avec amertume que je me penche dans sa direction et lui tend la main.

 _Tues le ! Tues ce traître !_

Je ne peux pas. C'est un gamin. Qui n'est coupable d'aucun crime.

Il me regarde hésitant, ses yeux filent de ma main à mon visage comme s'il cherchait à savoir si je lui propose vraiment mon aide, ou si je compte le frapper. C'est d'ailleurs tentant mais je ne peux pas, je reste figé jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte enfin. Je l'aide à se redresser et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Ce contact, comme n'importe quel contact, me tord le ventre et me nœud la gorge, mais je continue de sourire et de rire tapotant _amicalement_ son dos.

\- Je ne pensais pas que cette vieille prise marchait vraiment, tenté-je.

\- Putain, mec ! Il faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes ça, s'exclama James en applaudissant. C'est terrible.

Lily lève les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire _« oh les garçons ! »,_ et l'incident diplomatique semble prendre fin. Les gens s'écartent, les conversations reprennent. Lorsque l'attention est suffisamment déviée, je m'écarte abruptement de Peter. Peut-être trop car James me lance un regard inquiet. Il n'est pas dupe.

La nausée monte lorsque Peter éclate de rire et me tape dans le dos. Il parle mais sa voix ne parvient pas jusqu'à mes oreilles car celles-ci se sont mises à siffler. Je commence à suffoquer et autour de moi les murs se rapprochent.

\- Je vais me dégourdir les jambes, lancè-je en regardant la porte avec envie.

Et je me sauve.

Lorsque je sors de la salle commune, je sens une sueur froide dans mon dos qui colle ma chemise contre ma peau. J'ai besoin de sortir au plus vite sinon je pense que je vais devenir fou.

 _Tu l'es déjà._

Je sais ! Je sais !

Je descends les escaliers à toute allure sans me soucier des regards ou des murmures. Je ne connais plus les raccourcis alors je me contente de descendre, le plus vite possible. Quand les fenêtres finissent par se faire rare, je réalise que je suis allé trop loin, je me suis perdu dans les cachots.

Les couloirs sont arqués, les murs en pierres apparentes luisent d'humidité et il s'en dégage une odeur caractéristique qui m'horripile.

 _Bon retour en enfer._

J'y suis de nouveau. Enfermé dans ma cellule à Azkaban. Les détraqueurs ne vont pas tarder à se montrer.

Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus et je m'effondre contre un mur. Je perds complètement pied tandis que les ombres projetées par les torches s'allongent et se tordent. L'espace se compresse autour de moi, se réduit de plus en plus.

Le rire de Bellatrix se fait plus fort encore dans mon crâne.

Mes doigts aux ongles si propres et limés s'attardent sur mes tempes, agrippent les quelques mèches de cheveux longues à proximité tandis que je tente de faire sortir les voix. Je crois que je pleure car j'aperçois sur le gilet gris de mon uniforme des tâches plus foncées qui s'y multiplient.

\- Sirius ?

Cette voix, douce et jeune, celle d'un garçon n'ayant pas mué, me tire de ma détresse. Quand je redresse mes yeux, j'ai l'impression de croiser leur reflet. De la même teinte que les miens, ses iris me contemple avec surprise et inquiétude.

Il est là.  
L'un de mes pires cauchemars.

Regulus me toise avec pitié.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord, bonjour et bienvenue. Merci à tous (thebritishrose, skaelds, lis-blanc, koala-chan, elen, lily et guest) pour vos encouragements, c'est extrêmement motivant.**

 **Exceptionnellement pour bien lancer l'histoire, je publie aujourd'hui le chapitre 3 avec une longueur de dix pages (word) (ce serait sûrement ce nombre de mots -4000- que je conserverai pour la suite). Et mon rythme de publication devrait être autour de toutes les deux semaines, voir toutes les semaines, en fonction de vous :") (c'est terriblement motivant les reviews !).**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je crois qu'il me parle, je l'entends, mais mes oreilles bourdonnent de nouveau et je suis toujours incapable de reprendre mon souffle. Paupières closes, je tente d'oublier que le monde tournoie autour de moi.

Que cela cesse !

 _Jamais._

Lorsque je sens sur ma peau la caresse douce et chaude du soleil, j'ouvre péniblement un œil puis l'autre. Nous sommes à l'extérieur, dans un des parcs, et je suis incapable de dire comment nous y sommes arrivés. Regulus est à côté de moi, gêné il ne me regarde pas, ses jambes repliées contre son torse.

Son visage est juvénile, j'avais presque oublié à quel point il me ressemblait.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu continuais de faire des crises, lance-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Quand ses yeux croisent les miens, il les détourne précipitamment et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux. Son nez long et droit est coincé dans le creux de son coude, qu'il tient posé sur ses genoux, s'il le pouvait j'imagine qu'il voudrait disparaître entièrement.

Que penseraient ses amis s'il le voyait avec son Gryffondor de frère ?

Soudain, ses mots me frappent.

\- Continuer ? Murmuré-je surpris.

Je ne m'en souvenais pas non plus mais maintenant qu'il m'en parle, je nous revois tous les deux dans ma chambre. Quand ma mère me punissait la colère était si brutale qu'elle m'en coupait le souffle. Ses crises de paniques étaient terribles, provoquées par cet environnement étouffant, cette famille envahissante.

\- Je croyais que ça allait mieux avec tes nouveaux amis, reprend-t-il.

Je ne sais pas quand elles se sont arrêtées. Certainement pas en première année. Peut-être plus tard lorsque le groupe des Maraudeurs s'est réellement formé, une fois le secret de Lunard connu. Elles étaient pénibles. Me donnaient la sensation de mourir. Mais n'étaient pas comparables à celles de Azkaban.

 _Rien n'est comparable à Azkaban._

Non rien.

Quand je tends mes mains devant moi, je les revois ensanglantées, brisées. Frapper sur le mur jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit suffisamment forte me permettait de me réveiller de cette semi-inconscience. D'éviter la folie ?

 _Mais n'était-ce pas, en soit, une preuve de ta folie ?_

C'est vrai. Maintenant que j'y pense, s'en était sûrement les premiers signes.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais tombé, plutôt brutalement.

Mon frère a prit son courage à deux mains et me regarde enfin. Ses iris gris me sondent, cette fois-ci j'y vois briller la pitié. Une vague de chaleur inonde ma poitrine alors que je ferme les poings et lutte contre la colère. Je dois réapprendre à contrôler mes émotions. Depuis Azkaban, j'ai l'impression que je ressens trop. Chacune d'entre elle provoque un capharnaüm monstrueux en moi, des véritables tsunamis que je ne suis pas capable de contrôler.

J'ai essayé de travailler dessus quand j'habitais avec Remus. Le pauvre a dû beaucoup en pâtir.

Je ne dois pas m'énerver juste parce que les gens éprouvent de la pitié pour moi.

 _Car tu fais pitié._

 _-_ Sirius ?

Son ton se rapproche de la supplique, je me force à reprendre pied. Le pauvre, voilà que son déshérité de frère perd la boule. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps Sirius-de-l'époque n'a pas parlé avec son frère, mais pour moi ça fait trop longtemps pour que je gâche cet instant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Reg, ça va aller, parvins-je à dire.

Je crois même que je souris. Ça ne semble pas le rassurer car il s'est légèrement reculé.

Mince…

Depuis combien de temps ne l'ai-je pas appelé Reg ? Je passe mes mains sur mon visage, masse mes tempes.

C'est difficile, je ne sais pas jouer la comédie. Pas avec eux.

Avec Harry s'était facile. Harry n'a jamais connu le Sirius-d'avant. Il suffit de rire, de sourire, d'écrire des lettres et d'utiliser une once d'humour. Le personne que j'ai créé pour lui est vraisemblable, et je fais tout mon possible pour m'y tenir quand il est là. Mais ici, toutes les personnes que je vois me connaissent. Connaissent le Sirius-d'avant, celui qui a peut-être trop facilement jugé les autres, au point de détester son propre frère et de donner sa confiance à Peter Pettigrow.

A mes yeux le Sirius-d'avant est un crétin.

Mais un crétin heureux.

\- Tu devrais rentrer à la maison à Noël, propose-t-il finalement.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Peut-être que ça ne vaut rien, ou peut-être que ça veut dire ce que je crois : Je manque à mon frère, il voudrait que je rentre. Avant ça, je ne me suis jamais demandé si je lui manquais. Je n'ai jamais cherché à lui parler.

\- Je dois y aller, j'ai cours !

Il ne me salue pas, ne sourit pas, il s'échappe juste. J'imagine que c'est normal, il en a trop dit en une fois, ce n'est pas très digne. Peut-être que nos relations sont comme ça depuis un moment. Encore quelque chose dont je ne me souviens plus. Avant de le revoir, les seules images qui me restaient de lui, étaient celles où tout jeune, il se réfugiait dans les jupes de notre mère pour réciter avec véhémences tous ses préceptes stupides de puristes.

Ah si, il y a autre chose à son propos qui reste gravée dans ma mémoire.

Son enterrement.

Je n'y ai pas officiellement assisté, ma présence n'était pas souhaitée. Mais Patmol s'est installé dans un coin du cimetière et a regardé arriver l'élégant cercueil en acajou massif, vernis, aux poignets en argents et recouvert de l'emblème de la famille Black.

Mes pensées de ce temps là me reviennent.

« Ce cercueil est trop grand, mon frère ne dépasse pas les 1m40 ». « Il doit flotter dans cette chose ». « Je me demande s'il a l'air paisible ».

La vérité c'est que ce cercueil était vide et que je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard.

Les larmes me brûlent les yeux et seule la sonnerie parvient à me tirer de ces pensées morbides. J'imagine que je dois avoir cours. Mais je ne sais même pas lequel. Et quand bien même je le saurais, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de retrouver la salle.

J'essuie maladroitement mes joues et m'étends dans l'herbe.

Les yeux clos, j'essaye d'analyser de nouveau la situation.

Ici le monde tourne rond. Les attaques des mangemorts sont à distance de ce lieu idyllique, il faudra attendre peut-être encore un an ou deux avant que les morts touchent les proches des élèves et que la terreur ne s'invite entre les murs de Poudlard.

Ici, mes amis sont en vie. Ce corps n'a pas vécu Azkaban et il n'aborde qu'une seule fière cicatrice. Je tends le bras face à moi, contemple ce membre musclé et remonte mes manches au-dessus de mon coude. Là, juste dans un coin, il y a une petite ligne plus pâle. Mon unique cicatrice.

 _-_ On dirait que tu ne veux pas aller en cours de métamorphose.

N'y a-t-il pas moyen de rester seul deux secondes dans cet endroit ? J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à Square Grimmaud, avec l'entièreté de l'Ordre dans les pattes, et aucun moment de calme !Je me redresse et toise Marlène, sûrement avec agressivité car elle esquisse un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Black. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que McGonagall passera à côté de ça après ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière.

La semaine dernière ?

Super.

Merci beaucoup au Sirius-d'avant, je me retrouve à devoir m'occuper de ses bêtises.

Je pourrais rester ici, profiter de l'extérieur. Mais c'est encore un moyen de fuir la vérité et alors que j'observe Marlène s'éloigner, je prends mon courage à deux mains et me redresse.

\- Attends, me précipité-je en courant pour la rattraper. J'arrive.

Je la suis patiemment, de nous deux c'est elle qui doit connaître le mieux mon emploi du temps.

Une fois l'après-midi de cours terminée je vais devoir essayer de relire mes cours et me remettre à jour. Peut-être que je pourrais donner le change comme ça. Ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas assis derrière un bureau et je n'en ai pas réellement envie. Je n'ai jamais été fait pour ça : rester derrière un bureau pour gratter sur une feuille.

Après ça, il faut absolument que je me rende à la bibliothèque, je dois savoir comment fonctionne Le Voile. Car pour l'instant : tout ça est beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Demander de l'aide à Dumbledore pourrait également être une solution.

Quand nous arrivons dans la salle, Minerva me regarda bien trop intensément pour que je sois capable de réfléchir correctement. Je continue donc de suivre Marlène et me pose à côté d'elle. Le professeur écarquille les yeux et Lily surgit juste à côté de moi.

\- Mais enfin, il se passe quoi dans ta tête en ce moment Sirius ? S'exclame-t-elle alors qu'elle tape du pied, agacée.

Je la regarde sans comprendre, avant de réalise que je suis assis à _sa_ place, à côté de _sa_ meilleure amie, au _premier_ rang. James est un peu plus loin, dans le fond de la salle, juste derrière Peter et Remus, il est bouche bée.

Cette fois-ci s'est sûr, il doit penser que j'ai perdu la tête. Comment réagirait-il quand je lui apprendrais que c'est vraiment le cas ? Que je suis complètement fou ?

Je me redresse abruptement, peut-être trop car la chaise se renverse derrière-moi. Les serdaigles grincent des dents et m'insultent. A cause de moi leur flacon d'encre s'est renversé. Je m'excuse et prend la fuite pour rejoindre James.

\- Tu crois que si tu retombes dans le lac à nouveau tu iras mieux ? lance James quand je m'installe à côté de lui.

\- Je me demandais James, ta tronche de poisson rouge c'est vraiment parce que tu étais surpris que je m'installe à côté de Marlène ou parce que tu matais Lily ?

Il me regarde avec stupéfaction. Mince, j'ai encore merdé ? Je pensais qu'en tentant la blague je pourrais peut-être lui faire croire que tout allait bien mais apparemment je me trompais. Quoi ? On ne blague pas encore sur les futur-épouses ?

Le soulagement m'envahit quand il se met à glousser et tend son poing dans ma direction. Je lève le mien et le frappe, ajoutant à ça des mouvements de doigts quand on s'écarte. Ce geste, je ne l'ai pas fait depuis ce qui me semble une éternité et pourtant il est resté profondément ancré en moi. Il m'évoque des centaines de coups bas et blagues douteuses que l'on a pu faire tous ensembles, et même si il me tire un sourire, les larmes me piquent les yeux et je fais mine que le plafond est terriblement intéressant.

Quand le cours commence, je réalise que tout le monde a sorti un parchemine et une plume, mais je n'ai rien avec moi. Je suis parti précipitamment de la salle commune.

Bien ! Félicitation Sirius Black ! Très bonne reprise ! C'est un bon moyen de gâcher le début de cette nouvelle chance, non ?

Je ne cherche même pas à demander à James si n'a pas un parchemin à me prêter car il est en train d'effacer l'un des siens d'un coup de baguette. Les tâches d'encres persistent mais j'imagine qu'il va quand même l'utiliser. C'est avec cette méthode stupide que nous avons perdu une trentaine d'heure de cours avec James et ce n'est qu'arrivé aux révisions des BUSE que l'on s'en est rendu compte. Un cours effacé ne revient pas miraculeusement, quand bien même on fixe avec attention son parchemin en lui promettant milles supplices. Technique testée et non concluante !

Heureusement, juste devant moi se trouve mon sauver. Je me penche un peu en avant et murmure à Lunard :

\- T'aurais pas une feuille.

Il me glisse un regard accusateur mais fouille malgré tout dans sa besace pour m'en sortir un rouleau et reprend ses notes. Lançant un coup d'oeil implorant vers James, je lui fais un signe en direction de sa plume, il la regarde surprise puis observa ma main vide avec un sourire et un pouffement.

\- Je pensais que tu lui avais promis que tu prendrais son cours au sérieux cette fois, souffle-t-il les yeux brillants de larmes. Et tu te pointes à poils ?

Super merci pour la discrétion.

\- Et bien Monsieur Black ? Y a-t-il un problème ? S'enquit Minerva en se rapprochant de notre table.

Cette fois James est hilare, il a fourré sa tête dans ses bras et tente désespérément de se retenir. C'est loupé : ses épaules s'agitent au rythme de son rire.

\- Il me manque juste une plume, Minerva, lancé-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Qui s'efface bien vite lorsque je remarque l'expression horrifiée qu'affiche mon _professeur_. Oui, c'est bien ça : _**Mon**_ _**professeur**_ et non pas ma camarade de l'Ordre que je peux appeler par son prénom si je le souhaite.

Je me redresse d'un coup en réalisant mon erreur, les pieds de ma chaise raclent le sol et maintenant l'attention de toute la classe est dirigée vers moi.

\- Pardon, je voulais dire professeur McGonagall.

Les élèves explosent de rire en accroissement proportionnel avec la rougeur des joues de ma vieille amie. Si c'était chose possible, la fumée lui serait sortie des oreilles, à n'en pas douter. Mais pour l'instant, je sens qu'elle va se contenter de me faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Nous en avions déjà parlé la semaine précédent Monsieur Black, je ne tolère plus aucun dérapage à mon cours. Mais nous aurons donc l'opportunité de développer encore plus notre relation après le cours puisque vous resterez un peu avec moi pour discuter. Cela nous donnera peut-être une bonne raison pour nous appeler pas _nos_ _prénoms_ , siffle-t-elle avant de s'écarter pour rejoindre son estrade.

Lorsque je m'assoie de nouveau, James a essuyé ses larmes et s'excuse du regard.

Bien tenté mon ami mais je trouverai un moyen de me venger.

Peter s'est retourné timidement et me tend une plume. Je suis tenté de la refuser, peut-être même de lui cracher au visage, mais quand je croise son regard je me retiens. Ses yeux bleus brillent d'innocence et tout ce que j'y vois, c'est l'inquiétude et la gentillesse d'un ami. Après avoir pris la plume, j'esquisse un sourire de remerciement et commence à prendre des notes.

Ce Peter-là est mon ami. Celui avec qui nous avons fait la carte et les quatre-cent coups. Ce Peter n'a pas tué Lily et James, et n'est pas responsable de mon emprisonnement. Il faut que je garde ça en tête ! Et que je lutte contre mes envies de meurtres. Ce n'est pas très sain.

 _Tu n'es pas très sain._

Tiens. Ça faisait longtemps… J'avais presque fini par me sentir seul dans ma tête.

La prise de note est fastidieuse. Quand je rédige des lettres pour Harry, je peux prendre tout mon temps, m'y reprendre par trois fois, pour lui offrir ma plus belle écriture. Là, Minerva lâche ses mots trop rapidement et j'ai l'impression de louper les informations primordiales, mais je tiens bon et je continue.

Quand elle termine la partie théorique du cours, je réalise que James scrute mon parchemin, tout ébahi. Il n'a pas le temps de me faire la moindre remarque car elle commence ses explications pour la pratique. Alors qu'elle parle, il tire vers lui ma feuille et lit avec attention chacune de mes lignes.

Alors qu'il hoche de la tête, avec un air consciencieux il me la rend en me félicitant d'un pouce dressé vers le ciel. Minerva doit réaliser que nous ne sommes pas attentif car elle m'interpelle sans pitié :

\- Monsieur Black pourrait peut-être nous montrer l'étendu de son talent.

J'imagine qu'elle se moque de moi.

\- Professeur c'est une erreur ! Je suis responsable de l'inattention de mon camarade, se précipite James en se levant.

\- Si la loyauté était une qualité nécessaire à mon cours, je serais tentée de vous mettre des points, Monsieur Potter, raille-t-elle en croisant les bras. Mais je parlais à Monsieur Black. Rejoignez-moi donc sur l'estrade.

Dans ma mémoire, nous nous sommes toujours très bien entendu avec McGonagall, mais c'est étrange maintenant que je la revois en face de moi, j'ai l'impression que je me suis trompé. Deuxième fait étrange : avec nos animagus, je me suis toujours senti au-dessus des autres pour ce cours. Mais à la manière dont elle me parle, j'imagine que ça aussi, c'est un souvenir faussé.

Je toussote et me lève, remerciant James d'un sourire avant de la rejoindre sur l'estrade. Elle n'a pas encore distribué les tasses et je dois me contenter de celle qui se trouve à son bureau. Ainsi, l'humiliation en sera publique.

\- D'une tasse à un oiseau, lance-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Peut-être pas une humiliation finalement. C'est l'une des épreuves que l'on a passé pour nos BUSES. Je crois que j'ai eu Optimal, ou au moins Effort exceptionnel.

Je tapote ma tasse de la pointe de ma baguette, et malgré mon inattention pendant les explications pratiques, j'ai quelques souvenirs bien ancrés qui me permettront de réussir. Comme la fois où nous avions utilisé ce sort avec James dans un magasin de porcelaine lors d'une de nos missions pour l'Ordre. J'esquisse un sourire en me souvenant du bordel que cela avait provoqué. Des centaines d'oiseaux de toutes tailles dans le magasin. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'on avait réussi à empêcher le vol d'un artefact de magie noire. La mauvaise ? Nous avions brisés cet artefact et plus d'une dizaine d'autres.

Maugrey s'est d'ailleurs moqué de moi à ce sujet il n'y a pas si longtemps, lors d'une de mes rares sorties. Je me demande comment fait cet homme pour avoir autant de mémoire.

\- Nous n'avons pas toute l'heure, Monsieur Black, lance-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle n'a pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que le sort est déjà parti. Un informulé. Oui c'est un peu prétentieux ! Mais quitte à faire bonne impression autant y aller à fond, non ? Je ne crois pas être connu pour ma modestie de toute manière.

La mésange s'envole rapidement dans les airs en grands coups d'ailes, tout en brisant le silence de son chant cristallin. Les notes résonnent, se répercutent contre les murs et s'amplifient tandis que toutes les têtes sont levées dans sa direction.

Minerva ne dit rien, elle regarde l'oiseau avec la même surprise que les autres élèves.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle a une anse sa mésange, chuchota Marlène assez fort pour briser l'état d'effarement dans lequel mon sort à plonger la classe.

Les élèves rigolent et le professeur reprend contenance. Tirant sur les manches de sa robe noire, elle me lance un :

\- Très bien, retournez à votre place, 5 points pour Gryffondor.

\- 5 points madame ? Vous pourriez en donner 15, s'alarme James à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Ne me tentez pas Potter, je pourrais vous les retirer pour avoir parler sans permission, lance-t-elle avec un franc sourire cette fois-ci.

Là maintenant je la retrouve ma Minerva. Celle que j'ai toujours connu.

J'ai à peine le temps de m'asseoir que les cloches sonnent. Il faut cinq minutes, tout au plus, pour que tous les élèves se lèvent et disparaissent dans un flot de cape noire à la doublure rouge ou bleu. James, ce traître, m'a juste fait un rapide signe de main avant de se précipiter vers l'extérieur.

Je roule patiemment mon rouleau et observe la directrice de maison qui attend que nous soyons seuls. Quand le porte se ferme sur le dernier élève, elle m'invite du regard à m'avancer jusqu'à elle. La mésange est retournée sur la table, elle est petite ronde, bleu et jaune, avec ses joues blanches et continue de chanter. Aucune trace de anse contrairement aux médisances de Marlène, c'est un détail qu'il faudrait que je lui signale.

\- Je pensais que vous aviez été sérieux la semaine dernière, commence Minerva. Nous avions pourtant trouver un point d'entente. Et je m'attendais à un comportement irréprochable de votre part.

C'est une réprimande. Sa voix est forte et son regard ne laisse nul doute quant à ses attentions. Je me retiens de sourire devant cette étrange situation.

Je suis en train de me faire réprimander par un professeur.

A 36 ans, c'est étrange.

\- Je sais que votre situation familiale est compliquée mais ça ne change rien au fait que vous devriez donner le meilleur de vous même tout le temps ! Vous êtes doué, Sirius.

Je redresse le regard vers elle, en l'entendant m'appeler par mon prénom. D'un simple mot, elle vient de briser les barrières que la relation élève-professeur dressent entre nous. Et j'ai l'impression d'être parti 20 ans dans le futur, durant nos discussions en face d'une tasse de thé, après nos retours de missions. Là-bas aussi, elle essayait de me redonner confiance. De me faire oublier Azkaban. A ce moment-là, j'étais persuadé que c'était un moyen pour elle de se faire pardonner, comme tous les autres, de ne pas avoir cru à mon innocence. Mais en fait, c'était juste dans sa nature.

Je suis un idiot paranoïaque à toujours tout vouloir ramener à Azkaban.

\- Je suis désolé.

Les mots sont sortis par eux-même et Minerva semble aussi étonnée que moi.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excusez Monsieur Black. Contentez-vous de donner le meilleur de vous même !

Le meilleur, hein ? Elle a dû remarquer le sourire cynique sur mes lèvres car son regard se fait plus tendre. Elle me demande d'une voix douce :

\- Que comptez vous faire après Poudlard ?

\- Il reste du temps pour y réfléchir, non ?

C'est toujours ce que je me suis dit. Toutes mes années à Poudlard, je me suis persuadé que j'aurais le temps de voir le passage à l'âge adulte arriver. Quitter ma famille n'avait pas été une chose facile et je ne me souviens pas de mettre véritable acharner pour travailler. Sauf qu'une fois les ASPIC passés, mon niveau n'était pas assez bon pour suivre James dans une formation d'Auror.

Je me suis retrouvé à errer mais par chance j'avais un toit grâce à l'oncle Alphard. Je m'étais toujours dit que je m'étais débarassé de mon héritable pourri et pourtant c'était grâce à mon Sang que je survivais. Alphard était peut-être également renié de la famille, mais il n'en était pas moins mon oncle.

Vivre aux crochets des autres, c'était horripilant. Et c'est pourtant ce que j'ai toujours fait.

\- Je pense sincèrement que vous avez un énorme potentiel en métamorphose. Et sans vouloir me vanter, je pense qu'une personne bonne en métamorphose peut être bonne en tout. Peut-être pas en potion, se reprit-elle le regard perdu dans un coin de la pièce.

C'est étrange, je suis sûre de n'avoir jamais eu cette conversation avec Minerva durant ma scolarité. Aujourd'hui c'est la première fois que ça me saute autant aux yeux pourtant tous les événements que j'ai vécu auraient dû me faire le même effet.

Jamais Sirius Black n'a dû être aussi bien habillé, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il attaquait son ami Peter. Cela devait également faire longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de discuter avec son frère. Et maintenant, cette discussion avec Minerva.

Pourtant, tout ça je l'avais fait. De chose qui n'étaient jamais arrivées. J'en étais capable ! J'étais capable de changer l'avenir pour de bon. Quand je suis venue à cette hypothèse à l'infirmerie, je n'ai pensé qu'au fait de sauver mes amis mais je peux peut-être voir encore plus loin. Rêver d'une vie meilleure pour moi ?

Ma bouche est sèche quand je réalise que le silence s'est installé entre nous depuis longtemps. Minerva toute sourire, m'avoue amicalement :

\- Je vous préfère avec ce regard Sirius. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, dépêchez-vous. Vos amis doivent vous attendre.

Mes amis m'attendent.

Mon cœur manque un battement alors que je me redresse. Je la salue rapidement pour qu'elle ne réalise pas à quel point sa phrase m'a touché. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse cacher quoi que ce soit à Minerva McGonagall car elle s'est avancée pour m'ouvrir la porte d'un coup de baguette et avant que je ne passe le seuil, elle déposa rapidement sa main sur mon épaule.

Ce contact est fugace, léger, comme le check avec James. Il ne m'apporte nulle nausée ou angoisse. Juste une bouffée de courage dans une vague chaleureuse qui me gonfle la poitrine. Je lui sourie et je continue mon chemin.

Ils sont là. Ils m'attendent. Moi. James, Remus et Peter discutent calmement. Lorsqu'ils m'aperçoivent, ils me font de grands signes. Mon meilleur ami se jette dans ma direction, je le sens presque prêt à passer son bras autour de mes épaules et je me prépare mentalement à supporter cette épreuve. Mais il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi et s'éloigne l'air de rien. Comme s'il savait.

Remus et Peter sont en train de m'expliquer quelque chose, je crois, mais mes sens se sont limités à ma vue et tout ce que je vois c'est le sourire compréhensif que James me lance. Il a plaqué ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête et je suis capable de lire dans son regard.

 _Il faut qu'on parle_ , me dit-il.

Mon cœur se serre quand je réalise que j'arrive encore à le comprendre. Le langage-non-verbale de l'un n'a plus de secret pour l'autre.

Alors cela veut dire qu'il sait.

Il a comprit que quelque chose a changé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, bon retour parmi nous. Vacances obligent, je n'avais plus accès à internet, je ne vous poste donc que maintenant le nouveau chapitre. Merci beaucoup aux reviews qui m'ont réchauffé le coeur et m'ont motivé ! Elles sont terriblement efficaces. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le murmure des mes amis n'est plus qu'un lointain bourdonnement. Ma bouche s'est asséchée et je suis incapable de détacher mon regard de celui de mon meilleur ami. Ses yeux, sublimes, aux teints ocres et terre d'ombre brillent de malice. Je sens que ses questions sont nombreuses mais je redoute de les entendre.

Si je lui raconte tout, que sera-t-il capable de comprendre ? Sans croire que j'ai perdu la tête.

 _C'est le cas, dis-lui tout. Raconte lui tout._

Tout.

J'ai l'impression qu'un souffle glacé s'est emparé de mon corps, mes membres se sont rigidifiés et mon cœur ralenti. C'est impossible, il devrait accélérer ! Je devrais avoir chaux, des sueurs ! Mais je me sens brutalement vidé.

De toutes ses années que j'ai vécu la plupart se sont écoulées au sein de la terrifiante Azkaban. Pour un homme de mon âge, je n'ai rien à raconté. Mise à part mes supplices.

 _Il y a pleins de choses que tu pourrais raconter. Il est mort, si rapidement, incapable de sauver son enfant._

Harry est vivant.

 _Poursuivi par un mage noir alors qu'il n'avait même pas onze ans._

J'étais là pour l'en protéger.

 _Bien entendu, c'est pour ça qu'il a participé à au Tournoi et qu'il a fait face au seigneur des ténèbres si souvent !_

Je n'ai rien fait.

Durant Azkaban je me suis laissé dévorer par mes démons et à ma sortie je n'ai fait qu'essayer de les fuir. Je me suis caché et je me suis persuadé que j'agissais pour l'Ordre. Mais mise à part deux ou trois quêtes en leur nom, ils ont été obligé de me garder cacher.

 _Mangeur de rat._

J'ai essayé mais sans réussir.

 _Fou._

\- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu attends, on va vraiment finir par être en retard en potion.

Remus s'est planté juste devant moi. Il m'esquisse un tendre sourire et m'invite d'un geste de tête à le suivre. Je reste un instant inerte avant de parvenir à déverrouiller mes jambes, mes pas sont incertains mais je parviens tout de même à les suivre.

Harry n'est pas encore en danger, je peux encore changer tout ça. Je suis ici. Je peux le sauver. Pour ça, il me suffit de mettre de côté toutes ses voix qui m'encombrent l'esprit.

 _Bon courage._

Le rire de Bellatrix résonne si fort dans mon crâne que j'ai l'impression que mes amis peuvent l'entendre, mais il n'en est rien puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne se retournent vers moi. Lorsque l'on arrive dans la salle de potion, les murmures cessent et tous les regards se tournent dans notre direction.

Ils sont tous là. Avery, Rosier et compagnie. Jeunes, leurs traits n'ont que très peu changé. La lumière haineuse qui brille dans leurs yeux et leurs grimaces ironiques sont les mêmes que des dizaines années plus tard. Mes doigts sont parcourus de spasmes alors qu'ils auraient volontairement accueillis ma baguette mais je ne laisse pas mes instincts prendre le contrôle.

Je ne peux pas me le permettre à nouveau.

\- Jeune homme, peut-être pourriez-vous vous pressez de prendre une place, lance Slughorn sourcils froncés.

James, Remus et Peter se sont installés autour d'un chaudron et je suis resté stupidement debout à toiser les mangemorts. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils affichent tous un sourire moqueur. J'imagine que la rumeur de ma folie va se propager rapidement.

Je rejoins James et me laisse tomber à ses côtés.

D'après le professeur, nous allons reprendre la suite du cours de la semaine dernière. Il suffit de trois minutes pour que je sois complètement perdu. C'est donc sans remord que je me mets à écouter la suite d'une seule oreille alors que je réfléchis à toutes les matières que je vais être obligé de revoir.  
Si ma réussite aux ASPIC plus jeune révélait de la chance, une seconde se rapprocherait plutôt d'un miracle. Je pourrais peut-être demander à Dumbledore de me donner mon diplôme ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

Ma plume s'arrête un moment sur le parchemin, la pointe noircie s'est coincée dans une des rugosités et l'encre a constellé ma feuille de petites tâches sombres.

Je dois absolument voir Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai attendu ces derniers jours. J'aurai dû courir directement le voir. J'imagine qu'il est la seule personne qui pourra réellement me croire sans me prendre pour un fou.

Ou au contraire ? La personne la plus à même de m'envoyer directement à saint mangouste.

Travailler en pensant à des milliers d'autres choses, ça n'aide pas. Pourtant, malgré mes bourdes constantes et mon inattention James ne semble pas m'en tenir rigueur. Ce n'est qu'à la fin, lorsque Slughorn vérifie nos préparations et grimace, qu'il me lance un regard un peu désespéré.

J'aime à me dire que j'aurais pu être meilleur durant ce cours en me concentrant plus. Mais je ne comprends plus la différence entre les racines de Bernepts et ses tubercules, lorsque j'ai découpé mes scarabés je crois que je les ai ciselés plutôt que hachés, et ça ne représente que deux petits éléments de toute ma méconnaissance. Le livre que l'on a tenu grand ouvert devant notre chaudron me semble recouvert d'un langage qui m'est à présent inconnu.

Comme il me semble loin le diplôme de fin d'étude.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, malgré les multiples coups d'œil que me lance mon voisin, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me parler, mes affaires sont déjà rangées depuis dix bonnes minutes et je me précipite vers la sortie. Je sais qu'en agissant comme ça je m'assure une _looooongue discussion_ en tête à tête avec lui mais pour l'instant il faut absolument que je retrouve Dumbledore pour mettre de l'ordre dans toute cette histoire.

Mes pas sont rapides et marqués par mes talons qui claquent contre la pierre de couloir. Pour une fois, c'est un chemin que je n'ai pas oublié. Je remonte les marches rapidement et grâce à ma précipitation j'ai quasiment l'impression d'être seul dans les couloirs, les autres élèves sortent tout juste de leurs salles.

Si les regards et gloussement sont toujours aussi insistants, je me contente cette fois-ci de les ignorer. Je laisse pourtant mon regard glissé sur les visages autour de moi. Certains ne me sont pas inconnus, mais je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de souvenir de cette époque-ci, d'avant ou de bien plus tard. Comme j'aurais voulu que le Sirius-d'avant ait rédigé un journal ! Il me suffira de les relire pour savoir où j'en suis. Car actuellement, je ne sais plus comment m'adresser à Marlène, je ne sais pas à partir de quand est-ce que l'on a vraiment commencé à se parler : septième année ? Ou avons-nous attendu de rejoindre tous les deux l'Ordre ?

Finalement, alors que j'étouffe un soupir, je réalise que mes jambes m'ont porté jusqu'à l'immense statue qui bloque l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Les ailes déployées, la gargouille me contemple froidement. Sa gueule est grande ouverte sur des mâchoires aux multiples rangées de dents aiguisées, ses pommettes hautes et saillantes déforment hideusement son visage grimaçant. Alors que je m'apprête à parler, je réalise ma nouvelle erreur.

Sans mot de passe, je ne pourrais pas monter.

\- Mais je pourrais vous le donner, souffle une voix derrière moi.

La stupéfaction me serre le coeur mais je ne me laisse pas abattre par le sursaut qui secoue mon corps. Je me suis déjà écarté de deux pas et je tiens mon ennemi en respect de la pointe de ma baguette. Quand je dévisage la personne qui me fait face, je la baisse immédiatement. Le directeur est là, les mains croisées sur le devant de sa robe violette. Ses yeux, au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune, sont posés sur moi avec une lueur malicieuse et un sourire discret que sa barbe ne camoufle pas. J'aurais pu croire qu'il n'a même pas frémi, pas même bouger alors que je braquais mon arme sur lui, mais j'aperçois sa propre baguette glissée dans un pan de sa manche qui dépasse légèrement de manière a être toute à fait accessible.

\- Vous avez de bons réflexes jeune homme, souffle-t-il alors qu'il entreprend quelques pas en direction de sa gargouille.

Il s'arrête devant elle et chuchote son mot de passe. Animée, la créature de pierre se déplace pour dévoiler l'entrée.

\- De bons réflexes, inhabituelles chez une personne de votre âge, continue-t-il en m'invitant du regard à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

Et bien voilà, j'imagine que les bases de notre conversation sont maintenant posées.

\- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginez, murmuré-je alors que je ferme derrière moi la porte en bois.

Les grandes fenêtres inondent la pièce des rayons rosés du soleil rasant de fin de soirée. Les multiples tableaux des directeurs se sont tournés dans ma direction, bras croisés ils semblent sceptiques. Parmi eux, je reconnais l'un de mes ancêtres dont j'ai oublié le nom, pourtant Merlin que j'ai dû l'entendre de la bouche de ma terrible mère.

Je ne sais pas si quelque chose à changé depuis ma dernière visite en ces lieux. Le perchoir de Fumsek est toujours installé dans le coin vers les petits escaliers, les murs sont encore couverts de grandes étagères, et le bureau trône en maître au centre de la pièce en avant des centaines de bibelots et divers objets aux caractères qui me sont inconnus. Impossible de dire s'ils seraient toujours là dans les années à venir car je n'y ai que rarement prêté attention.

\- Puis-je vous servir quelque chose à boire Monsieur Black ? Propose-t-il en s'installant à sa chaise de bureau.

J'hésite beaucoup dans ma manière d'agir. Dois-je continuer à maintenir un semblant de masque, celui de l'élève que je devrais être, ou puis-je tout de suite briser les apparences ?

Comme de toute manière il finira par tout savoir, je préfère choisir la deuxième option.

Adieu les faux semblants.

\- Un Wisky pur feu serait terriblement agréable, Albus, soupiré-je en me glissant sur le fauteuil devant lui.

Je n'ai jamais cru possible de prendre Dumbledore par surprise, pourtant ses yeux s'écarquillent et il m'observe avec un étonnement qui ne peut pas être feint.

\- Et vous souhaiteriez peut-être accompagner cette boisson d'une petite inhalation aux Herbes Brillantes, lance-t-il souriant.

Il se moque en me proposant de prendre cette drogue.

\- Je préfère la Fumée d'Ombre, répliqué-je taquin.

Son intérêt se fait encore plus grand tandis que des petites tasses se posent en face de nous et se remplissent de thé. J'imagine que je vais devoir attendre un moment avant de pouvoir ressentir à nouveau la morsure agréable de l'alcool, mais pour l'instant je saurais me contenter de quelque chose de chaud.

En portant le récipient jusqu'à mes lèvres, je renifle son contenu. Je le reconnais, Albus en a apporté des dizaines de sachets pour les réunions de l'Ordre. L'odeur qui s'en dégage est douce et délicate, fleurie elle m'évoque toutes ses longues soirées passées en compagnie des autres membres. Des engueulades aux éclats de rire, l'ambiance pouvait changer du tout au tout. Mais le thé était toujours là, joliment servi dans le vieux service de ma mère.

\- Jasmin, votre préféré, lancé-je en reposant ma tasse sans y avoir touché.

\- En effet, admet-il figé.

Je me rapproche de lui, attrape le pot de sucre et tend dans sa direction une cuillère pleine.

\- Une seule cuillère, c'est bien ça ?

Il ne me répond pas cette fois-ci, se contente de tendre sa coupe dans ma direction. Son air soupçonneux se fait maintenant inquiet. Il m'invite à continuer. Je crois que j'ai été capable d'obtenir toute son attention.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, soufflé-je finalement. Je suis bien Sirius Black mais je ne suis plus un enfant. J'ai 36 ans et je crois que j'ai eu un petit problème temporel.

Le thé manque de se renverser lorsqu'Albus s'arrête de remuer. Je crois que c'est le seul signe perceptible de son étonnement car un masque d'impassibilité s'est posé sur ses traits, plus aucune lueur ne brille dans son regard et son sérieux si rare me transperce.

Comme à cette époque.

 _Je me revois tel que j'étais. Mon âme froissée des pertes que j'ai subi, le rire nerveux qui gonflait ma poitrine et le rictus désespéré qui étirait mes lèvres. J'avance vers la barque sous le feu des flashs et des insultes. Mes mains tremblent dans les menottes étroites et mon corps est endoloris. Les Aurors qui m'ont récupéré la veille se sont donnés à coeur joie pour assouvir leur satisfaction de voir le Seigneur des ténèbres disparaître à jamais. Et quelque part parmi la foule, les aperçois. Albus et Remus se tiennent droit entre les silhouettes sombres des inconnus. Nulle joie ou colère sur leurs traits figés. Juste ce même regard glacé. Juste froid et concentré._

Ma gorge se noue alors que mon nez me pique. Je ne cherche pas à lutter contre les larmes cette fois-ci. Je ne cherche pas à les faire disparaître. Je ne me suis jamais montré faible face à lui, je ne lui ai jamais dit comme j'avais été blessé quand j'avais découvert qu'il ne m'avait pas soutenu et pourtant maintenant j'ai envie de lui hurler toutes mes craintes, toutes mes peines, alors que l'homme qui se trouve en face de moi n'est à peine plus qu'un directeur pour le Sirius que je suis censé être, et non pas le mentor qu'il deviendra au cours des deux années au sein de l'Ordre.

Je voudrais juste qu'il fouille en une seule fois dans mes mémoires, qu'il voit ce qu'il reste de moi et qu'il comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez une personne responsable, Monsieur Black, lance-t-il. Je n'aurais pas cru que vous en viendrez à jouer avec le temps. C'est quelque chose de très dangereux.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu.

Si je l'ai voulu. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir changer le cours des choses, de faire en sorte que Harry puisse grandir avec ses parents. Être arrivé ici, à cette époque, est sûrement la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis que James est mort.

\- Vos pensées ! Refermez les, lance-t-il.

Sa voix, bien que douce, est comme un coup de fouet qui me fait regagner la réalité. Je me suis redressé sur mon fauteuil et je tente de porter mon attention sur tout ce qui traîne dans la pièce dans l'espoir de faire disparaître les souvenirs qui reflux.

\- Il faut absolument que je comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé, ajoute-t-il en se levant.

Il fait le tour de la pièce, les mains dans le dos, passe devant moi sans s'arrêter. Alors qu'il fait les cent pas, le silence pesant qui s'est installé me rend malade.

\- Réalisez-vous l'ampleur du problème Monsieur Black ?

Jouer avec le temps ? Je me souviens des histoires horribles de femme mourrant en deux heures, de personne devenue folle, et autres rumeurs abracadabrantes et effrayantes. Aucune pourtant pour justifier ma présence ici.

\- Vous possédez un savoir de notre futur qui ne doit tomber entre les mains de personne, continue-t-il en marquant une pause.

De ce que j'ai l'impression de savoir, il n'y a que des choses désespérantes, rien qui pourrait intéresser le seigneur des ténèbres car c'est son ascension fulgurante et sa réussite qui y prédomine.

Non.

Non c'est faux.

Pendant de longues années il a disparu. Détruit en partie par Harry Potter. A la suite de la mort de…

\- Vous devez protéger votre esprit au plus vite… Et nous devons trouver un moyen de vous renvoyez chez vous.

Non !

J'ai hurlé dans mon crâne mais ma voix n'est pas sortie, le nœud qui me tord la gorge m'en empêche. Je devrais pourtant rentrer, je devrais retrouver Harry et l'aider dans sa quête. Mais je ne veux pas retrouver les autres, leurs regards remplis de pitiés. Ici personne ne m'a encore trahi. Personne n'a cru une seule seconde que je pourrais être responsable de la mort de mon meilleur ami.

Mes yeux se ferment alors que j'enfouie mon visage dans le creux de mes paumes.

\- Comment cette abomination a-t-elle été possible ? Demande-t-il.

Parle-t-il de tous mes amis qui m'ont tourné le dos ? J'ouvre les paupières pour l'observer. Non, il s'est détourné et regarde à travers une fenêtre.

\- Le Voile. Au département des mystères.

Ses sourcils se froncent alors qu'une de ses mains se perd dans sa barbe grisonnante. Cette réponse semble lui convenir même si pour moi elle est terriblement floue. J'imagine qu'il connaît le Voile. Je me demande si finalement il existe ne serait-ce qu'une chose que Albus Dumbledore ne connaît pas.

\- Il faudra savoir si vous êtes revenu sur la même trame temporelle, ou si un voyage de cette importance a pu provoquer une rupture.

Je le regarde sans comprendre mais réalise rapidement qu'il ne s'adresse pas réellement à moi. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vague tandis qu'il continue ses murmures. Il parle de continuum espace temps, de théorie des branches, et autre chose aux noms qui n'évoquent à mes oreilles que des formules incompréhensibles.

Quand il termine enfin, il semble tout juste réaliser que je suis encore là.

\- Nous allons trouver une solution rapidement, me dit-il d'une voix qui se veut sûrement appaisante.

Mais ça ne fonctionne pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il est au pied du mur et ça m'effraie. Jamais Dumbledore n'est au pied du mur, il a toujours une longueur d'avance. Cette fois-ci pourtant, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas me reposer uniquement sur lui.

\- Faites attention. Vous pourriez représenter notre fin à tous.

Pour lui cette phrase ne représente peut-être rien d'autre qu'une constatation, pour moi c'est un coup de poignard. Ma présence ici en plus de ne pas être désirée est dangereuse pour les personnes que j'aime. Pourtant, il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour réaliser que les personnes que j'aime sont soient décédées soient terriblement changées. Difficile d'imaginer que ma présence à cette période-ci puisse transformer ce futur abjecte en quelque chose de pire encore.

Albus a dû remarquer le sourire cynique qui s'est affiché sur mes lèvres car ses sourcils se sont de nouveau froncés. Il est retourné à sa place et s'est installé dans son immense chaise. Je me demande si celui lui confère une plus grande confiance, ou si ce n'est que pour accentuer le dramatique de la situation.

\- Vous devez prendre très au sérieux mes conseils, dit-il.

J'ai l'impression qu'il a oublié à qui il s'adresse. Son ton moralisateur aurait convenu à un adolescent mais pas à l'adulte que je suis. Je n'en fais pourtant aucune remarque, ça n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Je le ferais.

\- Je pourrais vous renvoyer dans un endroit pendant quelque temps, où vous serez à l'abri.

Mon coeur manque un battement quand je réalise qu'il veut m'éloigner de Poudlard. Une vague de protestation me brûle la poitrine alors que je sers les poings. C'est hors de question. Je veux rester avec mes amis.

\- Ca porterait trop l'attention sur moi, tenté-je en détournant le regard.

Qu'est-ce que j'espère ? Qu'en regarder mes pieds il ne verra pas que c'est juste une requête égoïste ? Que si je veux rester c'est simplement pour moi ?Quand je redresse les yeux dans sa direction, ses iris sont braqués sur moi mais je n'y lis nulle agressivité.

 _De la pitié pour le pitoyable Siriusss._

Ses paupières s'écarquillent.

L'a-t-il également entendu? Cette voix ? La voix grinçante et traînante de Bella ? Si c'est le cas, il n'en dit rien et retourne de nouveau à sa contemplation. Cette fois-ci, ses mains sont dans son dos et il se force à se tenir droit. Et même si sa barbe et sa chevelure contiennent encore quelques traces d'acajou qui auront disparu dans quelques années, il me paraît étrangement plus vieux. Ses épaules sont plus basse, sa nuque légèrement courbée. Est-ce ça de combattre un mal sans savoir comment ?

\- Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais si je considère qu'il est plus sage de vous envoyer ailleurs, je le ferais, me prévient-il.

\- Je comprends, soupiré-je.

\- Sirius, ajoute-t-il d'une voix douce. Nous allons trouver une explication et une solution. Ne vous en faites pas.

Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire cette fois-ci mais comme je l'ai toujours fait c'est facile de lui accorder ma confiance. Je me sens un peu plus léger, presque soulager. Je ne sais pas trop comment agir alors je m'incline maladroitement avant de m'éloigner vers la sortie. Lorsque la porte se ferme derrière moi, Dumbledore semble de nouveau perdu dans ses réflexions et se parle à lui-même.

Finalement, peut-être que je ne suis pas le seul à être fou.

J'imagine que tous les autres doivent être à la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Je m'arrête quelques instants à l'embouchure entre les escaliers principaux et les secondaires qui me permettront de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Quelques marches et je serais en bas dans cette salle qui a rempli tant de mes rêves. Un festin sur les tables, de quoi manger pour des jours et des jours, plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Mais mon ventre ne grogne même pas. Étrange, ce corps devrait pourtant avoir l'habitude de trois repas par jours et non pas à la famine que mon esprit a vécu. J'ai l'impression que cette âme brisée est en train d'abîmer cette pauvre enveloppe charnelle.

Alors que je remonte les marches des escaliers, les mains glissées dans mes poches mes yeux se perdent sur des détails. Des détails que je ne souhaiterais plus jamais oublier. Quelques élèves sont en train de traîner des pieds pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, d'autres sont dans un coin, j'aperçois même un couple qui se bécote dans l'ombre d'une tapisserie à l'abri. C'est cette atmosphère-ci de Poudlard que je veux garder ancrée dans mes souvenirs. Et pas celle d'une école ravagée par la peur d'un mal qui brisait les familles à l'extérieur.

Combien de temps avant que la terreur ne se glisse dans chaque recoin? Que les regards se fassent suspicieux et que les clans ne se forment ?

Un an ? Peut-être deux tout au plus.

Je me glisse derrière le portrait de la grosse dame après lui avoir donné le mot de passe et me précipite sans attendre jusqu'au dortoir. Par chance nos noms sont affichés sur la porte et je me glisse dans notre chambre. Le poêle est allumé car la fraîcheur de l'automne commence déjà à se faire sentir. Il règne dans cette pièce un bazar inimaginable. Seul le coin de Remus est approximativement rangé : son coffre à lui est fermé et il n'y a nul vêtement qui traîne sur le lit. De notre côté, à James et moi, le sol a disparu sous les chemises et les pantalons, j'aperçois des chaussettes solitaires sous l'un des tables de chevet et un peu plus loin une autre qui tient en équilibre instable sur la tête de lit. Je me demande comment elle a atterri ici.

C'est étrange, mes livres et mes parchemins sont ouverts sur ma couverture et je reconnais l'un de mes pulls préférés qui est jeté en boule à côté de mon oreiller. C'est comme si j'avais été là la veille.

Et c'est le cas.

Avant que je gagne ce corps, Sirius-d'avant vivait comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu.

J'attrape ce qui me semble être un pyjama et me rend jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'une des serviettes qui traînaient par terre finit sur le grand miroir devant les deux lavabos avant que je n'ai le temps de m'apercevoir plus en détail. C'est un réflexe que j'ai depuis mon retour à Azkaban,. Hors de question de faire face à mon reflet. Je répugne trop de voir ce que je suis.

Une fois déshabillé, je reste un moment sous l'eau, appuyé contre le mur de la douche. Je sens des ruisseaux se former dans le creux de mes clavicules, glisser le long de mon torse, se perdre dans les sillons de mes abdominaux.

Je me demande combien de temps Sirius-d'avant a-t-il perdu à les travailler. Dans mes souvenirs, je faisais tous les soirs une série d'abdominaux et de pectoraux pour forger la silhouette de l'adolescent maigrichon que j'étais. Ça a presque fonctionné, et même si ce n'est pas le corps d'un adulte, on aperçoit les délimitations nettes de mes abdominaux et mon torse possède des formes élégantes sans être trop marquées en accord avec des bras presque musclés.

Après Azkaban j'étais un squelette, mes muscles se limitaient à des tendons filiformes et saillants sous une peau si pâle qu'elle en était bleue. Les plaies boursouflées, rougies et infectées étaient partout, stigmates inoubliables de ses années de terreur.

Même après un an avec Remus, je me rapprochais tout juste d'un homme. Je n'avais jamais récupéré complètement.

On ne récupère jamais d'Azkaban.

L'eau glacée me mord le visage lorsque je le porte sous le pommeau de la douche, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux je les tire en arrière. Ils sont longs, terriblement longs. Je pourrais les couper, comme j'ai toujours voulu le faire, mais ma ressemblance avec mon frère m'a toujours exaspéré et c'était peut-être ma façon, à l'époque, de faire comprendre que j'étais différent.

J'attrape le premier savon a disposition et entreprend un nettoyage méticuleux. Si jamais je finis par rentrer, je veux pouvoir laisser ce corps en parfait état au Sirius-d'avant. Quand je termine, je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé mais suffisamment pour que les autres soient rentrés. Je les entends de l'autre côté de la porte.

Alors que je passe une de serviettes sur mon visage, quelqu'un rentre brutalement.

Surpris, je fais face à James.

Il me regarde avec le même étonnement, son regard passe de mon visage à …. à mon entrejambe. Après quelques allés retours son sourire se fait plus moqueur encore et il me demande, malicieux :

\- Tu t'es mis aux douches froides Sirius ?

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me permettre de progresser ou me motiver, à bientôt :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. :) J'ai légèrement modifié mon chapitre précédent par rapport à la conversation avec Dumbledore, le contenu est le même mais la manière est différente, si vous ne souhaitez pas le relire : dites vous juste que Dumbledore n'est pas le monstre cruel que j'en avais fait la première fois !**

 **Réponses reviews :**

 _ **Seena:** Merci beaucoup pour ta présence et pour ta remarque, j'ai réalisé que j'étais allée un peu trop loin dans ma haine contre Dumbledore au point de le faire complètement OCC. J'ai également modifié pour le procès, j'avais complètement oublié ! Merci beaucoup :). _

**_Skaelds :_** _Merciiii :) Et oui mon Dumbledore est complètement tcharbe, j'ai donc modifié un peu ça ;). J'espère te revoir dans les prochains chapitres. Bonne continuation :)._

* * *

\- Et si on discutait un peu ? Propose James sans même se soucier de ma pudeur.

La porte se ferme derrière lui et il s'assoit en tailleur sur les carreaux de la salle de bain. Les bras croisés, il semble attendre que je fasse de même mais pour l'instant je suis figé, la serviette toujours appuyé sur mon visage, incapable de la baisser pour au moins cacher mon intimité.

\- Tu devrais te couvrir pour te réchauffer vite, car à ta place j'aurais peur qu'Elle reste comme ça pour toujours, ricane-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vicelarde en direction de mon entrejambe.

J'ai beau réfléchir à toutes vitesses les mots ne me viennent pas. J'attrape donc rapidement le jogging qui traîne par terre et le passe en tentant d'oublier le regard insistant que me lance mon meilleur ami. Il est tout à fait à l'aise, là, dans la salle de bain alors que j'étais complètement nu quelques secondes auparavant. Ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner, ça a toujours été comme ça. Mais le choc était rude tout de même.

\- Retourne toi, mec ! S'exclame-t-il encourageant en frappant dans ses mains.

Surpris et sans comprendre, je m'exécute et lui montre mon dos. J'attends une quelconque réaction mais puisqu'il ne parle pas, je me décide à lui faire de nouveau face. Il semble terriblement déçu.

\- 'Tain, j'ai cru que tu l'avais fait, lance-t-il en croisant les bras, boudeur.

\- Fais quoi ?

\- Le tatouage runique !

Il fronce les sourcils, plisse les yeux, une grimace prend place sur ses traits. Ses iris me hurlent : « _Tu as oublié ?_ »

Je tente de contrôler mon expression, de ne pas laisser la surprise s'afficher trop nettement sur mon visage. Et en jocker, j'affiche un sourire moqueur que je veux charmeur. Je crois qu'il se laisse duper car il a moment de flottement.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore fait, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas encore l'argent, raillé-je en croisant les bras.

Je m'en souviens maintenant, ce tatouage runique dont on a parlé pratiquement toute notre scolarité. On avait décidé de s'en faire des jumeaux, dans notre dos, le long du trapèze d'une épaule à l'autre. Mais pour ce projet j'avais dit que je voulais attendre d'avoir l'argent, mon propre argent, puisque je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec ma famille. Malheureusement, lorsque j'en avais eu les moyens, il était mort.

\- Je pensais que c'était pour ça que tu fuyais mes accolades, lance-t-il en détournant les yeux.

J'ai l'impression qu'il est peiné mais quand il tourne son visage vers moi, je réalise qu'il s'agit de l'inquiétude. Mon coeur se serre et je suis incapable de retenir le sourire qui me barre les lèvres. Un vrai sourire, ému. J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'enlacer et le remercier de se soucier ainsi de moi, mais j'ai trop peur de ma réaction si je le fais. Alors je me contente de poser une main sur son épaule et il presse sa paume contre elle. Son visage s'illumine d'un sourire.

\- J'ai juste mal à cause de la chute, tenté-je en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe de 80 mètres.

\- C'était à peine 10 mètres, corrige-t-il.

\- Je suis tombé dans le lac, accorde moi au moins 40 !

\- Ton exploit sera reconnu et ton nom sera sur toutes les lèvres jusque dans vingt ans.

Je me retiens de rire car j'ai peur qu'il raisonne faux.

Si seulement, mon ami, tu savais à quel point tes paroles sont justes. Mais ce n'est pas pour être tomber dans le lac de Poudlard que Sirius Black sera connu mais pour avoir tuer ses amis et s'être échappé d'Azkaban.

\- Tu recommences, lance-t-il froidement.

Devant mon regard surpris, il ajoute :

\- Tu as plané toute la journée ! Allez lève toi et rase toi qu'on en finisse, Remus voudrait pouvoir se doucher !

Il s'est redressé après m'avoir donné une petite tape sur l'épaule. Je le regarde sans comprendre en passant une main sur mon visage, le duvet est particulièrement léger, rien qui nécessite un rasage. Alors pourquoi parle-t-il de ça ?

Quand je me redresse, je remarque un coupe-choux moldu qui traîne sur le lavabo juste à côté de son blaireau et d'une fiole de produit. Ces éléments me permettent de me remémorer les rumeurs que j'avais entendu en étant jeune, que les méthodes de rasage moldu permettaient à la barbe de pousser plus drue et rapidement. Que c'était le meilleur moyen pour obtenir une véritable pilosité adulte.

Un rire se coince dans ma gorge alors que je fais tourner le rasoir entre mes doigts. Je n'ai jamais été capable de m'en servir et j'ai capitulé après une année de tentative ratée.

Je repose l'objet en haussant les épaules.

Quitte à arrêter d'ici la fin de l'année autant le faire maintenant.

Quand je sors mes trois camarades sont en pleine discussion. Remus ne s'attarde pas et prend la place à la salle de bain. La porte se verrouille lorsque je me laisse tomber sur le lit de James, jambes croisées tandis que j'écoute d'une oreille attentive leurs propos.

\- Tu voudrais mettre ça où? Dans son shampoing, on sait tous les deux qu'il ne l'utilise pas, soupire James en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir de quel sujet il s'agit. Sans aucun doute un plan pour piéger Severus. Mon meilleur ami se tourne dans ma direction, le regard malicieux et un grand sourire qui creuse ses joues de fossettes.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penserais ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Nous pourrions nous contenter de peindre ses capes en rouge, proposé-je.

Mon idée ne fait pas mouche, ils me regardent déçus.

\- Il nous faut quelque chose à l'ampleur de ce qu'il a dit, me rappelle Peter.

Sans se douter que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que Severus a pu faire pour nous offenser. Un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres, ça fait tellement longtemps, ça m'avait manqué.

\- Peter proposait que l'on métamorphose son shampoing pour faire qu'il sente le bouc pendant au moins une journée, m'explique James. Mais on sait tous qu'il ne l'utilise pas vu l'état de ses cheveux.

\- Nous pourrions empoisonner sa gourde, continue le rat, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il serait incapable de quitter les toilettes tellement il se viderait.

\- C'est ridicule, ça pourrait mal tourner, c'est dangereux, soufflé-je en balayant l'air devant moi de ma main, comme pour repousser cette idée stupide.

De cette remarque, je récolte deux nouveaux regards déçus. Et même désabusés.

\- C'était ta proposition la semaine dernière quand il se l'était un peu trop jouer en cours de potion, me dit James sourcils hauts. Cette fois-ci il faudrait quelque chose d'un peu plus… explosif.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'espère terriblement que l'offense de Severus est abominable, inimaginable, histoire de justifier nos futurs actions. Mais je connais la réalité, il doit s'agir de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que de « se la jouer en cours de potion ». C'est étrange comme cette situation me rend nauséeux. Pourtant ça ne m'avait pas gêné, avant. Je m'étais drapé dans ma cape d'illusion, suffisamment pour ne pas réaliser que nous n'étions que des tyrans et je justifiais mes actes sous une soi-disant justice contre les futurs mangemorts.

\- Sirius ?

Je relève les yeux, vers Peter. Il doit m'a sûrement demandé quelque chose mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Je me contente donc de le regarder bêtement.

\- J'imagine que ça répond à ta question, ricane James. C'est une idée stupide Peter !

\- Peut-être mais pour l'instant je suis le seul qui propose des choses intéressantes, déplore-t-il avec une moue agacée. Alors que ça devrait être toi, Sirius, qui propose le plus de chose.

Je retiens une grimace en me laissant tomber sur la couverture. Apparemment Servilus m'a insulté, ou peut-être plus ? Mais même en me creusant la mémoire je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce dont il aurait pu être question. Comme c'est amusant, j'ai l'impression que mon esprit à fait le tris, je ne me souvenais presque pas de nos _petites_ blagues, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve ici.

 _Tu n'avais plus souvenir de grands choses._

Pas faux.

Mais maintenant, à travers mes paupières closes, j'ai l'impression que les scènes me reviennent à la pelle. Je vois se rejouer les scènes d'humiliations tandis que l'amertume et le dégoût me tordent la gorge.

\- Je trouverai quelque chose, lorsque je le voudrais, finis-je par dire. J'ai toujours été meilleur pour trouver des choses.

\- Pas faux, remarquent mes deux amis.

Le remord prend la forme d'une vague tiédasse et désagréable qui inonde mes membres. J'aurais préféré ne pas me souvenir, j'aurais préféré tout oublier ou simplement les garder au fond de mon crâne dans cette pièce de mon adolescence que j'ai fermé à clé il y a longtemps. Plus je me remémore, plus je me répugne et il ne me faut que quelques images des idées tordues que nous avions pu avoir pour me donner envie d'une nouvelle douche froide.

Pourtant, quand je me redresse c'est pour regagner mon lit puisque la porte de la salle de bain est toujours close. Allongé dans les couvertures, je prends une profonde respiration, profitant de cette odeur familière et douce du linge propre de Poudlard.

Suffisamment pour faire disparaître les pensées que j'ai tourné vers Severus.

Maintenant, il n'y a plus que le dortoir et ce lit confortable. C'est tellement étrange de se retrouver ici, dans l'atmosphère apaisante du dortoir. Pendant une seconde, j'ai dû mal à m'imaginer capable de m'endormir mais je termine à peine ma respiration que je me sens sombrer dans les limbes terribles du sommeil.

Droit vers mes pires cauchemars.

 _Les cumulus avaient couverts le ciel, filtrant une lumière orange aux allures d'apocalypse. Des torrents d'eau s'abattaient sur les taules bleutées des toits au rythme des bourrasques tandis que le sol disparaissait pratiquement sous le nuage de gouttelettes que formait la forte pluie à son contact. Agenouillé dans la boue, je tentais de dégager de mon visage les ruisseaux glacés qui me brouillaient la vue. Installé dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, ma baguette en main, le bourdonnement du tonnerre camouflait pratiquement la respiration haletante de ma partenaire. Ma gorge était sèche malgré l'humidité ambiante et mon coeur menaçait de s'extirper hors de ma poitrine._

 _La mission était un échec._

 _Il nous fallait fuir._

 _Mais mes forces m'avaient abandonné et j'étais incapable de bouger. Face à nous, silhouettes noires et grises, les mangemorts se rapprochaient d'un pas lent. Ils avaient toujours eu le penchant pour le dramatique et s'amusaient à l'accentuer dès que cela leur était possible. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne me sentais pas capable de m'en moquer. Mes mots m'avaient abandonné et je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de cette procession fantomatique._

 _Il était là. Parmi eux._

 _Son visage défiguré, son teint pâle et ses yeux à l'éclat rouge brillant._

 _Terrifiant._

Les yeux grands ouverts, je contemple l'obscurité ambiante avec terreur. Pendant un instant, mes membres sont figés et mon coeur est le seul capable de mouvement : un battement précipité. Quand je reprends mon souffle, je ferme mes paupières pour faire disparaître les petits éclats blancs qui ont illuminé la périphérie de ma vision. La nausée est déjà là et je tente de penser à autres choses pour l'oublier.

Le souvenir de cette unique rencontre a été l'origine de nombreux cauchemars avant Azkaban. A chaque réveil, je suis glacé et incapable de me mouvoir comme dans mon rêve. Pourtant, maintenant j'ai dû mal à le qualifier de réel cauchemar. C'est plus un songe inquiétant par rapport aux terreurs nocturnes qui peuvent m'habiter depuis mon enfermement.

L'usage de mon corps récupéré, je me redresse pour quitter le dortoir à pas de loup. En bas, la salle commune est vidée et seules quelques lampes sont toujours allumées. Plus aucun feu ne brûle dans l'antre. Je fais quelques pas, contourne la grande table en chêne, glisse mon doigt sur son bois lustré, gagne la petite bibliothèque, puis finalement mes pas me ramènent jusqu'au marbre de la cheminée. J'observe chacune des petites babioles qui s'y trouvent en essayant de trouver leur propriétaire.

Des amis que j'ai eu à Poudlard, je ne me rappelle vaguement que quelques noms.

\- Quelle tenue Black, souffle une petite voix.

Je me retourne, effrayé, mes mains agrippent à mon bas sans trouver la moindre trace de baguette. Je suis un idiot, je suis descendu sans. Mais nul danger, normalement, il s'agit de Marlène qui se tient à l'entrée de l'escalier des filles. Elle s'appuie contre le mur et me toise avec intérêt. Son regard est suffisamment lubrique pour que je réalise que je me tiens torse nu au milieu de la salle commune.

\- Quand je serais directrice de Poudlard, je ferais un nouvel uniforme, m'informe-t-elle alors qu'elle se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil.

\- Ce n'est pourtant que le corps d'un adolescent.

Elle me regarde, surprise.

\- C'est rare de t'entendre dire des choses négatives, lance-t-elle d'abord, avant de préciser : à ton propos.

J'imagine qu'elle a raison. Et plus le temps passe ici, plus je réalise l'ampleur de la bêtise qui m'alimentait en étant plus jeune.

Je me demande à quel moment j'ai fini par devenir raisonnable.

Si un jour je suis devenue raisonnable.

La jeune fille a continué sa route et s'est laissée tomber dans l'un des grands fauteuils, juste à l'angle de la cheminé, à côté d'une petite halogène. Dans la lumière de la lampe le visage de Marlène semble fort marqué, affublée de son pyjama rouge-orangé à tête de lion, l'étrangeté de la situation finit par me sauter aux yeux.

\- Tu dors mal ? Proposé-je en m'installant en face d'elle sur le canapé.

Son sourire disparaît dans un souffle, sa baguette tendue vers la cheminée, une formule suffit à y faire crépiter un feu. Pendant un instant, je la contemple. Je n'aime pas cet air sérieux quand elle l'affiche il n'indique rien de bon. Comme des conversations.

 _Sirius. Il faut qu'on parle._

Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas la voix de Bellatrix mais celle de Marlène, un peu plus grave, celle qu'elle aurait d'ici quelques années. J'ai presque l'impression que je vais l'entendre me dire que notre relation est terminée mais quand ses iris brunes se reposent sur moi, ses lèvres s'étirent et elle me retourne la question.

\- Et toi ? C'est la première fois que je te vois descendre.

Cette Marlène est encore jeune, je ne suis jamais sorti avec elle et je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit imaginer une seule seconde que ça serait arrivé.

\- Donc ça t'arrive souvent, conclus-je.

\- Tu joues à quoi Black ?

\- J'entretiens la conversation.

Elle me lance un regard noir en faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts, j'y vois là une menace implicite et décide de garder le silence. Après quelques minutes à contempler le feu, je finis par m'allonger en travers du canapé, les pieds et la tête posés sur les accoudoirs d'un bout à l'autre de celui-ci.

Mes pensées se redirigent rapidement vers Severus. Le vieux comme le jeune. Du celui de 75 je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose, en dehors d'une aversion profonde pour lui. En le mêlant à celui de 97, il me vient en tête une liste longue comme le bras sur toutes les raisons qui ont fait que je l'ai toujours détesté. Vicieux, faible, prétentieux, égoïste…

\- Tu fais des cauchemars ?

La voix de Marlène me sort de mes pensées. Ses yeux sont rivés dans ma direction et sa mine est encore plus sérieuse. Pendant un instant je l'image en tant que détentrice de mes secrets, comme cela avait pu être le cas il y a longtemps avant qu'elle ne meurt. Mais la fille qui me fait face est une adolescente, de 16 ans.

-Comme tout le monde j'imagine, lancé-je à la volée en haussant les épaules.

\- Tout le monde ne finit pas par se lever pour se vider la tête, note-t-elle.

Mais toi tu es bien là.

Elle a l'air de décrypter mes pensées car un rictus sardonique étire ses lèvres et elle porte de nouveau son attention vers les flammes, comme pour fuir ce début de conversation silencieuse. Une des bûches se fend, provoquant envolée d'étincelles crépitantes. Les lueurs oranges qui s'élèvent et retombent sont hypnotiques, autant que les langues de feu qui lèchent le bois et s'élèvent haut. Elles semblent danser en rythme avec les ombres longues qu'elles projettent sur le sol. Je me perds dans cette marée rouge et or et mes paupières se font de plus en plus lourdes.

A mes côtés, Marlène semble s'être endormie. Ses yeux sont clos et sa poitrine se soulève au rythme lent d'une respiration apaisée. Parmi les souvenirs que j'ai d'elle, ceux où je l'observais à la dérober durant son sommeil font parti de mes préférés. Son visage pâle bien que rond de jeunesse est bien semblable à celui qu'elle abordera dans quelques années. Je me souviens mettre lancé dans une profonde inspection de chaque recoin de son corps. Ses tâches de rousseurs marquent la grande ours sur son nez et une partie de sa joue gauche, et il y a comme un chien dans le creux de sa gorge.

La dernière fois que j'ai pu la contempler comme ça, elle était dans mon lit.

 _Sur le dos, nue et désirable, seul un pan du drap s'emmêlaient entre ses jambes blanches. L'un de ses bras reposait négligemment sur un de ses seins, l'autre rond et ferme était laissé libre. Montagne de chaire crémeuse et lisse, surmonté d'un mamelon rosée. Ses cheveux s'étalaient sur le coussin en une auréole sombre et sa frange était porté sur le côté, libérant son front pâle constellé de tâche de rousseurs qui se propageaient ensuite sur son nez et ses joues avant de réapparaître plus bas sur ses épaules et ses clavicules, et plus discrètement encore dans l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Cuisses rondes et ouvertes._

Un sourire étire mes lèvres alors que je sombre dans le sommeil. Mais cette fois nul cauchemar. Juste des pensées suaves et agréables.

A mon réveil, Marlène est toujours là, profondément assoupie, sa tête a glissé jusqu'à son accoudoir et une de ses jambes est pratiquement droite contre le dossier du fauteuil. Impossible de comprendre comment elle est capable de dormir ainsi !

Le jour s'est levé et même si le soleil n'est pas encore là, une grande luminosité envahi la grande salle. Quand je me redresse, il me faut que quelques étirements pour faire disparaître les quelques tensions provoquées par la couchette de fortune. Dans mon vrai corps, je pense que les courbatures m'auraient suivi tout au long de la journée. La jeunesse a dû bon !

Alors que je m'avance vers l'escalier des garçons, j'aperçois Lily qui descend quatre à quatre les marches. En pyjama. Quand elle m'aperçoit, son regard file entre moi et Marlène toujours assoupie comme si elle cherchait à comprendre, mais finalement elle semble prendre conscience de mon non-habillage et rougit furieusement.

\- Je venais juste chercher Marlène, tente-t-elle de justifier alors qu'elle court vers la cheminée.

Même si l'envie de la taquiner me démange, je reste silencieux et remonte l'escalier jusqu'à mon dortoir. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais tous mes camarades sont encore profondément endormis, même si Peter s'agite en signe d'un réveil prochain. Un coup d'œil en direction de la table de chevet de Remus me permet de pallier à mon ignorance. Bientôt huit heures.

Je réalise alors que je n'ai pas conscience du jour que l'on est. Peut-être le week-end ? C'est la seule possibilité qui pourrait justifier que tout le monde soit encore profondément endormi à cette heure-ci. Je suis tenté d'attendre qu'ils se réveillent mais seul Peter fait mine d'ouvrir les yeux et il est hors de question de rester en tête à tête avec lui.

Bien que j'ai accepté qu'il ne soit pas le traître qu'il sera plus tard, j'ai dû mal encore à le regarder.

Je m'habille donc rapidement. Pas de chemise aujourd'hui mais un t-shirt noir et un pantalon souple. Je n'ai pas encore mis mon pull quand je quitte le dortoir et l'enfile dans l'escalier. Cette fois-ci la salle commune se remplie, plusieurs personnes se sont installées sur les fauteuils, d'autres à la grande table, ils attendent sûrement leurs amis pour aller manger.

Je ne m'arrête pas et me contente de répondre poliment aux salutations que l'on m'adresse. Mon ventre grogne un peu et je décide donc de descendre. Je n'ai pas encore atteint la salle que je suis déjà en train de réfléchir à ce que je ferais après le déjeuner. Direction la bibliothèque ? Pour trouver des informations sur le Voile et d'autres sur les Voyages temporels. De quoi me faire un peu de lecture pour les quinze prochaines années, sans aucun doute !

La Grande Salle est quasiment vide quand j'y arrive, les plus matinaux se sont glissés aux tables et mangent en discutant avec leur voisin. Impossible de savoir qui appartient à quelle maison dans ces tenues de week-end mais il ne fait aucun doute que les élèves sont tous éparpillés en fonction de leur affinité.

Je m'installe malgré tout à la table des Gryffondors dans un coin tranquille en espérant ne croiser personne. Je ne veux me risquer à revoir des gens dont j'ai oublié leur nom au risque de provoquer des tensions inutiles. Mais alors que je picore mon avoine dans un bol, une personne se pose juste devant moi.

Impossible de l'oublier.

Sublime et élégant, Manuel Duruisseau me regarde avec intérêt. De deux ans mon aîné, il paraît quasiment adulte. Serdaigle et capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch, il fait aussi parti du groupe discret des Drumpys, les meilleurs fournisseurs d'alcool de tout Poudlard. Mais je le connais surtout pour ces capacités de joueur de Quidditch dont James n'arrêtait pas de me rabattre les oreilles.

\- Sirius, me salue-t-il en attrapant un verre de jus.

J'attends qu'il parle car j'ai la bouche pleine et surtout je n'ai aucun idée de quoi lui dire. Par chance, il ne semble même pas attendre de moi que je réponde car il reprend immédiatement :

\- Tu as une dent contre Joanne ?

Je fouille rapidement dans ma mémoire, en essayant de remettre un visage sur ce prénom.

\- Ma sœur, précise-t-il légèrement agacé.

Merde.

Joanne Duruisseau, cinquième année, Serdaigle, nous sommes sorties ensembles deux semaines suite à son harcèlement intense pendant plus d'un mois. Ça n'a pas marché, elle s'est lassée rapidement et j'ai récupéré ma liberté.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais une dent contre elle ?

\- Elle m'a dit que tu avais renversé son encre en métamorphose, _exprès_.

Hier, j'ai renversé une encre durant mon arrivée paniquée en métamorphose, et les deux serdaigles m'ont insulté. L'une des deux devait donc être Joanne. Sur le coup j'étais si pressé de ne plus être l'attention de toute la classe que je n'ai même pas pris le temps de les regarder. Je ne visualise que difficilement le visage de la jeune Duruisseau.

\- C'est ridicule, raillé-je.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, rie-t-il en frappant la table du plat de la main. J'ai dit que si Sirius Black voulait lui rendre la vie impossible il avait beaucoup plus d'imagination que simplement renverser de l'encre sur un parchemin. Des milliers d'idées.

Si sa voix s'était fait moqueuse et riante au début de sa tirade, elle est maintenant agressive. Dans son regard je lis quelques menaces particulièrement explicites. J'imagine que je ne dois pas avoir très bonne réputation pour ce genre de chose et qu'en tant que frère Manuel s'inquiète pour sa sœur.

\- C'était parfaitement involontaire, expliqué-je plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'utiliserai mon talent pour ce genre de chose.

L'évocation de mon _talent_ lui tire un sourire cynique mais il acquiesce simplement.

\- Je suis encore là pour cette année Sirius. Et je n'hésiterai devant rien pour protéger ma sœur.

\- Quelle jolie matinée, lance une voix féminine en s'installant à mes côtés.

Marlène s'est glissée sur le banc et contemple Manuel avec un grand sourire. Un sourire trop grand et trop brillant pour ne pas être forcé. Mal à l'aise, il la salue d'un simple geste de tête et qu'elle doit prendre pour une invitation à lui parler car elle s'exclame :

\- De loin c'est une aura pleine de testostérone qui émanent de vous. J'attendais avec impatience le moment où vous alliez vous jeter l'un sur l'autre pour vous battre !

\- Et qui gagnerait ? Demande Manuel intéressé tandis qu'il croise les bras sur son torse.

C'est complètement ridicule. Une main devant mes lèvres suffit à cacher le sourire qui les gagnent. Impossible de ne pas trouver cette situation grotesque. Manuels s'est mis dans cette position en ayant pleinement conscience qu'ainsi ses muscles sont plus apparents.

Qu'attend-t-il pour se mettre torse nu et se couvrir de jus de citrouille pour faire luire ses pectoraux. Mon hilarité a dû se remarquer car il m'adresse un regard froid. Par chance Marlène parle à nouveau, l'empêchant de me demander la raison de mon rire :

\- Aucune chance que Sirius gagne. A moins que tu ne te noues les bras dans le dos, ajoute-t-elle malicieusement.

Aucun doute. Elle flirt. Et ça me dégoûte mais alors que je pensais qu'elle allait continuer sa conversation avec Manuel, elle se tourne vers moi et me demande :

\- Penses-tu que les Serdaigles ont une chance demain contre les Poufsouffles ?

Voyant qu'elle me parle de Quidditch, Manuel décide de rester à notre table et entretien à son tour la conversation :

\- Premier match de la saison, vous allez voir que nous nous sommes grandement améliorés.

\- Quoi, tout ça parce que tu es capitaine cette année ? Raille Marlène. Serdaigle n'a pas encore été capable de battre les jumelles de Poufsouffle. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait aujourd'hui ?

\- Anwen est partie.

\- Mais Callum est tout aussi compétent, rappelle-t-elle.

\- Tu verras, on saura se défendre !

Je m'en souviens. Premier match d'ouverture de notre cinquième année Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle. C'est après ce match que James en était venu à admirer Manuel. Il avait utilisé une technique nouvelle lui permettant de remporter le match haut la main. James m'avait bassiné sur ce match pendant des années, même une fois que l'on ait quitté Poudlard. J'ai en mémoire l'une de ces scènes quand on s'était installé en terrasse pour boir un café et discuté, la gazette posée entre nous deux.

 _\- Tu te souviens de Duruisseau ?_

 _\- La petite ou le grand ? Demandais-je en tournant la page du journal._

 _\- Manuel. Il a rejoint les Tornades de Tutshill, m'expliqua James. Tu te souviens de sa victoire ?_

 _\- James ça fait cinq ans maintenant, tu pourrais arrêter de m'embêter avec cette histoire, disais-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _\- Tu n'es vraiment pas capable de réaliser l'ampleur de la chose, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama-t-il les yeux toujours brillants. Tu te souviens de comme cette incroyable ?_

 _\- Oui je m'en souviens… Encore une fois… Manuel Duruisseau a permis à son attrapeuse de se faire oublier des jumelles Lewis. Il a été siiiii incroyable, en frappant deux cognards à moins de vingt secondes d'écart ! Et Serdaigle remporte le match avec 180 points ! Waaaahouuuu, ironisais-je avant de soupirer._

 _\- Pas mal, nota James avec un sourire._

 _\- Je crois que je m'en souviendrais mieux que du jour de naissance Harry, me moquais-je en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le tibia. Grâce à toi et tes foutues répétitions._

Un sourire barre mes lèvres alors que je me remémore cette agréable moment.

\- Monsieur Black ?

Je redresse la tête et observe surpris la personne qui me fait face. Professeur Leonel. C'est une femme grande et filiforme à la peau brune. Ses yeux, aussi noirs que sa cape, sont posés sur moi. Ses lèvres épaisses et bien dessinées esquissent un sourire énigmatique alors qu'elle reprend :

\- Pourriez-vous me suivre nous devons discuter.

Alors que je marche dans ses pas, j'essaye de répertorier tout ce qui me vient à son propos. Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal durant ma cinquième année, elle est décédée dans des circonstances étranges durant l'été. De quoi alimenter encore plus les rumeurs sur la soi-disant malédiction qui pèse sur le poste. C'était une femme forte et autoritaire qui savait tenir une classe.

Ses cheveux sont longs, retenues dans une tresse africaine à l'arrière de son crâne et d'une couleur identique à sa peau de telle sorte qu'elle ressemblait à une statue de bois, sensation accentuée par la régularité de ses traits et l'absence de défaut sur sa peau malgré sa quarantaine. La partie droite de son crâne est rasée et deux tatouages runiques y sont parfaitement apparents. A présent je suis incapable de les déchiffrer mais je me souviens qu'ils doivent dire quelque chose comme « Sang et cruauté ».

Elle m'arrête lorsque nous sortons de la Grande Salle et me fait face pour me parler :

\- Vous l'ignorez sûrement mais j'ai été diplômé en Recherche Temporelle avant de continuer mon doctorat sur les forces du mal.

Oui je l'ignorais mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle m'a prit à part. Dumbledore a dû lui parler de mon… petit problème.

\- Je vous propose donc de me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau, nous avons besoin d'avoir une conversation avec Albus.

Celle que j'avais eu avec lui la veille me suffisait amplement mais je n'en fis pas la remarque. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir m'apporter les informations dont j'avais besoin.

Son bureau se trouve au quatrième étage, non loin de la bibliothèque. Terriblement exigu, les étagères qui couvrent chaque pans de murs accentuent la sensation étouffante qui règne dans les lieux. De grands tapis multicolores sont éparpillés au sol, accompagnés de poufs en cuirs bruns et ocres. Dans un coin de grandes jarres en verre bleuté et transparents servent de vases pour des fleurs que je ne connais pas.

Albus se tient de bout, les mains dans le dos alors qu'il observa les livres entassés avec attention. Quand il se retourne dans notre direction sous sourire se fait plus grand et il s'installe confortablement sur l'un des coussins. C'est étrange, même installé comme ça, dans une position presque ridicule, il parvient à conserver sa dignité.

\- Nous voilà donc réuni, souffle Leonel en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Le professeur Leonel avait quelques hypothèses à vous proposer, m'explique Albus en m'invitant à m'installer à côté de lui. Je lui ai donc proposer de vous en faire part.

\- C'est surtout que j'ai des choses à vérifier, signale-t-elle avec une moue agacée sur le visage. J'ai longtemps expliquer à Albus que cette situation était invraisemblable. En cas de voyage temporel, les personnes sont dédoublées et ne se retrouve pas comme ça plonger dans leur corps plus jeune ! C'est ridicule.

Et pourtant, malgré ça, je suis bien là. Inutile de le faire remarquer, elle doit l'avoir réalisé.

\- Avez-vous changé des choses ?

Cette question me surprend mais j'y réponds rapidement :

\- Oui, il y a des choses qui se sont passés différemment.

Son sourire se fait moqueur.

\- Impossible de nouveau ! Il y a des règles avec le temps. Nous ne pouvons faire que des boucles et lorsqu'un événement est changé dans le passé alors il l'a été dans le futur également, obligatoirement !

\- Et quelles étaient donc vos propositions ? Demandé-je froissé par sa sécheresse.

\- Les Black ne sont pas connus pour être vraiment saints d'esprits.

Génial.

 _Elle n'a pas tord._

Entre Bella, ma propre mère, et sûrement des dizaines d'ancêtres, difficile de la contredire. Je me suis toujours persuadé que les voix avaient été provoqué par Azkaban, mais peut-être pas finalement ?

Voyant que je ne démens pas, un sourire victorieux prend place sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous proposez donc que le garçon a inventé toute cette histoire, résume Dumbledore.

\- Parfaitement.

\- N'y a-t-il pas moyen que je vous prouve que je ne mens pas ? Demandé-je.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Le thé au Jasmin, la cuillère de sucre, les préférences de Dumbledore. Je pourrais faire pareil avec Minerva ou Alastor.

\- Vous pourriez inventer, rappelle-t-elle avec un sourire.

La conversation avec Marlène me revient.

\- Serdaigle va battre Poufsouffle demain.

\- Pas assez précis, riposte-t-elle.

\- Grâce à Manuel Duruisseau, ajouté-je. Et une de ces nouvelles techniques, durant la trente-deuxième minute. Il va frapper les deux cognards dans un intervalle de vingt secondes et récupérer l'attention des jumelles. Grâce à ça, le vif sera pour son équipe et ils vont remporter le match avec 180 pointes contre 60 pour les Pouffsouffles. Sans son intervention ils vont perdre.

Dumbledore paraît médusé.

\- Difficile de faire plus précis, s'amuse-t-il en lançant un regard en biais vers le professeur de DCFM.

\- Nous pourrons vérifier la véracité de votre histoire demain, lance Leonel suspicieuse.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Demandé-je prudemment.

\- J'imagine que l'on pourra prévenir Saint-Mangouste !

* * *

 **Je suis en train de travailler sur la suite et j'hésite entre des scènes lemons et lime, avez-vous des préférences ? Ou pas du tout de scène de cul ? ;). D'avance merci de vos réponses.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à ! Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture et j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.**

 **Réponses reviews :**

 **Artémis :** _Coucou ! Merci, je suis contente que ce style te plaise. J'ai beaucoup hésité mais finalement la première personne me paraissait le plus facile pour me foutre dans le crâne de Sirius et le torturer avec plaisir (en lui glissant des petites voix dans le crâne, mouhahahaa). Pour ce qui est de voir Harry apparaître dans cette époque... Hahaha ! Ca pourrait être amusant, mais ce n'est pas prévu dans mon petit plan pour l'instant ;). Pour le côté pédophilie du lemon : déjà de un "YUUUUURK" et de deux "POURQUOI ?!" et pour répondre plus franchement : non ! Ca ne sera pas de la pédophilie ;). Bref, tu m'as bien fait rire. Bonne continuation et j'espère te retrouver sur les prochains chapitres :) bonne lecture._

 **Ellie Evans :** _Bonjour et merci d'avoir pris le temps de passer sur ma fanfiction, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu resteras parmi nous ! Yeah, on est bien bien bien ici, non ? Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Une fois mis à la porte du bureau, je reste immobile, les bras ballants. Les paroles du professeur de DCFM ne cessent de me revenir en tête. Si jamais quelque chose arrive, contraire à la prédiction que j'ai énoncé : elle n'hésitera pas à m'envoyer à Saint-Mangouste. Avec une famille comme la mienne, il suffit de la parole d'une ou deux personnes pour que je sois considéré inapte.

Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne tandis que je tente de repousser de l'esprit la nausée qui vient de me prendre la gorge.

Quel jour étions-nous? 15 novembre 1975 ?

Ma main se perd dans mes cheveux tandis que je fais le compte.

16 ans. Ce corps a tout juste 16 ans, depuis une douzaine de jours. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas encore quitté la maison, que Mère ne m'a pas encore déshérité.

C'est en été 1976 qu'elle a véritablement réalisé que j'avais atteint ma majorité, lorsque je ne suis pas rentré pour les vacances d'été et que je suis allé vivre chez les Potter. A cette époque, elle avait tenté par trois fois de me faire placer sous sa tutelle en indiquant aux juges que je n'étais pas encore capable de faire mes propres choix. Grâce à mes professeurs qui s'étaient portés garants de ma santé mentale, j'avais pu lui échappé. Mais si demain les choses n'allaient pas dans mon sens demain ? Si Mère obtenait cette tutelle ? Qu'adviendrait-il de moi ?

Mes paupières sont tombées, assombrissent ma vision, tandis que je lutte contre cette sensation d'emprisonnement qui m'enserre la poitrine. Les murs. De nouveau. Toujours eux. Se rapprochent malgré le calme de ma respiration.

Je n'ai pas le droit de perdre le contrôle, je dois faire en sorte que rien ne change. Il faut absolument que les Serdaigles gagne ce match. J'ai l'impression que le simple fait de respirer à cette époque risque d'y changer quelque chose.

Mon souffle se bloque.

Les yeux de nouveau ouvert, je prends une lente inspiration que j'accompagne d'une expiration au même rythme, par le nez. Quand le monde cesse enfin de tourner, je me remets en marche, d'un rythme rapide.

En m'enfermant à la bibliothèque, dans un coin, je pourrais sûrement passer inaperçu ! Il suffit juste que je n'interagisse avec aucun membre des équipes de Quidditch ! Simple, non ? Surtout à la veille d'un match, aucun d'entre eux ne devrait traîner là-bas, pas même les membres de Serdaigle.

Les lieux sont encore vides lorsque j'arrive, j'imagine que les autres élèves sont encore en train de manger. Pourtant, Madame Pince est déjà là, à son bureau. Ses yeux d'aigles sont posés sur moi et me suivent jusqu'à ce que je me glisse dans un des rayons. J'ai l'impression que sa grimace cruelle s'est accentuée mais je suis pas capable de dire pourquoi… Qu'as-tu encore fait Sirius-d'avant ?

Je me suis arrêté face à l'étagère des sciences temporelles. Contrairement à ce que j'espérai, les livres sont peu nombreux et leurs couvertures austères sont sans le moindre ornement. Terriblement peu attractifs !

J'en fais glisser trois et rejoins l'une des petites tables à l'écart, à côté d'une fenêtre. En hivers ces places sont toujours abandonnées aux profits de celles de l'allée centrale, mieux éclairées et protégées du moindre courant d'air. Ici au moins, je devrais être au calme et personne ne devrait me voir. Quand je m'installe, je réalise que la table est branlante et que les ressorts de mon assise sont rouillés. Apparemment la chance est avec moi jusqu'au bout !

Mes livres posés, je remarque enfin que sur le bureau d'en face, parchemins et grimoires y sont éparpillés. Sans doute un élève qui a élu domicile ici et protège sa place en y laissant ses affaires. Je ne prends pas le temps de regarder le sujet de son étude et reporte mon attention sur mes ouvrages.

Je n'ai jamais été très bon lecteur pour ce genre de chose, préférant les récits de capes et d'épées plutôt que les ennuyantes théories magiques. Le premier chapitre suffit à me faire réaliser que malgré mes 36 ans et mon corps neuf, je suis toujours incapable de rester concentrer très longtemps. Mes yeux ont frôlés les lignes sans permettre à mon cerveau de les assimiler et j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir passé trois heures sur cette chaise car mes jambes sont pleines de fourmis et mon dos me fait mal. J'étends les jambes jusqu'à la chaise en face, en bayant sans honte.

Alors que mes yeux sont brouillés par les larmes d'ennui, j'aperçois une silhouette qui se rapproche et s'arrête juste devant ma table. Cette personne qui s'est approchée doit être en train de me fixer, difficile à dire puisque ma vision est floue. Je l'éclaircis de la paume de mes mains et observe avec surprise le garçon qui me fait face. Même si c'est le week-end il porte son uniforme de vert et argent. Son visage blafard disparaît sous un rideau de cheveux mi-longs et gras, noir, seul son nez long et presque crochu en ressort.

C'est pour ça. C'est pour ça que Severus avait toujours été notre cible préférée. Quoi de plus facile de mettre ce genre de personne plus bas que terre. Il respire la peur, à travers les mèches de cheveux sombres, je réalise que son regard haineux est posé sur moi. Je peux y lire sa colère et le dégoût qu'il éprouve pour moi, mais sa lâcheté suinte par tous ses pores faisant disparaître tous éclats de révolte. Ses lèvres frémissent, j'imagine qu'il doit être en train de m'insulter et de tous les noms. Mais il n'est même pas capable d'élever la voix et de m'en faire part.

Je me demande comment de ce garçon maigrichon et ridicule il a pu devenir ce professeur, agent double, qui quoi que sinistre possédait un certain cran qui lui avait valu le respect d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Tes pieds, lance-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Il mue.

La pitié me tord la gorge alors que je ramène mes jambes vers moi et libère la chaise.

\- Quoi ? Laché-je quand je remarque qu'il me regarde avec surprise.

\- Tu les as enlevés.

\- Oui ?

Il n'ajoute rien, pendant un instant j'ai l'impression qu'il va simplement prendre ses affaires pour s'éloigner de moi, mais finalement après plus d'une minute à se tenir droit à côté de sa chaise, il finit par s'y laisser tomber. Suspicieux ses yeux ne cessent de faire des aller-retours entre moi et ses propres recherches. Si je reste là, il ne sera pas capable de se concentrer. Il donne l'impression d'attendre le moment où je vais le piéger.

C'est sûrement ce qu'aurait fait le Sirius-d'avant s'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Mais… Il ne se serait déjà pas retrouvé dans cette situation : le Sirius-d'avant ne serait jamais allé à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner, et surtout pas seul, il ne se serait jamais installé à l'écart mais dans l'allée principale pour signaler sa présence à tout le monde, et si jamais quelqu'un lui avait demandé de déplacer ses pieds, il se serait sûrement moquer de lui et plus encore si cette personne était Severus Rogue.

Bon sang.

Pourquoi suis-je si mauvais pour tenir mon propre rôle !

J'ai abattu mes coudes sur la table et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Je me demande si je serais un jour capable de me faire à la douceur de cette peau. Mes doigts sont lisses et doux, mon visage sans la moindre trace de rides ou de cicatrices.

Finalement, Je me demande laquelle de nos deux évolutions est la plus surprenante. Il est devenu de l'adolescent maladif, lâche, un professeur respecté des siens. Tandis que moi ? Je suis passé d'un crétin prétentieux à un froussard atteint de syndrôme post-traumatique.

Quand je rouvres les yeux, je réalise que les siens sont toujours portés sur moi, même s'il a ouvert un ouvrage devant lui et qu'il fait mine de prendre des notes. Sa plume goutte sur son parchemin, y étalant des roses d'encre noires qui s'élargissent. Réalise-t-il qu'il est en train d'anéantir son travail sous ses tâches ?

\- Tu es là pour te venger de ce que j'ai dit ? Me demande-t-il finalement.

Je mets un moment à comprendre de quoi il peut bien me parler. Sûrement de cette terrible offense que Peter et James tenaient tant à punir. C'est amusant, je suis le principal sujet de cette situation sans pour autant connaître la nature de l'insulte. J'en viens presque à me demander ce qu'il a pu me dire. Mais ça serait étrange, non ? De lui demander de me le répéter ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais des voyages temporels ? Lancé-je en tournant la page de mon livre.

Ses sourcils se froncent tandis qu'il a un léger mouvement de recul. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il va me répondre, il est bien trop sur la défensive. J'hausse donc les épaules et retourne à ma tentative de lecture.

Comme l'a expliqué le professeur Leonel, ma situation n'est pas orthodoxe, elle ne répond à aucun des critères exposés ici. Dans ce livre que j'ai pris, _dangers et conséquences de la magie du temps_ , il n'est question que des retourneurs de temps. Une ligne fixe de temps. Comme Hermione et Harry ayant été capable de nous sauver, Buck et moi. Il n'y avait jamais existé d'autres possibilités. Avant même qu'ils ne choisissent de le faire, leurs doubles temporels avaient déjà agis.

Pourtant j'avais changé des choses. C'était parfaitement interdit. Mais absolument inévitable. Je n'étais plus le même, je ne pouvais pas agir simplement en me basant sur ce que le Sirius-d'avant aurait pu faire. Ca ne suffisait pas. Quelles seraient les conséquences pour le futur ? Pour les gens que j'avais connu ? Pour Harry qui n'était pas encore né ?

\- C'est une blague ?! Tu viens jusqu'ici pour l'embêter ?

Si ma surprise face à cette attaque virulente est grande, celle de me retrouver avec une baguette dans la narine l'est encore plus. J'imagine que ça n'est pas voulu, que Lily a juste voulu me la mettre _sous_ le nez et pas dedans, mais en me retournant trop vite je me retrouve donc à renifler du bois de saule.

\- Techniquement, c'est du viole, signalé-je en m'écartant pour éviter qu'elle ne me l'enfonce jusque dans le cerveau.

Je tourne un regard vers Severus, il reste silencieux et me regarde avec un petit sourire amusé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérai de sa part ? Qu'il me défende ? Qu'il lui explique que je ne lui voulais rien de mal ? L'éclat qui brille dans ses yeux suffisent à me faire comprendre qu'il ne dira rien et qu'il va se contenter de profiter du spectacle.

Lâche !

\- Tu es impossible Black ! Continue Lily avec un volume suffisamment élevé pour faire rappliquer Madame Pince. Venir jusqu'ici pour… Pour…

Ses yeux se sont arrêtés sur mes livres, ses traits se figent dans l'incompréhension. Son air se fait sérieux et réfléchi comme si elle était en train de poser les hypothèses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lance-t-elle plus bas, le ton de sa voix se fait maintenant sans accusation.

Son bras se relâche un peu, sa baguette pointe maintenant le sol.

Est-ce vraiment si difficile de m'imaginer en train d'étudier ?

\- Humm… Dans une bibliothèque, avec des livres… Installé à une table… J'imagine que je suis en train de lire ? Proposé-je d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Comme si tu savais lire, Black, siffle Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je retiens ma jambe qui s'est levée par réflexe et a bien failli rentrer en contact fortuit avec son tibia. Cet abruti se permet enfin les réflexions maintenant qu'il se sent en sécurité ? Digne Serpentard !

\- Ca suffit tout ce bruit ! Vous dérangez tout le monde !

Madame Pince arrive à vive allure, les mains sur les hanches, elle nous foudroie tous les trois du regard. Enfin… Elle me foudroie du regard et couve Lily et Severus d'un air tendre et sympathique.

\- Sirius Black, je ne suis pas étonnée, souffle-t-elle froidement. Vous me ferez le plaisir de sortir de cette bibliothèque pour laisser les autres étudiants en paix ?

Les autres étudiants ? Mise à part nous trois, il n'y a qu'un pauvre Serdaigle qui dort à moitié sur sa table dans l'allée principale, et une Marlène qui se planque derrière l'un des rayonnages. Je suis sûr le point de faire un caprice, de signaler que je ne suis pas responsable de cette situation, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je ferme mes livres mais lorsque je fais mine de les prendre, Madame Pince les observe froidement en ajoutant :

\- Laissez ses livres là-où ils sont Monsieur Black, je ne crois pas vous avoir autoriser à en emprunter de nouveau.

La rage me bloque la gorge alors que je repense à mon passé. A cette fois-ci quand j'ai rendu un livre à moitié déchiré sans même tenter le moindre sort. A l'époque, je m'en fichais, ça n'était qu'un bouquin débile à mes yeux. Mais maintenant, ma haine augmente.

Envers moi-même.

Je tente une respiration profonde, pour rester calme. Pourtant, mes pas sont rapides et j'imagine qu'il est difficile de ne pas y lire mon énervement. Lorsque la porte claque derrière-moi, je réalise que la périphérie de ma vision s'est assombrie. Une main se perd dans mes cheveux, ils glissent dans ma nuque, jusqu'à ma nuque et pratiquement mes omoplates. Mes doigts s'y emmêlent et j'ai envie de les arracher.

Sortir.

J'utilise la force de l'adrénaline et de ma colère incontrôlable pour descendre rapidement les marches et rejoindre au plus vite l'extérieur. Quand mes pieds foulent la prairie de la pente et que l'air frais envahi mes poumons, je réalise qu'il m'est plus facile de mettre de côté toute cette amertume.

Je pourrais reprendre mes recherches demain. Une fois que le professeur Leonel serait enfin assurée que je ne suis pas fou, elle qui est censée s'y connaître pourrait enfin me donner les réponses dont j'ai besoin.

La poitrine gonflée, je me dirige d'un pas lent jusqu'à un petit coin de paradis. Poudlard se situe au plus haut sur la colline et surplombe le lac par une petite falaise. En passant par la cours intérieure, il est possible de déboucher sur une petite prairie qui longe la façade Sud. A partir des deux grands Saules le chemin est à peine plus qu'une bande de terre d'un mètre avec le mur d'un côté et le vide de l'autre, mais une fois l'un des plus hauts rochers atteint la vue est imprenable.

Le soleil du matin a déjà réchauffé la pierre et quand je m'y installe, elle irradie contre moi et m'apaise. Les rayons doux de l'astre se posent sur ma peau. Les bras écartés j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'ils couvrent la plus grande partie de mon corps. D'ici je vois toute l'étendue du lac à l'eau opaque. A n'importe quelle autre heure de la journée l'eau paraît noire mais là sa surface est scintillante et légèrement bridée par une brise fraîche.

Je crois que c'est la définition du bonheur.

Après tant d'année passer à l'ombre sans pouvoir jamais voir la lumière du soleil, peut-être que c'est ce qu'il me fallait pour réaliser l'importance d'instant comme celui-ci.

Ce petit instant de paix.

\- Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un d'autre connaissait cette endroit.

Je tourne la tête et observe Marlène qui se rapproche. Les mains dans les poches, elle ne semble pas s'inquiéter du vide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sirius ? Tu nous fait une crise existentielle ?

\- Ca changerait quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Pour moi, non. Mais pour tes petits copains qui courent dans tout le château pour te chercher, oui.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que je réalise que ce matin j'ai tout fait tout seul. Je ne les ai pas attendu pour manger, je ne les ai pas rejoins après et maintenant je suis là seul. Jamais Sirius-d'avant n'aurait fait ça. Mes doigts sur les tempes, je les masse en gardant les paupières fermées.

Je vais avoir le droit à une grande discussion. Je ne sais pas s'ils laisseront passer ça.

\- Tiens, j'ai emprunté ça pour toi, lance-t-elle en poussant dans direction deux ivres. Je ne pouvais pas prendre l'autre, il était trop ancien pour être sortie de la bibliothèque.

Je regarde surpris les ouvrages que j'étais en train d'étudier tout à l'heure.

\- Comment ?

\- J'étais avec Lily lorsqu'elle t'a… injustement attaqué, termine-t-elle avec une grimace.

Je feuilleté les livres avec attention. Grâce à ça je vais pouvoir continuer mes recherches !

\- Merci beaucoup !

Mon enthousiasme doit être évident car elle éclate de rire et ajoute :

\- Une chose que je ne pensais pas pouvoir arriver : Sirius Black dont les yeux brillent en voyant des livres. Dire que les autres pensent que tu te contentes d'être beau !

Je ne fais pas de remarques à ce propos et me contente d'un simple clin d'œil qui la fait s'esclaffer. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas continuer la lecture de _dangers et conséquences de la magie temporelle_ , mais peut-être que ceux-ci m'apporteraient plus de réponses.

\- C'était à propos de quoi ton cauchemar ?

Je redresse la tête dans sa direction. De nouveau elle observe autre chose, incapable de me faire face lorsqu'elle pose une question sérieuse. Je déteste quand elle fait ça. Quand elle fuit les conversations importantes, alors je décide de répondre par une question :

\- Et toi ? Marlène, pourquoi est-ce que tu te réveilles si souvent ?

La vérité je ne l'ai jamais connu. Elle a toujours utilisé son air cynique et ses moqueries pour me donner des réponses improbables et toujours différentes. Même lorsqu'elle se réveillait en pleine nuit en pleurs à mes côtés. D'une certaine manière je m'y suis habitué et j'ai fini par me persuader que je n'aurais jamais la réponse. C'est peut-être pour ça que mon cœur a manqué un battement lorsqu'elle m'a dit :

\- J'ai peur.

Étrangement cet aveux fait écho à mes propres émotions. Quand nos regards se croisent, j'y lis le reflet de la terreur qui n'a pas cessé de m'habiter depuis que je suis sortie d'Azkaban. Ses murailles se sont affaissées, et je peux y lire l'étendue de ses craintes. Elle est comme moi.

 _Faux, il n'y aucun éclat de folie dans ses yeux._

\- Que t'est-il arrivé, Marlène ?

Ma voix est basse, pratiquement un murmure. Je lui ai laissé lire peut-être trop de mes sentiments car je sens qu'elle érige de nouveau ses boucliers, un sourire rieur naît sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se moque d'une voix sans la moindre émotion :

\- Tu te prends pour le Docteur Lovling ? Tu vas aussi me faire payer la consultation ?

\- Je ne sais même pas qui est le docteur Lovling, soupiré-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu m'étonnes que tu sois si mauvais en cours, ricane-t-elle en me regardant. On en a parlé la semaine dernière abruti. Le bouquin rose que je lisais ? Tu te souviens pas ?

Mon masque est en place, mon sourire charmeur aussi. Il ressemble un peu à sourire classique sauf qu'il ne s'étire que sur la partie gauche de mon visage et y creuse mon unique fossette.

\- Je ne retiens que les choses réellement importantes, Marlène.

Comme le résultat d'un match de Quidditch entre étudiants ?

\- Tiens, on a de la compagnie, m'informe-t-elle en regardant en direction du chemin.

Des voix que j'entends, je reconnais celle de Remus et James, Peter doit être avec eux. Mes poings se serrent et je tente désespérément de trouver une excuse à ma présence ici. Et surtout à mon absence pour ce début de matinée.

Leur dire que j'étais à la bibliothèque ? Comment justifier ça ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils me croiraient.

\- Tu es en froid avec eux ? Murmure-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'ils sont déjà là, tous les trois. Ils ne semblent pas surpris de voir Marlène avec moi, et la présence de la carte qui dépasse de la poche de James m'en donne la raison. Ils ont dû voir que l'on y était tous les deux.

\- Un petit mot avant de nous abandonner lâchement la prochaine fois ? Me propose James avec un sourire.

Ce n'est pas un sourire, plus un rictus. Il paraît un peu énervé que je sois parti sans lui. Je me demande comment aurait réagit Sirius-d'avant si James avait fait ce que j'ai fait ce matin. J'aurais été peiné de voir que mon meilleur ami, mon presque-frère, ne me donne pas la moindre attention.

S'ils regardent la carte depuis ce matin pour me trouver alors ils ont dû voir que j'étais à la bibliothèque.

\- Nous devions… discuter, intervient Marlène avec un air énigmatique.

Je ne sais pas à quoi elle est en train de jouer mais apparemment ça marche. La mine peinée de James se fait maintenant enjouée et il me regarde pleins de soupçon avec un sourire criard.

\- Et cette discussion s'est-elle bien passée ? Demande-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Très bien, elle m'a ramené des livres de… commencé-je.

\- On sort ensembles, lance Marlène en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Les trois regards de mes amis se posent sur elle avec une surprise évidente, puis sur moi, et de nouveau sur elle. Peter à la bouche grande ouverte et j'imagine que je dois avoir la même tronche d'ahuri. Je n'ai pas le temps d'intervenir qu'elle s'est déjà lancée dans le chemin sans même se retourner. Agile et souple, elle disparaît derrière les grands saules et me laisse seul face à mes trois amis qui veulent me cuisiner.

Mais enfin pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a dit ça ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

Mes jambes se déverrouillent, j'attrape les livres encore par terre et me lance enfin à sa poursuite :

\- Marlène ! Attends !

Aucun membre de mon groupe ne m'arrête lorsque je les dépasse. Ils sont encore sous le choc. Je les abandonne donc et me précipite derrière elle. Elle n'est pas allée bien loin, à croire qu'elle m'attendait. Au sourire qu'elle me lance, je réalise que c'est le cas.

Nous reprenons notre marche et un regard derrière mon épaule me permet de voir que mes amis se sont extirpés également du chemin et nous observe en discutant. James à les bras croisés, il semble mécontent, sûrement parce que je ne lui en ai jamais parlé, et Remus et Peter ne se sont pas encore détachés de leur surprise.

\- Donne-moi la main, ordonne Marlène à mes côtés.

\- Mais enfin…

\- La main !

Elle glisse ses doigts contre ma paume et la prend. Son contact est brûlant, sa peau moite. Mon coeur se serre alors qu'une frisson glacé m'envahit, de mon bras jusqu'à ma poitrine. J'essaye de me dégager mais elle me tient fermement.

\- Arrête ! Il faut qu'on joue la comédie !

 _Cette peau contre la tienne._

Non. Il ne faut pas qu'on joue la comédie ! Moi il faut juste que je fuis. Que je m'éloigne.

 _Cette brûlure. Souviens toi de toutes les autres !_

Alors je cours.

Je me fiche qu'elle s'accroche à ma main, je me fiche qu'elle marche dans mes pas. Je veux juste m'éloigner, oublier que cette main qu'elle tient m'appartient.

 _Les barreaux étaient si proches, les murs semblaient sans cesse de rapprocher, s'effondrer sur moi. Tout ce que je voyais d'humain m'appartenait. Les seules jambes, seuls bras, seuls doigts que je voyais, les miens. Les miens toujours les miens !_

 _La vermine qui s'attaquent à chaque partie de mon corps. Me faisant détester chaque contact de mes propres doigts sur ma propre peau pour les faire partir. Ils sont toujours là, toujours, même lorsque mes ongles s'enfoncent profondément dans mon derme déjà si fin et craquelé de cicatrice. Même lorsque je sillonne mes propres membres de longues plaies béantes en tentant de les faire disparaître. Ils sont toujours là. Et me font détester chaque contact._ _ **Tous**_ _les contacts._

 _-_ Sirius ! Sirius !

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux et observe avec panique l'ombre qui me fait face. Par réflexe je me suis recroquevillé, les genoux contre le visage, je lève une main suppliante en direction de mon bourreau. Je m'attends presque à sentir l'air glacé qui accompagne les détraqueurs, la peur, le désespoir et la tristesse sont déjà en train de grandir dans ma poitrine.

\- Sirius !

Je reviens à moi. A la réalité.

La panique de Marlène est évidente. Elle s'est agenouillée dans ma boue et même si elle tend les bras, elle ne me frôle même pas.

 _Elle a comprit._

\- Je suis désolée, souffle-t-elle lentement.

Elle détache chacune de ses syllabes comme si j'étais un idiot. J'imagine que je dois paraître idiot, avachi contre l'arbre, roulé en boule contre les racines. J'ai couru jusqu'à la forêt interdite, mais nous ne nous sommes pas enfoncé, nous ne sommes qu'à l'orée car j'aperçois encore Poudlard entre les troncs.

\- Je ne savais pas, murmure-t-elle en attaquant nerveusement ses ongles de la pointe de ses dents.

\- Tu ne sais rien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me montre aussi froid. Elle n'y peut rien, ce n'est qu'une gamine, elle ne comprend pas l'ampleur de ses actions sur moi, elle ne peut pas comprendre.

Une main sur mon visage me fait réaliser que j'ai de nouveau fondu en larme.

Comment est-ce que je suis censé expliquer ça à la fille qui me fait face ? Comment est-ce que je suis censé lui expliquer la réaction que je viens d'avoir ? Je n'ai pas les mots, je n'ai pas la moindre idée. C'était démesuré. Elle m'a simplement tenu la main. Peut-être une minute ou deux. Et ça a suffit à me renvoyer là-bas.

Pourquoi ?!

 _Personne ne s'échappe d'Azkaban._

\- C'est en rapport avec tes cauchemars.

Ce n'est pas une question. Son regard est sûr malgré la pitié qui s'y épanouit. Elle s'est redressée pour s'éloigner de quelques pas.

 _Parce que tu es fou._

Tu es as raison. Parce que je suis fou.

Dos tourné, elle fait mine de réfléchir. Quand elle revient, elle tend une main dans ma direction avant de se raviser. Lèvres pincées, elle met un moment avant de parler :

\- Je voulais juste me rapprocher de toi, j'ai pensé qu'en leur disant que nous étions en couple je pourrais t'offrir le temps dont tu avais besoin.

Je ne réponds pas, me contente de l'observer, l'invitant à continuer.

\- J'ai cru que tu en avais assez d'eux. Que tu avais peut-être besoin de temps pour toi. Et qu'en mentant sur une prétendue relation tu trouverais ce temps.

\- En échange de quoi ?

Ma voix est rocailleuse. Je me demande si j'ai crié.

\- En échange de rien du tout ! Se défend-elle presque vexée. Je pensais juste que comme ça on pourrait discuter.

Elle prend une profonde respiration et détourne le regard.

\- Je ne te déteste pas Sirius. Enfin… Je te déteste moins depuis hier.

Les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle met un moment avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Mon frère s'est donné la mort. C'est de lui dont je rêve.

La perte d'un être cher ? Ça n'explique pourtant pas les terreurs nocturnes, pas à ce point…

\- En partie, ajoute-t-elle en lisant mon interrogation.

Cette Marlène-ci, de cette époque, a besoin de quelqu'un pour se confier. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit à ce genre d'aveux quand on était ensemble. J'imagine qu'elle avait déjà trouver cette personne et que ce n'était pas moi.

\- On devrait parler, reprend-elle.

\- Je ferais payer la séance.

J'ai souris et ai même accompagné ma phrase d'un petit rire, mais ça sonne faux. Je crois que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sommes dupes et pourtant on s'autorise bêtement à rire pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée. Je n'ai pas la force de me redresser, elle doit le sentir car elle ne me presse pas. On reste donc un moment ici, moi toujours dans la boue et elle le regard porté vers Poudlard comme si ça pouvait la rassurer un peu et lui faire oublier que nous sommes dans la forêt interdite.

Elle a l'air de réfléchir, est-elle en train de faire des hypothèses pour expliquer ma réaction ? Ou est-ce qu'elle compte les mètres qui la séparent de la prairie ?

Quand mes jambes ont cessé de trembler je me redresse et nous partons enfin. Sur le chemin du retour, elle me murmure :

\- Notre fuite pourra passer pour une échappée en amoureux…

Notre fuite ? Je n'ose pas lui dire que je ne trouve pas ce terme très adapté. J'aurais préféré dire « mon instant de folie », s'en est presque poétique.

Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, sa proposition me plaît. J'aimerai pouvoir avoir l'occasion de prendre la fuite, ne pas rester tout le temps avec les garçons. Pouvoir profiter d'instants plus calmes. Et si je prends l'excuse d'une relation avec Marlène, je ne pense pas que James pourrait m'en vouloir. Après tout, je ne lui en avais jamais voulu en septième année de s'être un peu éloigné de nous pour profiter de Lily.

\- Pour notre petit mensonge, lancé-je en fourrant mes mains dans mes poches.

\- Notre sublime relation tu veux dire ? Chantonne-t-elle toute sourire.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

Elle ne dit rien mais son visage s'est illuminé.

\- Je n'ai que de bonnes idées Sirius.

Après ça, elle m'abandonne dans la cours pour rejoindre Lily. Je reste un instant seul et me décide finalement à rejoindre la tour Gryffondor. Les garçons doivent si trouver, je ne vois pas où ils pourraient être d'autres. Une fois la salle commune atteint, je les retrouve installé à la grande table. James a l'air de faire la tête et Remus semble essayer de le consoler. Quand je m'installe avec eux, j'ai le droit à des milliers de questions et même si j'y réponds de la manière la plus évasive ça semble leur suffire. James reste tout de même énervé. Je cite : « En tant que frère, on doit tout se dire ! ». Malheureusement pour lui, je ne peux pas lui dire que tout ça est faux.

\- Promets ! Ordonne-t-il.

\- On a passé l'âge, soupiré-je en levant les yeux.

\- Sirius ! Gronde-t-il outré.

\- Bon ! Ca va ! Je promets, James.

\- James Potter, ajoute-t-il sourcils froncés. De ne plus rien te cacher !

\- Je te promets, James Potter, de ne plus rien te cacher !

Ma voix ne tremble pas, le mensonge jaillit de ma bouche sans le moindre complexe. J'arrive même à sourire pendant que je fais cette promesse que je ne pourrais jamais tenir.

Non James, je ne pourrais jamais _tout_ te dire. Jamais.

Finalement, je parviens à détourner l'attention en proposant une petite blague pour Servilus. C'est une petite vengeance personnelle pour le manque de sympathie dont il a fait preuve à la bibliothèque. Je parviens à leur faire accepter ma proposition de teinture pour ses capes, même s'ils considèrent que ça ne vaut pas l'offense mes camarades se décident finalement à s'en contenter, presque trop heureux que je prenne enfin les choses en main.  
Nous mettrons notre piège à exécution pendant le match Serdaigle Pouffsouffle. En l'honneur de cet événement, James a proposé que nous lui fassions porter les couleurs des Blaireaux, alors qu'il encouragera sans aucun doute les Serdaigles.

Rien de bien méchant.

Nous passons donc le reste de la journée à tenter différents sorts de métamorphose basique. Mais sans y arriver, les teintes sont trop criantes et le blason n'arrête pas de baver. C'est en fin de soirée, qu'un sixième année dont le nom m'échappe, nous rejoint pour mettre fin à notre dur labeur en nous donnant un sort qu'il utilise fréquemment pour ses vêtements.

Mon cœur est gonflé de joie et de bonne humeur. J'ai passé la journée avec mes amis, nous avons ris, préparer un sale coup tout en nous empiffrant de bonbons. J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 16 ans. Comme s'il m'était facile d'oublier mes vingt dernières années, de mettre mes crises de panique de côté.

Les garçons sont tous remontés au dortoir pour prendre une douche. J'ai menti en disant vouloir rester avec Marlène qui est installée sur un des fauteuils pour bouquiner et personne ne m'a posé la moindre question. Ce mensonge est vraiment pratique.

Alors que je me suis avachi dans le canapé, je contemple les flammes orangées distraitement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demandé-je finalement à la ma soi-disant petite amie.

\- Un livre.

Un des coussins à proximité de ma main s'envole vers elle. La couverture de son bouquin dressé, elle parvient à parer le coup et me lance un regard glacé.

\- Un livre d'aventure, ajoute-t-elle avec une moue agacée. Que j'aimerai continuer de lire.

\- Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Noein.

\- Ca parle de quoi ?

\- Théorie du multivers, d'espace-temps d'après des interprétation de Copenhague de la physique quantique moldue.

Ma gorge s'est asséchée alors que je me redresse.

\- Tu voudrais bien m'en dire un peu plus ?

* * *

 **Voilà, chapitre terminé, je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine, j'espère pouvoir compter sur vous pour me donner vos impressions et vos commentaire sur le chapitre.**

 _ **Pour les sources : Noein est un animé que j'ai ADORE, et que je vous conseille vraiment si vous aimez les théories du multivers. Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur la théorie que je vais approfondir, je vous encourage également à regarder les séries des DCcomics type Flash et Arrow (oui, oui sérieusement, une série de super-héro) mais également à lire "des univers multiples, à l'aube d'une nouvelle cosmologie" d'Aurélien Barrau (très facile à lire et totalement envoûtant !) ! Bref, si vous aimez ce genre de chose vous allez être servi. Bon appétit !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous._**

 ** _Pour ce chapitre contient : violence physique-moral/scarification_** (oui, j'exploite pas mal le côté drama...)

 ** _Bonne lecture malgré tout :)._**

 ** _Pour ceux qui prennent le temps de lire :_** _Haaaa, si vous saviez comme j'ai été triste de voir que personne n'avait posé la moindre review sur mon chapitre précédent, je me suis pourtant donnée du mal ;). J'espère que vous appréciez quand même ce que vous êtes en train de lire. Je m'excuse pour le côté Drama, je voyais mal comment exploiter différemment la mentalité du Sirius traumatisé que j'utilise. J'espère malgré tout que vous appréciez la lecture._

* * *

 _Tic tac. Tic tac._

Mes yeux sont rivés sur les aiguilles dorées de ma montre. La bouche sèche, j'écoute les commentaires du présentateur. Nous ne sommes qu'à la douzième minutes du match mais j'ai l'impression que le temps s'écoule plus lentement. Mes paupières se ferment un moment pour chasser le brouillard qui a investi la périphérie de ma vision. Mon coeur bat à vive allure dans ma poitrine et malgré une profonde inspiration, je ne parviens pas à faire disparaître l'état d'anxiété dans lequel je suis plongé.

Dans vingt minutes, Manuel Duruisseau a intérêt à faire des miracles et sauver l'équipe de Serdaigle face à l'imbattable Poufsouffle. La suite de ma vie repose uniquement sur son action.

A mes côtés, James paraît également agité mais pour des raisons différentes. Son sourire est immense tandis qu'il bat un rythme rapide de ses jambes. Les bras croisés, ses pupilles ne décrochent pas du match. Il a sûrement repérer le vif et admire les agiles jumelles poufsouffles qui barrent la route à la poursuiveuse de Serdaigle.

J'ai réussi à obtenir de leur part que notre petite blague sur Severus ne soit effectuée qu'après les trente premières minutes du match, en utilisant simplement pour excuse mon plaisir de spectateur. Ce qui a remarquablement marché, une chance pour moi qu'il ne s'agisse là que la première partie de la saison.

Peter s'est déjà faufilé sous les gradins des Serpentards, il attend notre signal. De nous tous, il est le plus apte à fuir une fois le sort lancé, sans être remarqué. Un chien ou un cerf aurait bien trop attiré l'attention.  
Rien qu'un petit sort. Pas méchant. Juste une teinture de poufsouffle. J'essaye de me rassurer en me disant que cette blague ne possède pas la méchanceté de toutes les autres que l'on a pu faire.

Mais la honte ne cesse d'augmenter à l'idée de me venger si bêtement d'un gamin de 16 ans.

 _On s'en fiche, c'est un mangemort._

Mon coeur manque un battement alors que je me retourne. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que James me parlait mais cette voix provient bien de mon crâne car il a toujours les yeux rivés sur le jeu. Elle était étrange, sans méchanceté, une simple remarque. Bien différentes des voix grinçantes et acides de ma folie. Ou peut-être est-ce un nouveau pan de celle-ci ?

Je reporte de nouveau mon attention sur ma montre.

 _Tic tac, tic tac._

 **Vingt-trois minutes et quinze secondes**. Ça se rapproche.

Lors des matchs poufsouffle-serdaigle, il n'existe pas la même animosité que pour ceux qui départagent gryffondor-serpentard. Difficile de choisir un camp à encourager. Une faible majorité de notre tribune porte les couleurs de Poufsouffle, mais un groupe de fille se tient à l'avant pour hurler leur enthousiasme pour les bleus et bronzes. Manuel s'amuse d'ailleurs à passer volontairement à proximité pour leur lancer des sourires charmeurs, récupérant à l'occasion quelques hurlements stridents.

Je sens un regard sur moi. Pas besoin de tourner la tête vers les tribunes des professeurs pour savoir qu'il s'agit du professeur Leonel. Je l'ai vu juste avant le lancement du jeu avec en main une petite montre à gousset. Elle doit attendre avec autant d'impatience que moi la trente-deuxième minutes. Sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'est l'épée de Damoclès qui est suspendue au-dessus de ma tête, je risque mon indépendance dans ce match. Pour elle, il n'y a que deux possibilités : si Manuel ne joue pas comme prévu, elle aura simplement prouvé qu'un autre Black est fou. Si jamais j'ai eu raison : cela lui ouvrira de nouveaux horizons pour ses recherches sur le temps. Peut-être que la deuxième possibilité est la moins agréable pour elle, puisqu'elle démontrera les limites de ses précédentes études.

 _Tic tac, tic tac._

Les aiguilles ont encore ralenti je crois. **Vingt-quatre minutes et trente-cinq secondes.**

Mes boyaux se tordent et mes doigts si étroitement serrés en poings sont parcourus de fourmillements. J'ai l'impression que ma langue s'est desséchée dans ma bouche et je suis incapable de parler.

Mon attention se perd parmi toutes mes pensées. Je me demande ce que je vais devenir, ce qu'il va se passer pour moi qu'importe l'issue fatidique. Je m'imagine de nouveau enfermer, pieds et poings liés, soumi face à ma mère. Si bien que lorsque je regarde ma montre, mon coeur manque un battement.

Cette fois nous y sommes.

 **Trente-minutes et dix secondes.**

Je n'ai pas tout suivi du jeu, je remarque juste que Manuel donne plus d'ordre. Les jumelles sont terribles, on dirait qu'elles sont liées tant elles sont capables de jouer en synchrone. L'une descend quand l'autre montre, elles se croisent et frappent avec force, à une vingtaine de seconde d'écart.

James se redresse et hurle, bras dressés au ciel.

Les deux cognards fusent en direction de Manuel comme deux boulets de canons.

 **Trente-une minute et quarante secondes.**

Un mouvement dans les tribunes des verts et argents attire mon attention. Rogue s'est redressé et cri. Sa cape est jaune poussin. Comme ses cheveux d'ailleurs.

Mon incompréhension se transforme en horreur quand je me tourne vers le match.

Non ! Peter a prit l'enthousiasme de James pour le signal et c'est trop tard.

Manuel est déconcentré, ses yeux rivés sur la scène du Serpentard hurlant. Il frappe par chance le premier cognard l'envoie au hasard mais le second l'atteint brutalement dans les côtés. Son visage rougit brutalement alors que ses yeux sont écarquillés.

Je me suis redressé comme le professeur Leonel.

Dans un premier temps le Serdaigle tient bon sur son balais mais ses pupilles disparaissent sous ses paupières et il bascule dans le vide.

Ma baguette est déjà dans ma main et le sort fuse vers le gamin ralentissant sa chute.

Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir cessé de respirer car un soupir de soulagement envahi la tribune lorsqu'il touche en douceur le sol. Contrairement aux autres qui se sont levés d'un commun vers la rambarde pour voir si le garçon allait bien, je reste en retrait.

Que suis-je censé faire ? Partir en courant ? En prenant la fuite maintenant avais-je une chance d'échapper à Poudlard et ma mère ? C'était une possibilité… Retrouver James et les autres plus tard, une fois leur scolarité terminée ?

Ma salive se bloque dans ma gorge lorsque je tente de déglutir. Leonel a son regard rivé sur moi, un rictus sur les lèvres. Au départ il me semble cruel mais l'interrogation dans son regard laisse sous-entendre autre chose… De la peur ?

\- Impressionnant.

Je sursaute quand le murmure atteint mon oreille, accompagné d'un souffle chaud et terriblement proche ! Je me tourne vers Marlène qui vient de me chuchoter à l'oreille. C'est avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres qu'elle ajoute :

\- L'informulé que tu as lancé ! C'était impressionnant, tu t'es montré très réactif. Plus encore que les profs.

Les profs. Ceux qui ne vont pas tarder à venir me chercher.

Je suis bon pour Saint-Mangouste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-elle surprise lorsque je dévale les marches vers la sortie.

Je ne réponds pas, je n'en ai pas le temps. Je ne pense plus qu'à mon sac glissé sous mon lit, mes affaires dans mon coffre, l'argent dans la chaussette que j'ai glissé dans ma table de chevet.

Ça ne sera jamais assez pour fuir. Il me faudrait plus.

J'ai atteins l'entrée du bâtiment et commence l'ascension des escaliers en direction de la salle commune.

James était riche, je devrais pouvoir trouver de l'argent dans ses affaires. Je connais bien sa cachette, il a prit la même que la mienne. Il doit avoir de quitter le continent ? Il me suffisait de gagner un port par transplanage… Ce corps pourrait-il transplaner ? Au pire, qu'est-ce que je risquais ? Me déboiter quelque chose était bien moins effrayant que d'être à la merci de Mère.

James ne m'en voudrait pas pour quelques gallions, non ?

 _Il ne te pardonnera jamais._

Mes jambes se bloquent. Je reste immobile en essayant de me concentrer. Cette voix, je suis sûr, me dit quelque chose. Je l'ai forcément entendu quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à l'associer à un nom ou visage.  
Elle m'inquiète bien plus que celle de ma folie car elle n'agit pas de la même manière. Les autres, elles ne sont que l'échos de mes propres pensées. Elle… Elle semble libre.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Monsieur Black.

Mon sang se glace.

Cette fois c'est trop tard, mes espoirs de fuite sont définitivement gâchés. Je me retourne lentement pour faire face au professeur Leonel. Les yeux plissés, elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. C'est étrange, je pensais lire dans ses yeux une moindre satisfaction mais sa mine est trop sérieuse. Elle me dépasse sans même s'arrêter, continue de monter les marches devant moi.

\- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Je reste prudent, je pourrais toujours essayer de la piéger lorsque l'on sera seul, un _oubliette_ bien placé me permettrait de gagner du temps. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de l'atteindre. L'informulé que j'ai lancé à fonctionné, Manuel ne s'est pas écraser par terre, ce qui veut dire que mes réflexes et ma techniques ne sont pas trop endommager. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je serais capable de faire face à un professeur de Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais eu la technique des Prewett, et mes années d'enfermements n'ont pas aidé à ma formation. Même si je ne suis plus le sorcier médiocre de mon adolescence, je ne pense pas être plus qu'un combattant moyen. Surtout en duel.

Lorsque la porte se ferme derrière moi, mes doigts sont crispés sur ma baguette. Je me tiens prêt. Je suis persuadé de ne pas lui faire confiance. Elle se tient dos à moi, ses longs cheveux nattés glissent jusqu'à ses omoplates, se balancent lentement au rythme de l'oscillation de sa tête. Elle semble énervée…

Je suis tant sur mes gardes que lorsqu'elle se retourne, baguette dans ma direction, je ne sursaute même pas. Je glisse simplement sur le côté d'une roulade, et me planque légèrement en retrait derrière l'un des poufs, mon arme sortie.

Son sort heurte la porte sans faire de dégats.

Qu'a-t-elle lancé ? Je n'en ai pas reconnu la couleur.

\- Vos réflexes sont bons, Black, siffle-t-elle.

Elle fait donc parti des Blablateurs, ce groupe de personne stupides qui se croient si supérieures aux autres lors d'un combat qu'ils n'hésitent pas à entamer une discussion. Souvent c'est pour railler, histoire de faire peur à l'ennemi.

Je me redresse, le stupéfix informulé qui jaillit de ma baguette aurait pu l'atteindre si jamais elle n'avait pas dressé un bouclier au dernier moment. Un éclat brille dans ses yeux, comme de l'enthousiasme et j'aperçois l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Elle est bonne, bien meilleure que moi. En duel, face à face, je n'aurais aucun chance.

Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas en duel. Jambe fléchie, j'utilise toutes mes forces pour abattre mon pied dans le pouf et le faire voler jusqu'à elle. Surprise, elle ne prend pas le temps de redresser ses défenses, s'écarte pour éviter mon arme de fortune et n'évite qu'avec justesse mon second sort.

Lorsqu'elle redresse sa baguette une nouvelle fois, je suis à sa merci. Je n'ai plus aucune cachette vers laquelle me rabattre et je n'imagine pas être capable d'un nouvel éclat d'intelligence stratégique, les objets aux alentours ne m'en laissent pas la possibilité.

Il me suffit d'abandonner l'idée de l'affronter de face. Je pourrais toujours m'échapper. J'en ai les moyens. Un sortilège de brouillard, un autre d'éclat si le précédent ne fonctionne pas. De quoi gagner du temps. Mais je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi elle affiche une telle expression. Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas encore auto-congratulée d'avoir eu raison de moi, et surtout si elle me pense si fou que ça, pourquoi se contente-t-elle de me tenir en joue plutôt que de m'imposer un sortilège de saucissonnage ?

Un éclat jaillit de sa baguette, j'aurais pu l'éviter mais je reste persuadé qu'elle ne me veut plus de mal. Il m'atteint sans rien me faire.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Très déstabilisant, lance-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle ne baisse pas son arme mais se rapproche. Ses yeux brillants ne veulent pas se détacher des miens, je suis incapable de bouger lorsque la pointe de bois se pose sur ma gorge.

\- Ses yeux….

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle qui vient frôler ma peau.

\- Ce n'est pas le regard d'un adolescent face à son professeur, dit-elle simplement, un sourire en coin tordant ses lèvres épaisses.

Je ne suis pas capable de parler mais ça ne semble pas la déranger, elle donne l'impression de vouloir continuer à entretenir la conversation seule.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de formidable durant ce match, dit-elle finalement en s'écartant.

Si abruptement que je reste encore figé un instant, avec la sensation que son arme est toujours posée sur moi.

\- Votre prédiction s'est avérée…

\- Inexacte, parvins-je à dire avec amertume.

\- Au contraire. Elle a prouvé que vous ne mentiez pas.

Je reste silencieux, un peu surpris par ce qu'elle me dit. Comment en est-elle venue à cette conclusion ?

\- Je vais devoir contact un collègue, il sera sûrement plus à même de me venir en aide puisqu'il travaille depuis de longue année sur le Voile, continue-t-elle en tapotant son menton de ses longs doigts.

Quand elle se tourne vers moi, elle remarque enfin ma surprise. Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Les souaffes ont atteint Manuel Duruisseau à vingt secondes d'écart à la trente-deuxième minutes du match. Il aurait pu être capable de les frapper comme vous nous en aviez parlé mais ça n'a pas été le cas, à cause d'un événement inattendu.

\- Continuez, murmuré-je incertain.

\- Severus Rogue. A la vue de la satisfaction de vos compagnons, j'imagine que vous y êtes pour quelque chose. Vous avez prédit le futur et vous l'avez changé. Juste suffisamment finement pour me prouver que vous en étiez capable comme vous nous l'aviez dit sans pour autant rendre votre prophétie fausse.

Prophétie ? N'était-ce pas un peu exagéré puisqu'il s'agissait uniquement d'un match entre élèves de Poudlard ?

\- Et le combat ? Demandé-je.

\- Je voulais vérifier que vous n'étiez pas sous Polynectar ou autre fantaisie. Et ça me permettait également d'essayer de vous analyser.

A vraiment ? Je me demande à quoi elle en est venue.

\- C'était de la folie de tenter de changer le futur que vous nous aviez prédit. Vous avez risqué votre tête car je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à vous déclarer fou. Vous vous êtes éloigné des conventions, de ce à quoi on se serait attendu de la part d'une personne _normale._ Et ça a fonctionné. Comme lors de notre combat, continue-t-elle en fixant le pouf à ses pieds. Très étonnant comme manœuvre, original même ! Sachez tout de même que vous seriez déjà mort trois fois au moins si je l'avais vraiment voulu. Offrir une telle ouverture à votre adversaire n'est pas une bonne idée, même si la surprise aurait raison des combattants moins expérimentés.

\- Que voulez-vous dire.

\- Vous venez du futur et vous avez la capacité de le changer. Quelque chose de parfaitement impossible dans un cas de manipulation temporelle… Classique, ajoute-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi suis-je ici et pour combien de temps ? Lancé-je.

Ses sourcils se froncent et son sourire disparaît dans un souffle.

\- Si j'avais les réponses je voudrais bien vous les donner Monsieur Black. Mais je suis incapable d'expliquer ce miracle. Rien ne justifie que votre esprit âgé se soit retrouvé dans votre corps d'adolescent et encore moins par quel miracle vous êtes capable de changer le futur. Plus intéressant encore qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer pour le Temps que vous avez quitté ?

Ma gorge se noue alors que je repense au visage paniqué de Harry, aux hurlements qu'il a poussé lorsque j'ai sombré dans le voile. Le rire de Bellatrix s'élève.

\- Comment ça ?

Ma voix s'est transformée en croassement.

\- Le futur duquel vous venez, je me demande s'il change en même temps que chaque action différente que vous effectué ici, explique-t-elle en se tapotant le front. Ce qui paraît hautement improbable. Il y aurait un trop grand déséquilibre.

\- Que pensez-vous ?

\- Beaucoup de chose mais mes hypothèses ne nécessitent pas d'être donné à l'oral, pas encore.

Pourtant je crois voir où elle veut en venir. Ma discussion avec Marlène hier soir vient de me lancer sur une des voies.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible qu'en revenant ici, j'ai créé une distorsion temporelle ?

Quand elle tourne les yeux vers moi, la surprise est évidente dans son regard.

\- Que le futur dont je viens continue sans moi ?

Cette fois-ci c'est un sourire qu'elle a sur les lèvres.

\- Vous connaissez beaucoup de chose, Monsieur Black. Auriez-vous par hasard été chercheur ? Est-ce pour ça que vous avez franchi le Voile ? Un accident lors d'une expérience ?

Non. Je n'ai jamais été quoi que ce soit. Je crois que l'étiquette du prisonnier me convient mieux encore que celle du combattant de l'Ordre du phénix. Après tout, n'ai-je pas passé plus d'année enfermé dans cette tour plutôt qu'à me rendre utile pour les miens ? Tout ça pour quoi ? Passer à travers ce fichu voile ?

J'avais espoir de changer le futur mais si notre hypothèse était la bonne : alors Harry était seul, je n'étais plus là pour l'aider.

Qu'importe que Dumbledore et Remus soient présents, je devais l'être également ! Bon sang ! Je suis son parrain ! Je n'avais pas le droit de disparaître comme ça à un tel moment. Pas alors que Voldemort était de retour.

Ce n'était qu'un gamin. A peine plus âgé que ce corps.

Mes poings se serrent et la nausée me bloque la gorge.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais espéré ? Pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien ? Pour une fois ? Et puis quoi ? Changer le monde ? Sauver Harry, James et Lily ? Empêcher Voldemort de tuer mes amis ?

Un rire nerveux m'échappe.

Je crois que Leonel essaye de me retenir mais je prend déjà la n'en lui laisse pas la temps et je la remercie silencieusement de ne pas m'avoir lancé de sort pour me retenir alors qu'elle en aurait été capable. Réalise-t-elle l'ampleur qu'à cette révélation pour moi?

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'escaliers à monter pour atteindre la salle commune. Sur place, il n'y a que peu d'élève, tous les autres sont au match. Quelques regards se redressent dans ma direction mais je ne rends aucun des sourires qui s'affichent. Je monte jusqu'en courant au dortoir pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

J'ai besoin de calme. Ou d'eau fraîche. Ou de courir.

Je ne sais même plus de quoi j'ai besoin.

Mes bras me soutiennent en s'accrochant au lavabo lorsque mes jambes manquent de m'abandonner. Les yeux rivés face à moi, je fixe le reflet qui me fait face. Ce visage juvénile qui ne m'appartient pas, cette peau si blanche sans la moindre imperfection, ses épaules larges et ses bras lisses. Mes jointures blanchissent quand je resserre mon emprise contre la porcelaine blanche de la vasque.

Ce corps est parfait. Jeune et sans défaut. Mais il ne représente absolument pas l'étendue de ma tristesse de mon désespoirs. Au moins dans mon vieux corps mon calvaire se lit dans chaque cicatrice boursouflées, à travers ses tendons saillants et cette peau à la teinte si maladive que chaque vaisseau forme un sillon bleuté.

Il n'y a que ces yeux qui m'appartiennent. Ces terribles fenêtres qui donnent droit sur mon âme abîmée.

Je déteste cette sensation.

La pureté et l'innocence de ce corps me répugne.

Je n'ai pas le droit à une telle chance. Je n'ai pas le droit de revoir mes amis quand Harry doit continuer d'avancer seul sans ses parents ! Je n'ai pas le droit de retrouver cette jeunesse et cette naïveté, reprendre mes activités comme n'importe quel adolescent normal tandis que mon filleul se bat avec acharnement contre les Forces du Mal !

Ce n'est qu'un gamin !

Comme ce foutu corps !

Pourtant je suis sûr qu'Harry compte bien plus de cicatrice que moi.

Mes mains tremblent et mes dents s'entrechoquent, je suis incapable de détourner le regard du rasoir moldu qui repose sur le bord de ce lavabo.

La lame est brillante, parfaitement aiguisée.

Je ferme les paupières, peut-être avec espoir de faire disparaître l'idée qui vient de germer dans mon esprit.

 _Qu'attends-tu…._

Ma folie. Les voix normales sont de retour.

L'adrénaline et le désir pulsent à travers mes artères. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux mes pupilles sont déjà fixées sur le coupe-choux.

J'ai besoin de punir ce corps. J'ai besoin de le voir saigner, qu'il affiche des stigmates au moins aussi affreux que ceux de mon âme. Il faut extérioriser toute cette douleur. C'est impossible de souffrir autant, que ce ne soit qu'à l'intérieur. J'ai besoin de quelque chose physique auquel me rattacher.

Ma main a saisit le rasoir. La lame portée devant mes yeux, reflète mon regard fou. Je la pose en douceur contre la peau de mon avant-bras. Elle est si aiguisée qu'une ligne rouge apparaît immédiatement sur cette peau blanche, le sang y bourgeonne, petites perles rouges bien ordonnées.

Ce qui me paraissait n'être qu'un désir pervers devient un besoin vital.

Il faut que ce corps souffre ! J'ai besoin de le marquer !

Je pose le rasoir un peu plus loin et je le fait glisser contre cette surface tendre. Les pans de ma peau s'écartent presque si facilement. La morsure du fer est plus forte, entraînant une douleur vive qui me soulage étrangement, tandis que la plaie déverse un ruisseau timide de sang mais continue.

 _Arrête !_

Non, je ne peux pas. J'en ai besoin. Je dois extérioriser toute cette horreur ! Je ne peux pas avoir ce passé, je ne peux pas avoir toutes cette souffrance et que mon corps soit indemne ! Il faut qu'il souffre ! Il a besoin de blessures semblables à celle qui couvrent mon âme ! Aussi violentes et terribles qu'elles !

Ma main se fige alors que je me préparai à m'infliger une troisième blessure. Elle ne m'obéit plus. J'essaye de l'abattre avec plus de force mais j'en suis incapable.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

 _Arrête immédiatement ce que tu es en train de faire._

Je ferme les paupières un instant pour chasser le malaise qui m'a envahit mais quand je les ouvre, je ne suis plus dans la salle de bain. Je me tiens debout dans le vide, un garçon me fait face.

Ce n'est pas qu'un garçon, c'est moi.

Plus jeune.

Il porte un uniforme à la cravate défait, donc les manches sont roulées sur ses bras. Il fixe sur moi un regard accusateur et répugné.

Il est moi.

\- _Pas vraiment_ , dit-il avec un sourire.

Lorsque je tends les mains devant moi, ce sont les miennes, les vraies. Caleuses, maigres et couvertes de cicatrices. Je passe mes doigts sur mon visage, presque rassuré d'y retrouver mes rides et ma barbe drue.

Je porte mon costume de velours noir, celui que j'avais lorsque je suis tombé à travers le voile. Mon veston s'est ouvert et un peu de poussière couvre le bas de mon pantalon. Exactement comme lorsque je suis tombé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, soufflé-je.

\- _Bonne question._

Cette voix. C'est la voix étrange, celle que je reconnaissais sans être capable de la nommer. Alors en fait c'est la mienne ?

\- _Non, la mienne,_ corrige mon double plus jeune en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tête ?

\- _Mauvaise question,_ se moque-t-il avec un rictus.

Je reste silencieux, le regard toujours dans sa direction. J'attends qu'il parle. Il réalise que je ne parlerai pas, ses yeux se plissent et il me demande avec amertume :

\- _Qu'est-ce que_ _ **tu**_ _fais dans_ _ **mon**_ _**corps**_ _?_

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait. J'essaye d'exploiter toutes mes connaissances sur le sujet, je m'excuse si le sujet en heurte et blesse certain.e.s j'espère que vous avez bien fait attention à TW et que vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvés avec de mauvaises surprises. C'est la dernière fois qu'une telle violence personnelle sera décrite. Les prochains chapitres c'est paillettes et licornes ;)._

 _Donnez-moi votre avis, aidez-moi à m'améliorer. D'avance merci._


	8. Chapter 8

A quel point sommes nous maintenant différents. A quel point me suis-je éloigné du Sirius qui me fait face. Vingt ans ont-ils suffit pour que je sois incapable de déterminer les réactions que je pourrais avoir ? Il a parlé sans animosité et son regard ne laisse transparaître aucune colère.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon corps ?_

A-t-il dit.

Il avait cette mine moqueuse, ce regard pétillant. Nulle trace d'inquiétude ou de colère. Comme s'il faisait une simple constatation. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-il ici ? Nous ne pouvons pas être deux dans un même corps. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais mais sa présence en face de moi me prouve le contraire.

Il m'a arrêté, alors que j'allais planter le couteau dans ma chaire.

Dans _sa_ chaire.

\- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas montré plus tôt ? Demandé-je.

\- _J'ai essayé_ , avoue-t-il légèrement mal à l'aise. _Mais disons que tu es pas mal habité_ …

Un rire jaune remonte involontairement dans ma poitrine alors que mon sourire se fait cynique. Je crois qu'il a trouvé le mot le plus juste. Je suis _habité_ de mes peurs, des voix et de mes souvenirs, ils reviennent tous à la charge dès que je suis inattentif, ils me retiennent dans mon passé lugubre.

 _ **Et dans la folie**_ _!_

Oui ! Les voix et la folie ! Je me demande d'ailleurs si tout ça ce n'est pas de nouveau une mise en scène de mon esprit. Cet espace vide où nous nous faisons face.

\- _Non, c'est la réalité_ , se défend-t-il.

Point intéressant : il semble capable de lire mes pensées. Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de lire les siennes.

\- _Tu es trop occupé à écouter d'autres choses_!

Ma mâchoire se serre lorsque son regard se fait plein de pitié. Suis-je réellement en train de me fixer avec pitié ?

\- _Technique_ _ **je**_ _suis en train de_ _ **te**_ _fixer avec plein de pitié,_ rectifie mon double avec un rictus. J _e crois que l'on a déjà prouvé que nous étions… Très différents._

\- Oh… Je vois, ricané-je en glissant une main sur mon visage. As-tu honte de voir ce que tu vas devenir ?

J'ai parlé avec méchanceté car je réalise qu'il m'a blessé. Lui qui est si beau et jeune, sans la moindre aspérité, cette âme innocente dégoûtée par ce que je reflète.

\- _Tu te trompes,_ tente-t-il dans un souffle, les poings serrés.

 _-_ Regarde ce que je suis, lui soufflé-je en dressant mes mains face à moi, paumes dans sa direction. Contemple ce que tu vas devenir, admire !

Je veux qu'il voit la même chose que moi. Cette maigreur, ces cicatrices ! Ce corps n'est qu'une ode à la pitié.

\- _Tu te trompes ! Ces marques montrent que nous avons survécu à Azkaban ! Que nous nous en sommes échappé !_

J'aurais aimé avoir la même volonté. Cette capacité de la jeunesse à passer les épreuves et les considérer comme des avancées. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas : c'est que l'on ne s'échappe jamais d'Azkaban.

\- _C'est ce que je suis en train de découvrir_ , murmure-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Chacun de mes souvenirs… Les a-t-il revécu avec moi ? Ce n'est pourtant qu'un gamin, de 16 ans, il n'aurait pas dû les voir. Il n'a pas la maturité pour assister à ça. A-t-il vu la mort de son meilleur ami ? Celle de son frère ? Le retour de Voldemort ? Mes années d'Azkaban ? Je regrette qu'il est dû assister à ce genre de chose.

\- _Moi aussi_ , avoue-t-il sans être capable de me regarder de nouveau.

Je pousse un soupir comme pour faire disparaître ce poids dans ma poitrine. Mais c'est un acte futile, je sais qu'il ne disparaîtra jamais. Les yeux au ciel, ses lèvres se sont brisées dans une moue réfléchie. Je me perds à la contemplation de ce visage lisse, aux traits réguliers. Rien à dire, ce corps est vraiment beau. Je comprends enfin pourquoi tout le monde se retourne sur son passage. L'avais-je réalisé plus jeune ? L'a-t-il réalisé ?

Il se fend d'un sourire et étouffe un rire en me pointant du doigt.

\- _C'est tellement étrange de t'entendre dire que tu es beau gosse. Tellement narcissique,_ ajoute-t-il moqueur.

Rien à dire, c'est bien un gamin qui me fait face.

\- _Et toi tu es une vieille peau._

Je grimace en poussant un soupir. Peut-être que d'ici un jour ou deux nous pourrons finir par avoir une discussion sérieuse, d'ici là, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va continuer ses petites piques. Cette espèce de crevette…

\- _Dixit le mec qui pèse pas cinquante kilos._

 _-_ Et qui fait malgré tout vingt centimètre de plus et à les épaules plus larges. Alors qu'il a passé des années enfermé à Azkaban, me moqué-je.

J'ai réagi au quart de tour comme je l'aurai fait plus jeune. L'expression du garçon en face de moi doit être le reflet de la mienne, taquin, un demi sourire creuse une unique fossette dans sa joue gauche, et ses yeux plissés sont remplis de fierté.

\- _Là, je me reconnais mieux._

\- Je ne suis pas toi, rappelé-je.

Non, je ne suis pas lui mais pourtant je suis dans son corps. Et il va vouloir reprendre le contrôle de celui-ci. Mais dans ce cas… Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ?

Je vois à son regard qu'il a suivi toute ma réflexion et même s'il s'évertue à conserver un sourire, ses yeux ne mentent pas. Il est en train de peser le pour et le contre. Pourtant, s'il avait pu si facilement reprendre le contrôle de son corps, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait avant ?

\- _Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt. J'ai vu…_

Sa voix s'est brisée dans un sanglot, je le vois relever les yeux au ciel. Une vieille technique pour éviter que les larmes ne coulent. Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. L'une des gouttes salées perle déjà au coin de son œil.

\- _James._

Il n'est pas capable d'en dire plus mais j'ai compris. Il a vu le corps de James. Ce souvenir est ancré, férocement dans mon crâne. La pâleur, l'évolution vers la décomposition de son cadavre. Impossible de chasser ses images terribles.

 _\- Sans toi, je ne pourrais pas le sauver,_ dit-il.

Nous aurions pu partager la même mission, avoir les mêmes désirs. Malheureusement, le livre de Marlène m'avait montré de nouvelles hypothèses. Les changements que j'apportais dans ce monde seraient trop nombreux. Ce James n'était pas mon James. Et Harry était actuellement seul. Il avait besoin de mon aide.

\- Je dois trouver un moyen pour repartir.

\- _Et m'aider à les sauver._

Je ne sais pas si on passe un accord mais pendant un instant le temps se suspend tandis que l'on se toise. Notre confrontation aurait sûrement pu durer plus longtemps mais un bruit me tire de ma somnolance.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Sur le monde réel.

Quelqu'un est en train de tambouriner contre la porte.

Etait-ce un rêve ?

Je suis agenouillé par terre, le rasoir rougi de mon sang a quitté ma main et gît au sol. Je n'ai que deux coupures sur ma peau, mais la seconde est profonde et le sang s'écoule en filet continue depuis un moment. J'attrape rapidement la première serviette qui me tombe sous la main et essuie le sang sur mon bras.

\- Sirius !

J'attrape rapidement ma baguette, nettoie le sol, fourre le coupe-chou dans un tiroir avec la serviette et j'ai à peine le temps de redescendre à la va vite ma chemise et mon pull sur mes plaies que la porte s'ouvre à la volée, d'un « Alohomora » que James a crié. Je me suis redressé un peu trop vite, ma vision se noircie à sa périphérie mais je tiens bon. Mes deux mains sont agrippées au lavabo.

\- Oui ?

Il semble en colère.

\- Tu nous plantes en plein milieu du match, tu disparais sans prévenir. Puis tu t'enfermes dans cette foutue salle de bain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, mec !

Il _est_ en colère.

J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin qu'on met au pied du mur, je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre. J'aimerai juste que ça se passe rapidement car je sens mon sang humidifier ma manche.

\- Ça fait dix fois qu'on t'appelle ! Réponds au moins ! Continue-t-il en faisant mine de frapper dans la corbeille par terre.

\- _La prochaine fois je t'inviterai pour que tu me torches les fesses Corn'._

Bien que ce soit mes lèvres et ma gorge qui aient émis cette phrase, je n'en suis pas le créateur. Le Sirius-d'avant a encore repris le contrôle de son corps. Mes bras se sont croisés sur mon torse, et je me tiens légèrement affalé contre le lavabo.

Je déteste cette sensation d'emprisonnement, de ne plus être libre de mes mouvements. Mais face à moi, les traits de James qui s'apaisent m'empêche de me révolter contre cette situation. Alors que j'avais pensé sortir d'un rêve, la réalité de ma confrontation avec mon double plus jeune ne fait plus maintenant aucun doute.

Nous sommes deux dans ce corps et Il a décidé de reprendre le contrôle.

Je me demande si je pourrais y faire quoi que ce soit de toute manière.

\- Tu es malade ? Demande-t-il en tournant un regard vers les wc.

\- _Tu veux vérifier ?_ Propose mon double en s'approchant de la cuvette prêt à en retirer l'abattant.

\- Mec ! Non ! S'exclame James en s'écartant, un bras devant le visage alors qu'il prend la fuite dans la chambre. T'es vraiment crade !

\- _C'est toi qui demandait !_ Ricane Sirius-d'avant.

Il s'avance dans la chambre, la poitrine agité d'un rire.

Je déteste ça. Cette sensation étouffante d'être muselé.

\- _Je ne voulais pas vous priver du spectacle d'un Servilus au couleur des Blaireaux ! Mais je crois que j'ai mangé quelque chose de pas frais ce matin..._

Je ressens tout, mes muscles qui se contractent, l'air sur ma peau, et même hérissement de mes poils ! Mais je ne contrôle rien.

Mon double s'est installé sur le lit, en assis tailleurs, ses doigts glissent sur la couverture.

\- _La vérité c'est pas que tu m'en veux d'avoir quitter le match aujourd'hui mais plutôt que je ne t'ai rien dit pour Marlène, n'est-ce pas ?_

Apparemment il a touché juste car James prend un air embarrassé. Aurais-je été capable de comprendre ça ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as changé ses derniers jours, je m'inquiète, avoue James.

\- _Tu sais que tu es mon frère, hein ?_

Le poing se tend dans sa direction, l'invitant à faire de même. Le brun pousse un soupire avant d'accepter l'accord tacite qui se trouve derrière ce geste : on pardonne et on oublie tout.

La porte s'ouvre sur Remus et Peter en pleine discussion sur la fin du match. Leurs mots se perdent lorsqu'ils croisent le regard de James et Sirius qui se sont installés sur le même lit. Peut-être réalisent-ils à leur expression qu'ils se sont pardonnés. Quand Sirius parle, il semble avoir retrouvé son humeur joyeux alors qu'il essaye d'oublier la brûlure désagréable des plaies.

Deux lignes douloureuses dans le bras, desquelles proviennent des décharges régulières et pénibles.

Les blessures que _je_ me suis infligé.

Stop !

Je suis aussi ici !

La nausée aurait dû monté, ma panique gagner mon coeur et l'alimenter pour le faire battre rapidement. Mais ce corps ne réagit plus à mes sentiments.

Je ne le supporte plus !

J'ai besoin de reprendre le contrôle.

Comment faire ?

Je ne sais pas ! Mais je suis prêt à tout !

La main de ce corps se lève et lorsqu'elle laisse s'abat sur cette joue pour y laisser une marque cuisante, je réalise que j'ai réussi. Mes yeux s'écarquillent autant que ceux de mes trois comparses à la bouche bée.

\- Ca va Pat' ? Demande Remus mal à l'aise.

Je frotte ma peau douloureuse et éclate d'un rire nerveux.

J'ai réussi !

\- J'avais juste besoin de… me réveiller, expliqué-je en mobilisant ma mâchoire.

\- Peut-être un petit tour à l'infirmerie ? Propose Peter en riant.

Mon coeur bat à la chamade tandis que je réalise ce qu'il s'est passé. Pendant un instant je me suis perdu, je me suis senti disparaître. Mes doigts tremblent et l'adrénaline fourmille sous ma peau. Je reprends conscience des plaies à mon bras, le sang coule jusqu'à ma paume. Poing fermé, je peux encore le camoufler.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, je vais aller voir si Pomfresh n'a pas quelque chose pour mon ventre ! M'empressé-je de dire.

Et surtout je vais essayer de lui voler de quoi m'occuper de mon bras. A mes côtés, James émet un petit grognement, il semble embêter.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller seul ? Me demande-t-il. Le dimanche Lily va à la bibliothèque.

Je ne pensais même pas qu'il pourrait venir avec moi mais je me souviens maintenant que nous ne nous sommes que rarement éloigné l'un de l'autre. J'esquisse donc un sourire rassurant avant de lui dire :

\- Je ne devrais pas avoir de problème de tuyauterie avant d'arriver là-bas, raillé-je en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Dépêche toi d'aller voir ta douce.

Il dresse un pouce vainqueur dans ma direction en ricanant.

\- Je peux t'accompagner ? Lance Peter en se redressant rapidement.

\- Tu n'as pas un devoir de potion à faire ? S'enquit Remus en levant haut un sourcil.

Le visage du grassouillet se décompose et il me lance un regard désolé. Je réponds par un haussement d'épaule et m'avance vers la sortie. Alors que je pensais descendre seul, je réalise que des pas répondent aux miens derrière moi. Je me retourne surpris et observe Remus un instant. Il semble remarquer mon étonnement car il esquisse rapidement un sourire tendre et me dit :

\- Par contre moi je n'ai rien à faire et c'est hors de question de te laisser seul si tu es malade. Tu es un peu pâle.

Le sang est visqueux entre mes doigts, il ne tardera pas à goutter par terre. Je glisse donc mon poing dans ma poche. J'aurais dû essayer de bander mes plaies car j'y sens mon cœur qui bat. Je me mors l'intérieur de la joue alors que j'essaye de me souvenir où est-ce que Pomfresh range ses bandages. Nous en avons utilisé, plusieurs fois, à son insu puisque personne n'était au courant que l'on accompagnait Remus. Je crois qu'ils sont quelques parts entre la grande armoire et son bureau. Sur l'une des espèces de déserte qu'elle traîne partout avec elle dans l'infirmerie dès que quelqu'un est blessé.

Nous quittons tout juste la salle commune lorsque Remus se met enfin à mon niveau. C'est étrange de le voir là. Il est si jeune et bien que d'une teinte maladive, il paraît plus en forme que dans vingt ans. Pas de poches sous les yeux, pas de rides d'épuisements, et ses cicatrices sur son visage me semblent moins apparentes. Si j'ai grandi tôt, lui est resté longtemps petit, ce qui fait qu'il n'atteint que mon épaule. Il est paraît fragile. Malgré que les années l'aient épuisé, elles lui ont également permis de grandir, de se consolider, faisant disparaître cette sensation qu'il pourrait se briser à la moindre occasion. Je me demande comment ce corps si maigre est capable de résister à la transformation.

Il doit remarquer mon regard car il se tourne dans ma direction, embarrassé il passe une main sur son menton.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demande-t-il.

\- J'avais oublié que tu étais aussi petit.

Il fait la moue en se redressant un peu plus. Mais ça ne sert à rien, il ne gagne pas un centimètre.

\- Bon et du coup avec Marlène ? Ça se passe bien ? Reprend-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il les porte plutôt longs, soigneusement brossés de chaque côté de sa raie, le passage intempestif de ses doigts a formé quelques épis indisciplinés inhabituels, froissant l'image de jeune premier qu'il essaye sans cesse de renvoyer. Je n'arrive pas à dire si le Lupin que j'ai connu à beaucoup changé, j'ai l'impression de retrouver chez le plus jeune les mêmes mimiques. Ce sourire timide, ce même plissement d'yeux. Quand il fronce les sourcils, je réalise que je le dévisage et que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à sa question. Je cherche mes mots, bégayant presque.

\- Oh… Heu. Ça va.

Je me mors la langue devant mon ridicule.

Je suis un crétin !

Où sont passés mes vingt dernières années, pourquoi est-ce que je me comporte comme un… Adolescent ? Mais pas le bon malheureusement. Sirius-d'avant n'aurait jamais baragouiné ou rougi. Enfin… Je ne crois pas.

Remus émet un petit pouffement, une main devant ses lèvres. Ses yeux se sont clos et sa peau marque de petites ridules proche de ses tempes, ces mêmes marques qui s'accentueront dans quelques années pour venir adoucir son visage.

\- Difficile de croire qu'une fille puisse te faire réagir autant, m'apprend-t-il en se reprenant. Mais je me doutais que vous finirez ensembles.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Nous avons émis l'hypothèse avec James que tu avais des tendances maso ! Maintenant que tu sors avec elle : c'est confirmé !

Je force un rire, léger, tandis que dans ma poche mon poing sanglant se resserre. Comment lui donner tort ? Quand nous sommes sortie ensembles, par le passé, avec Marlène : James et Remus avaient eu des propos semblables et ça avait eu pour effet de me faire rire. Mais aujourd'hui, dans l'état actuel des choses, je n'en avais pas vraiment la force.

Nous passons devant quelques Poufsouffles victorieux qui brandissent leurs bannières en chantant joyeusement. Remus en profite pour m'expliquer qu'il n'a fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes après mon départ pour que l'attrapeur des blaireaux récupère le vif et fasse remporter son équipe.

Pas de grande victoire pour Manuel Duruisseau, pas de nouvelle sublime technique de batteur pour le monde du Quidditch. Sa future carrière allait-elle en partir ? Serais-je responsable par mes changements de son échec professionnel ?

Quand nous apercevons enfin la grande porte en bois de l'infirmerie, l'attroupement d'élèves devant me laisse dire que nous ne pourrons pas y aller en toute facilité. Pourtant il faut faire vite, ma poche est humide et ma vision s'assombrit.

J'aurais vraiment dû arrêter le saignement avant de partir.

Echarpe bleu et bronze auxquelles se mêlent quelques verts et argents. La panique est évidente dans leur regard et ils s'agitent nerveusement. C'est à se demander comment Pomfresh est parvenue à les contenir en dehors de son infirmerie.

Personne ne s'écarte lorsque l'on fait mine de s'avancer et c'est par le jeu de coudes et les menaces de Remus que nous parvenons enfin à rejoindre l'entrée. J'ai à peine ouvert la porte que la voix mélodieuse de Pomfresh me parvint :

\- Si quelqu'un essaye encore une fois de rentrer, je vous promets de le ligoter à l'entrée pour donner l'exemple !

Un petit coup d'oeil dans la direction de Remus me permet de voir qu'il a comprit. Il hausse les épaules et me dit du regard de continuer sans lui. Je rentre donc, me préparant à faire face à l'infirmière. Prostrée sur Manuel Duruisseau, elle ne coule qu'un rapide regard vers moi tandis qu'elle termine une série de bandage au niveau de ses côtes. Elle est rapide et efficace et ma présence ne semble pas la déranger. Quand elle se redresse, les poing sur les hanches, elle observe son œuvre et confit au Serdaigle blafard :

\- Je vais vous apporter une potion énergisante et anti-douleur pour terminer et tout ira bien.

Puis elle se tourne vers moi, intéressée.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Black ?

Je me demande si à la manière des professeurs, elle connaît chacun de nos noms. Sûrement pas. Peut-être uniquement ceux qui passent du temps chez elle. J'imagine que ma présence la fois dernière a suffit pour qu'elle se souvienne de moi.

\- J'ai très mal au ventre.

Son regard se fait soupçonneux alors qu'elle croise les bras sur le devant de sa poitrine.

\- Vous pensez que ça pourrait être dû à la chute de la dernière fois ? Continué-je en forçant le jeu.

Je me suis légèrement plié, ma main saine perdue sur mon ventre. Je n'exagère pas le geste, ça n'aurait fait que me démasquer. La moue ennuyée qu'elle affiche me laisse à penser que je suis parvenu à la bluffer, et j'en ai la confirmation lorsqu'elle me dit :

\- Peut-être un contrecoup des potions que j'ai utilisé la dernière fois. Ca peut arriver. Des brûlures d'estomac. Je vais vous rapporter quelques choses, essayez-vous en attendant.

Elle disparaît derrière l'une des paravents en direction de son bureau. Je l'entends farfouiller dans une de ses désertes. Aucune chance que je puisse y aller pour prendre ce dont j'ai besoin. Par chance, à côté du lit de Manuel, il reste du matériel. Je me rapproche prudemment, faisant mine de m'asseoir vers lui pour discuter.

Il a les yeux mi-clos, sûrement à cause de la douleur. J'imagine qu'avec le choc du cognard plusieurs de ses côtes ont dû se fendre ou même se casser. La moindre respiration semble pénible. J'ai un main sur l'un des rouleaux de bande lorsqu'il semble enfin prendre conscience de ma présence.

Par chance son regard s'attarde sur moi et non pas sur ce que je tiens.

\- Marlène m'a dit, souffle-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

Le pauvre, il a l'air vraiment de souffrir.

\- Pour ?

\- Le sort que tu as jeté, merci ! Je crois que tu m'as évité deux jours supplémentaires à l'infirmerie, continue-t-il avec un semblant de rire qui se transforme en quinte de toux douloureuse.

Il pousse un juron en se tenant le buste, comme si cette manœuvre serait capable de l'empêcher d'avoir mal !

\- Ton poignet est gonflé, on dirait un oèdeme, remarqué-je.

La peau y est tendue et rougie. Quand je pose deux doigts dessus, il pousse un soupir de douleur et retire rapidement son membre blessé.

\- C'est peut-être une entorse. Lorsque tu as frappé le premier cognard tu n'étais pas attentif, tu as dû faire un faux mouvement. Une hyperextension sûrement, c'est une chance tu aurais pu te faire une fracture du…

Je me tais lorsque je remarque le regard que me lance Pomfresh. Ses yeux pétillent et elle affiche un petit sourire terrifiant. Terrifiant car je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, pour moi elle était toujours l'infirmière-dragon qui terrifie les élèves et les empêchent d'avoir envie de se retrouver entre ses murs.

\- Et bien Sirius ! De très bonnes connaissances ! S'exclame-t-elle enthousiaste alors qu'elle observe à son tour le bras de Manuel. Très bon diagnostique, j'étais si préoccupée par ses côtes que je n'ai pas fait attention au reste ! Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

Les fiches de Lily que je lui ai fait réciter pendant des heures et les soins que nous étions obligés de donner par nous même lors de nos missions pour l'Ordre. Les petits maux comme une entorse ou un fracture, nous nous en occupions. Nous réservions les soins de Pomfresh et ceux de Saint-Mangouste après les batailles les plus féroces, lorsque des vies étaient en jeu.

\- J'ai déjà eu ça, murmuré-je en détournant le regard gêné.

\- Je vous pose ça là Sirius, je reviens.

Les adultes ont cette étrange habitude de vous appelez pas votre prénom lorsqu'ils sont fiers ou veulent se rapprocher de vous, c'est un moyen facile de rompre les remparts. Mais c'est étrange, ça me donne également l'impression d'une intrusion.

Dans son lit, malgré sa grimace de douleur, Manuel en profite pour se moquer de moi en m'imitant d'une voix de fausset :

\- J'ai déjà eu ça… Gna gna, hyperextension…

\- Comportement étrangement puéril venant de toi, ricané-je. On va mettre ça sur le compte de tes blessures, n'est-ce pas ?

Pomfresh ne va pas tarder à revenir, je me précipite pour ranger soigneusement le bandage dans ma poche propre, avec quelques compresses. J'attrape la potion qu'elle m'a déposé et fait mine de m'éloigner.

\- Vous partez déjà ? S'étonne-t-elle quand elle rejoint Manuel. Vous ne voudriez pas voir comment faire une contention efficace pour une entorse ?

Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Son regard est doux et j'ai l'impression que mes propos de toute à l'heure lui ont donné une fausse image de moi. Me croit-elle intéressée par les sciences médicales ?

Combien de temps avant que mon sang ne s'aperçoive sur mon pull et que je sois démasqué ? Et en même temps, si je parviens à faire ami-ami avec elle, ça ne serait pas le meilleur moyen pour pouvoir avoir accès de nouveau à ses réserves, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon ?

Mais pourquoi aurais-je de nouveau besoin de ce genre de chose ?

Le dégoût m'envahit alors que je réalise qu'au fond de moi, je n'ai pas effacé la possibilité de recommencer. Malgré la brûlure de culpabilité que ses plaies m'évoquent…

Mes pieds m'ont traîné jusqu'au bord du lit et je fais mine d'être attentif. Ce qui est faux, je la regarde passer la baume et noué soigneusement des bandes rigides autour de poignet du Serdaigle mais c'est l'image de la lame du coupe-chou dans ma peau qui m'obsède.

Quand je regagne l'extérieur, je me sens vidé.

Remus n'est plus là et les élèves qui attendaient se sont dispersés.

C'est à pas rapide que je gagne les premiers toilettes qui croisent ma route, je m'enferme dans la première cabine, en rabat la lunette et m'installe pour mes soins.

La première ne nécessite presque qu'aucun pansement, elle a cessé de saigner. Mais le seconde est si profonde que j'aurais sûrement nécessité des points… Et un cataplasme de cicatrisation.

Écorce de saule, essence de romarin, argile verte et feuille de myrrhe. Le protocole de fabrication me revient également en mémoire. Je me demande comment je fais pour m'en souvenir après tout ce temps.

Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours aimé ça ?

 _Lily est assise au pied du canapé, sur le tapis. Ses feuilles sont éparpillées un peu partout mais ce n'est sur elle que son regard est porté. Elle fixe le plafond et compte sur ses doigts._

 _\- Argile, épine de romarin, essence de...de romarin, cite-t-elle incertaine._

 _\- Argile verte, feuille de myrrhe, écorce de saule, essence de romarin, la corrigé-je avec un ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à retenir ! C'est pourtant facile !_

 _\- Bien sûr avec la fiche devant les yeux ! Grince-t-elle en m'envoyant un coussin._

 _J'éclate de rire en lui montrant la feuille que je tiens. C'est n'est pas son cours mais un brouillon sur lequel je m'amuse à griffonner depuis toute à l'heure. Je l'ai dessiné elle… Enfin c'est censé la représenter mais on dirait plutôt un bonhomme de neige avec des traits rouges pour les cheveux._

 _\- Charmant, merci Sirius, raille-t-elle faussement vexée._

 _\- Il t'embête ? Demande James en levant les yeux de ses propres cours._

 _Ses cheveux sont en pagailles et je me demande s'il a réalisé qu'il a un crayon emmêlé dedans._

 _\- Dis à ton meilleur ami de passer les examens à ma place ! Soupire-t-elle en se laissant tomber en étoile sur le tapis._

 _\- Sirius passe ses examens à sa place !_

Mes yeux se sont brouillés de larmes et je les sens ruisseler sur mes joues. J'aurais voulu les chasser en passant mes mains sur mon visage mais elles sont couvertes de sang. Reniflant, je lance un sort de nettoyage sur mon bras avant d'y poser les compresses stériles. La gaze se teinte à peine de pourpre et je m'empresse de nouer le bandage par-dessus. Il faut que se soit assez serrer pour arrêter le saignement, mais pas trop pour éviter l'effet garrot. Pour vérifier que ma circulation fonctionne pas bien, je tâtonne la pulpe de mes doigts. Ils retrouvent rapidement leur teinte rosée : tout va bien.

Une fois hors de ma cabine je m'avance jusqu'aux lavabos. Les yeux rivés sur le robinet, je fais mon possible pour ne pas redresser le regard en direction des miroirs. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire face à mon reflet.

J'ai trempé mes deux manches pour en retirer la plus grande partie du sang et un dernier sort les rend impeccables. Impossible de se douter de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me suis pressé et heureusement car la porte s'ouvre sur un élève qui rentre.

Quand son regard noir croise le mien, ma gorge se noue. Avec ses cheveux blonds, je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. Rogue.

Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il allait se jeter sur moi, mais il se tient en retrait sa baguette serrée dans ses doigts.

Le Rogue que je connais, l'adulte, n'aurait pas hésité à me pointer de son arme mais le jeune qui me fait face semble hésiter. Pourquoi ? A sa place j'en aurais profité, pour une fois que Sirius Black est seul, sans sa clique. En un contre un, je pense que mon double n'aurait pas fait le poids face à lui.

Mais aujourd'hui mes années d'expériences font pencher la balance en notre faveur.

Il grogne quelque chose.

Inaudible.

\- Pardon ? Demandé-je.

Il reprend. Plus fort mais toujours incompréhensible.

\- Hein ?

\- JE TE DEMANDAIS QUEL SORT TU AS UTILISE ! Hurle-t-il.

\- Oh… C'est de la métamorphose utilisée sous forme d'une malédiction mineur, le _finite_ ne suffira pas. Tu dois utiliser le contre sort précis. Je…

Il a reculé lorsque j'ai levé ma baguette et il me tient maintenant en joue. J'espère juste qu'il ne nous fera pas débuter un duel car je n'en ai pas la force. Lui aussi tremble mais ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pour moi l'épuisement, pour lui peut-être l'enthousiasme… Sûrement pas la peur, ses yeux brillent trop pour ça.

\- Tu es tout seul cette fois-ci Black, signale-t-il.

Il est comme Leonel, il fait parti des Blablateurs. J'en profite donc pour lancer le contre sort. C'est une formule plutôt longue mais comme toutes les malédictions mineurs ne demande que très peu de magie.

Ses cheveux reprennent leurs teintes normales tout comme ses capes.

Il semble surpris, surtout quand je laisse tomber mon bras le long du corps.

C'est une mauvaise idée, Maugrey m'aurait sûrement fait la leçon. Rogue est un Mangemort, la marque sur son bras nous l'a toujours prouvé.

Mais je me demande à partir de quand Dumbledore lui a fait confiance, à partir de quand il est passé du gamin faiblard et lâche à l'homme qu'il est devenu.

Il peut me blesser, ça ne fait aucun doute. Et je vois dans son regard qu'il le sait aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, souffle-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur son arme.

Un mangemort n'aurait pas hésité à m'attaquer même désarmé mais il reste immobile. Pourtant, cette hésitation suffit-elle à me prouver qu'il n'est pas encore pourri jusqu'à la moelle ?

Serais-je prêt à aller plus loin ? Pour m'en assurer ?

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je cherche. Me prouver qu'il n'est pas celui que j'ai toujours pensé ? Ou peut-être souffrir ? De nouveau est-ce que je serais en train d'essayer de me faire du mal pour me prouver que je suis ici ? A cette époque ? Dans ce monde ?

J'écarte les doigts et laisse glisser mon arme. Je sens le bois caresser mes doigts. Ma baguette tombe au sol et rebondit.

Deux fois comme deux coups de claves dont le son se répercutent et s'amplifient contre les murs carrelés dans la salle d'eau.

En face de moi, Rogue semble être sur le point de se déboîter la mâchoire.

\- A quoi tu joues ! Crache-t-il énervé.

Je n'ai pas de réponse à lui donner, je ne sais pas trop. Et je suis tant perdu dans mes pensées que je ne réalise pas qu'il s'est rapproché rapidement. Sa main se lève et son poing s'abat sur moi avec une telle rapidité que je n'ai même pas le temps de lever les bras pour me protéger.

Ses phalanges fléchies, aux os pointus et solides, atteignent mon visage sans pitié. Quand un craquement s'élève je me demande si il provient de mon côté ou du sien. Ma paume englobe mon nez douloureux quand je m'écarte. Rogue a reculé de plusieurs pas et il se tient les doigts avec une expression de souffrance.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me voler ma vengeance ! Crie-t-il. Un contre un ! Ça aurait été équitable ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

Il ne m'a pas attaqué avec sa baguette. J'avais raison.

 _Il joue avec la magie noire !_

J'ai l'impression que le Sirius-d'avant est en train de se chercher une justification pour essayer de prouver que tout ce que nous avons pu faire avant ça n'était pas une terrible erreur, de la cruauté gratuite.

Je crois que mon nez n'est pas cassé mais je sens le sang glisser entre mes doigts. Apparemment cette journée est celle où je m'en viderai. Au moins peut-être que ça nous évitera Azkaban.

\- Reprends ton arme Black !

Je veux ajouter quelque chose mais la porte de la salle s'ouvre brutalement.

Remus rentre avec fracas, la carte pliée dans sa main. Son regard se pose sur ma baguette qui a roulé au sol et son expression se fait plus agressive tandis qu'il porte sa main à l'intérieur de sa cape. Face à moi Rogue s'est figé, il le regarde avec une crainte certaine. Cette fois-ci, maintenant que nous sommes en surnombre il a perdu toute sa fierté.

J'étouffe un rire alors que je me baisse pour attraper ma baguette.

Mon mouvement à capter l'attention de Rogue. Il n'ose plus bouger, plus respirer. J'imagine qu'il s'attend à ce que je l'attaque. Ses sourcils s'élèvent sur son front lorsque je range ma baguette dans ma poche. Je n'ai pas l'énergie pour dire quoi que ce soit et surtout pas pour me battre. Quand j'arrive à son niveau il effectue un pas vers l'arrière pour garder une certaine distance entre nous. Je frôle à peine Remus quand je sors de la pièce et continue mon chemin en espérant qu'il me suivra sans chercher à embêter Rogue. Mais je connais Remus, il n'est pas comme ça. Et pour une fois cela s'avère correct puisque je l'entends me rejoindre.

\- Servilus n'est pas capable de te désarmer, dit-il d'un voix monotone.

Je ne dis rien, j'hausse les épaules simplement.

\- Un sort de désarmement ne laisse pas une baguette aux pieds de son propriétaire, continue-t-il.

Mes jambes se sont figées et je le regarde continuer d'avancer. Il s'arrête après quelques pas et se retourne dans ma direction. Sa mine est peinée.

\- J'imagine que James n'a pas besoin de savoir que tu as _lâché_ ta baguette devant Servilus, hein ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes et tous, me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. J'ai publié le chapitre précédent durant un bug du site, ce qui fait que vous n'avez sûrement pas reçu la notification (c'était lundi). Je vous invite donc à aller y faire un tour :).**

 **En attendant : bonne lecture à toutes et tous et merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment extrêmement motivant, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, même tout petit.**

* * *

\- J'imagine que James n'a pas besoin de savoir que tu as lâché ta baguette devant Servilus, hein ?

Son regard gris-brun s'est plongé dans le mien et me sonde sans le moindre scrupule. Je crois bien qu'il attend quelque chose. Sûrement que je démente ? Mais mon silence semble confirmer son hypothèse et il se fait plus froid, presque distant. Ses lèvres fines se sont brisées dans une moue interrogative. J'ai l'impression qu'il toise un étranger.

 _Remus ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça._

Moi je l'ai déjà vu comme ça. C'est ce visage qu'il abordait la dernière fois que je l'avais aperçu juste avant d'embarquer pour la navette en direction d'Azkaban.

 _Debout, aux côtés de Dumbledore. Ses yeux sont cernés du rouge des larmes mais aucune expression ne filtre de son visage. Il n'est qu'un bloc de pierre._

Je ferme les yeux un instant dans l'espoir d'effacer cette vision de mon esprit mais la barrière de mes paupières ne fait que la renforcer.

Quand je les rouvre, Remus s'est avancé de quelques pas dans ma direction et me tend un mouchoir. Je l'attrape en réalisant que même si le saignement s'est arrêté mon visage est encore badigeonné de liquide poisseux. Un simple signe de tête me permet de le remercier avant de lié le carreau de tissu à un sort d'eau pour me nettoyer de manière sommaire.

Malgré que mon absence de démenti confirme ses propos Remus ne me pose pas plus de question. Il s'est retourné rapidement et reprend sa route.

Je le regard s'éloigner, j'observe ce dos droit, ses épaules basses tandis que l'image de mon vieil ami abandonné à mon époque me revient. Le Remus Lupin de bientôt quarante ans à le dos courbé, les épaules redressées comme pour se protéger et tout dans sa posture évoque l'épuisement d'une vie de dure labeur.

Mais ce n'est pas encore le cas de ce jeune homme. Ce garçon parvient à supporter le contrecoup de ses transformations, il jouie encore d'une vie calme presque normale malgré sa condition.

Il me surprend quand il s'arrête à mi-chemin et se tourne dans ma direction. Son regard est interrogateur.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me suis pas ?_ traduit pour moi le Sirius-d'Avant.

J'esquisse un sourire, heureux de pouvoir le rejoindre d'un pas presque rapide. Nous nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque en gravissons les quelques marches qui nous en séparent.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour me retrouver ? finis-je par demander.

\- Les rumeurs, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Les rumeurs te permettent de me retrouver aux toilettes ?

\- Comme si ça t'étonnait ! s'exclama-t-il avec un rire dans la voix. Les rumeurs vont vraiment vites quand il s'agit de Sirius Black.

Il a accentué mon nom d'une voix chaude et exagérée qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle d'un certain nombre de Sang-Pur.

\- Plus efficace encore que la carte, murmuré-je en m'arrêtant sans le vouloir devant l'une des grandes fenêtres du couloir.

Nous sommes en mi-journée et le soleil inonde le paysage presque rougissant du début d'automne. Je crois que je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point Poudlard m'avait manqué.

A quelques pas de moi, j'entends les pas de Remus s'arrêter. Sa respiration se fait plus profonde tandis qu'il se tourne dans ma direction. J'ai presque l'impression de sentir son regard sur moi.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça face à Servilus ?

D'un léger sursaut je tends la tête vers lui. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il en viendrait à me poser cette question, j'étais persuadé qu'il prendrait le temps de réfléchir à des milliers d'hypothèses avant de m'en parler. Soi je ne me connais plus mon ami soi cette petite marche silencieuse a représenté un moment suffisant.

Difficile de savoir.

\- Il ne m'a pas attaqué, finis-je par dire en rangeant mes mains dans mes poches.

Je crois qu'il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais la porte de la bibliothèque, à quelques mètres de nous, s'ouvre à la volée sur une Madame Pince hors d'elle suivie de deux ombres.

\- Je suis particulièrement déçue de votre comportement Miss Evans ! Une petite interdiction de quelques heures devrait vous faire du bien pour vous remettre les idées en place ! Quant à vous, _Potter_ !

Son intonation évoque le dégoût et la rage.

\- Je vous assure que je ferais tout pour que vous n'ayez plus jamais le droit de mettre les pieds dans ma bibliothèque, continue-t-elle alors qu'elle surplombe le gamin de seize ans de toute sa hauteur.

Dans un claquement sonore, la porte se referme sur elle, laissant les deux gryffondors sur le seuil. Les joues de Lily ont pris la teinte ses cheveux tandis que ses lèvres habituellement rosées sont devenues blafardes. Aux tremblements de ses mains et d'après les spasmes qui agitent ses sourcils, les faisant alterner entre froncés et hauts : il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer. Ou de hurler. Ou sûrement les deux comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

A ses côtés, James se fait plus petit que jamais. Les mains dans ses poches et le regard baissé il est impossible de ne pas voir son embarras.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait ça, murmure-t-il sans être capable de regarder sa bien-aimée.

Les lèvres pincées Lily retient ses mots, ou ses injures. Fermant les yeux un instant, elle prend une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se détendre. Quand ses paupières s'ouvrent son regard est assassin mais ses doigts ont cessé de trembler. Un sourire factice étire le bas de son visage tandis qu'elle souffle enfin.

Elle se contente d'un seul geste.

Un seul.

Sa main dressée vers James, elle lui fait un sublime doigt d'honneur avant de se retourner furibonde dans un froissement de cape et s'éloigner à grand pas vers les escaliers.

Pas un mot.

James est figé, la bouche ouverte il ressemble terriblement à un poisson.

Une main sur mes lèvres pour cacher mon hilarité je me rapproche de mon ami avec joie. Remus me regarde sans comprendre et presque agacé que je réagisse comme ça. Lorsqu'on arrive à côté de James il fait mine de vouloir le réconforter mais esquisse rapidement un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il réalise que le visage de Corn" s'est illuminé et que ses yeux pétillent de fierté.

\- Elle n'est pas génial ? finit-il par dire avec un enthousiasme non feint.

Mon coeur s'est gonflé de joie à la vue de cette scène dont j'ai tant entendu parlé sans jamais pouvoir y assister car cela veut dire que ma présence ne change pas tout.

Après le match et le discour de Leonel j'avais fini par me persuader que ce James n'était pas _mon_ James mais je réalise que j'avais tord. Je sens en moi, l'âme du Sirius-d'Avant s'agiter de contentement.

Croit-il que je vais rester ?

Mes poings se serrent tandis que mes pensées se redirigent vers Harry qui est encore là-bas. Seul.

 _C'est le cas uniquement si les théories du professeur sont exactes,_ me rappelle-t-il.

\- Pat' ?

La voix de James me tire de mes pensées. Mon meilleur ami est toujours rieur, il s'est légèrement éloigné accompagné de Remus et je suis resté en retrait de quelques pas.

Ce sourire qu'il affiche est communiquant et je sens mes propres lèvres s'étirer alors que je les rejoins.

Nous avons terminé notre week-end à nous balader dans le château, je participe de temps à autre aux discussions sous les conseils avisés du Sirius-d'Avant, ce qui me permet de me relâcher légèrement, de me sentir plus à place. Le prétexte de mon mal de ventre me permet de consommer une quantité raisonnable de nourriture malgré les plaintes de mon meilleur ami. Et pour la première depuis mon départ de Poudlard je me retrouve à faire une séance de sport avec James avant que l'on aille se coucher.

La fatigue de la journée, mon épuisement dû à mes blessures, et le corps chaud de notre entraînement, je me couche dans mon lit sans même avoir à craindre les cauchemars. Mes yeux ne s'ouvrent qu'au lendemain matin lorsque mes trois colocataires s'activent pour les cours du matin.

J'étouffe un bâillement en m'étirant. James se tient juste devant mon coffre et je lui indique d'un geste de tête mon uniforme qui se trouve sur le dessus. Mon meilleur ami observe moqueur la pile de vêtement soignement pliés avant de les attraper à pleine main, les roulant en passage, avant de me les envoyer avec force.

J'évite de peu que la ceinture ne me cingle le visage et lui présente mon doigt d'honneur avant de rire :

\- Mince, je devrais éviter de te faire ce geste maintenant pour toi il doit signifier l'amour maintenant !

\- Dois-je donc comprendre que tu me déclares ton amour ? lance-t-il avec un sourire en m'envoyant un clin d'oeil.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de déclarer quoi que ce soit, m'exclamai-je en enfilant mon pantalon.

\- Comment ça ?

Je fige mes doigts qui allaient boucler ma ceinture pour lui lancer un regard séduisant et un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu sais déjà que je t'aime.

Même si mes réflexes auraient pu me permettre d'éviter le coussin qui arrive à pleine vitesse, je ne cherche même pas à l'éviter et le reçois en plein visage avant d'éclater de rire.

Si ma poitrine était légère hier soir, elle me semble brûlante de bonheur ce matin.

\- Je tiens à signaler que ce favoritisme est hautement vexant, lance Remus qui boutonne ses manches. Heureusement que Peter est avec moi, sinon j'aurais fini par me sentir seul.

\- Désolé Remus mais notre relation ne pourra pas tenir, très peu pour moi les poils partout dans la douche, lance le rat avec un sourire mutin.

Mon coeur manque un battement alors que je me surprends à rire. Pendant un instant je ne l'ai plus vu comme le futur traître mais simplement comme un ami.

\- Sirius, j'aime beaucoup ton nouvel uniforme mais ça ne passera pas, me lance James en me coupant dans mes pensées.

J'ai conservé le pull que j'avais mis hier soir avant de me coucher pour cacher mes bandage et je regarde maintenant ma chemise qui m'attend. Hors de question de la mettre devant eux sauf si je veux m'assurer un bon nombre de question par rapport à mes blessures.

\- Je vous rejoins en bas, dis-je avec un sourire alors que j'attrape mon vêtement et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

J'ai à peine fermé la porte que j'attrape déjà de ma main libre une serviette à jeter sur le miroir. Je retire mon pull et regarde l'étendu des dégats. Le pansement a bien tenu mais il s'est teinté d'un rouge maronnasse et j'aurais besoin de le changer rapidement. Il faudrait également que j'en profite pour mettre un baume cicatrisant dessus.

Mais comment ? Et surtout quand ?

 _Professeur Slughorn accepte les élèves dans sa salle en étude._

Je ne m'en souvenais pas. Sûrement parce que je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds bien trop persuadé que je n'avais pas besoin de ce genre de chose.

Dans tous les cas, il me faudrait trouver un moment pour me charger de ses plaies et les faire disparaître.

Une fois ma chemise boutonnée et mon pull passé, je m'apprête à sortir. Mais ma main s'arrête sur la poignée de la porte et se fige avant de reculer.

Sirius-d'Avant a repris le contrôle de son corps.

Il recule en direction des lavabos et fait tomber la serviette que j'ai oublié sur le miroir. Il se regarde un instant, se sourit à lui-même en faisant sauter le dernier bouton puis il sort sa chemise de son pantalon.

Etrangement, le voir se pavaner devant le miroir ne me dérange pas. Car ce sont ses mimiques, ses actions, qu'il n'est pas moi.

J'ai le temps alors de contempler son reflet.

Mon reflet.

Il est comme lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face dans ce monde noir. Jeune. Souriant. Sans défaut.

Je me sens de trop.

Il est presque facile de se laisser aller…

Lorsque ses mains retombent le long de ses flancs, je me sens reprendre le contrôle si brutalement que j'ai l'impression d'être reprojeter dans la réalité à la manière d'un Portoloin dont le crochet aurait happé ma taille.

C'est étrange.

Dans le miroir, le reflet change du tout en tout en un souffle. Le sourire sur ce visage s'efface brutalement, une mine interrogative et inquiète remplace l'air séducteur, les yeux pétillants se retrouvent submergés par une vie de torture.

Un haut le coeur me force à détourner le regard alors que je me précipite sur la poignée pour sortir de la salle d'eau.

Je suis terrifié par la rapidité et la facilité avec laquelle le Sirius-d'Avant est capable de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Et à quel point il m'aurait été possible de disparaître.

 _La dernière fois aussi. Je t'ai senti disparaître. Je ne peux pas reprendre le contrôle de mon corps car tu risquerais de disparaître._

Sa voix est monotone et j'y perçois une certaine amertume. J'imagine que je peux le comprendre. Il préfère rester en retrait, regarder quelqu'un d'autre vivre sa vie, tout ça pour avoir un espoir de sauver ses amis.

L'espoir.

C'est quelque chose que nous avons en commun, c'est ce qui m'a toujours permis de survivre.

\- C'est bon ? Prêt ?

J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant que les garçons sont toujours là. Ils m'ont simplement attendus. Assis sur les lits ils n'ont pas l'air de trouver ca dérangeant.

Les commissures de mes lèvres s'étendent sur mes joues alors que je rejoins le groupe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La salle est pratiquement vide,les élèves arrivent et partent quand ils le veulent. Malgré que les maisons soient mélangées, c'est en direction de la table des gryffondors que l'on se rend. Sur notre chemin j'aperçois Duruisseau frère qui me fait un petit signe de main de loin.

Aujourd'hui aucune hostilité, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il a oublié les menaces qu'il avait proféré samedi.

J'imagine que le fait de lui avoir possiblement sauver la vie joue peut-être.

Marlène un peu plus loin n'a rien manqué et me regarde avec un petit sourire complice. On va surement avoir le droit à ses fabulations sur un possible couple entre moi et Manuel durant la journée. Mais elle semble avoir terminé son repas car elle se lève déjà pour partir.

\- Bien dormi Sirius ? demande-t-elle.

Malgré son sourire et ses yeux pétillants, ses cernes ne me trompent pas. Elle est épuisée et j'imagine que sa nuit n'a pas été aussi bonne que la mienne. Je me contente donc d'hausser les épaules alors que je me laisse tomber sur le banc là où elle était installée quelques instants avant.

L'assiette devant moi, celle de Marlène, ne possède pas la moindre miette. Seul le verre a été utilisé.

Alors que je sens la jeune fille prête à s'éloigner, je l'attrape pas le poignet la forçant à s'arrêter.

\- Tu ne veux pas manger un peu ? demandé-je en déposant une cuillerée d'oeufs brouillés dans son assiette.

Elle met un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits et je réalise que cette attention la surprend.

Je le suis également, depuis quand les repas de Marlène me préoccupent-ils ?

Mais apparemment je n'ai pas à beaucoup insister car elle s'assoit sans la moindre tentative pour fuir avant de commencer à manger ce que je lui ai servi.

A notre table, mes camarades n'ont pas perdu une miette de ce spectacle. Lily n'a pas l'air au courant de notre mascarade car ses yeux sont écarquillés et elle est incapable de détacher son regard de la scène. C'est une autre jeune fille à côté d'elle qui vient lui fermer la bouche en remontant son menton du bout des doigts.

A ses couleurs il s'agit d'une poufsouffle. Blonde avec de grands yeux bleus, son nez est étroit et court. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom mais d'après la mine qu'elle affiche en me regardant, je pense qu'elle me connait.

\- Ca m'étonne que les rumeurs n'aillent pas plus vite à votre sujet, lance-t-elle tandis qu'elle se resserre en céréale.

Marlène qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de son assiette redresse la tête avec un sourire que je sais factice :

\- Nous faisons dans la discrétion, dit-elle.

\- Sirius ne fait jamais dans la discrétion, rétorque la poufsouffle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Sirius sort avec quelqu'un ?

C'est un élève de Serdaigle qui vient de se retourner et observe notre table avec intérêt. Il a parlé trop fort car maintenant une partie de l'attention de la salle est dirigée vers nous.

\- Avec Marlène ? lance une autre personne quelque part.

Les rires s'élèvent et un brouhaha commence. A mes côtés je réalise que Marlène fulmine, elle se redressée si brutalement qu'elle aurait pu faire basculer le banc si elle n'avait pas été si fine et légère.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as Merliotte, ça te ferait rire ? crie-t-elle.

Le Serpentard qui a parlé se lève à son tour. Il est petit, presque autant que Marlène, son nez en trompette est bas sur son visage et ses pommettes paraissent prêtes à percer sous sa peau, il a les bras croisés.

\- Je me demandais juste comment les deux individus les plus désagréables de Gryffondor faisaient pour se supporter !

\- Aucune chance que Marlène puisse avoir Sirius. Black a des critères, il ne sort pas avec n'importe _quoi_.

Cette fois c'est une Serdaigle qui a parlé. La soeur Duruisseau, elle n'a pas besoin de se lever car sa voix porte loin et fort. Elle observe Marlène avec dégoût. A quelques mètres de là, j'aperçois son frère qui se frappe le front du plat de la main.

Maintenant que je la vois, je me souviens parfaitement d'elle. Son visage est sans défaut, elle est presque aussi belle que son frère.

\- La jalousie Joanne, la jalousie, raille Marlène en plissant les yeux sans crainte.

\- Tu as la première à lancer des rumeurs, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu mentes pour avoir un peu d'attention, continue Duruisseau junior.

Cette fois toute la Grande Salle a arrêté de respirer et tous les regards sont dirigés vers la conversation. Même les nouveaux arrivants s'arrêtent sur le seuil de la porte et regarde les protagonistes avec intérêts.

J'aurais voulu me faire tout petit mais apparemment Marlène en a décidé autrement pour moi. Je la sens qui m'attrape par la cravate et me force à me lever. Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de m'équilibrer qu'elle dépose déjà ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de s'écarter pour contempler la salle.

\- Je sors avec Sirius Black alors si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire, qu'il le dise maintenant et nous pourrions nous arranger pour que je lui éclate la tête, d'accord ?

Elle fusille l'assemblée silencieuse du regard avant de fixer plus froidement Joanne.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle simplement d'un ton moqueur.

D'une enjambée rapide elle s'éloigne du banc et quitte la salle sans que personne ne dise un mot. A la table, les quelques professeurs présents esquissent un sourire et quelques uns rient. Puis toute la Grande Salle retrouve sa joie de vivre et son animation, en une fraction de seconde.

Fin de l'accident.

Je suis incapable de retrouver mes moyens. Debout, les jambes tremblantes je n'ose pas esquisser un mouvement.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle vient de faire ça.

Ce n'est pas le contact qui me dérange le plus, trop fugace et rapide pour provoquer la moindre angoisse. C'est juste le regard noir que me lance Leonel depuis la table des professeurs.

Un regard assassin.

Elle est en colère. Plus encore que d'habitude.

Et je crois que c'est compréhensible.

J'ai 36 ans et je viens d'embrasser une gamine de 16 ans.

* * *

Le cours n'a commencé que depuis dix minutes mais j'ai déjà pu me faire une idée du niveau d'énervement du professeur Leonel. Sa voix est forte et chaque mot claque comme un coup de fouet. Aucun élève n'ose parler ou même bouger tandis qu'elle s'agite pour nous expliquer les boucliers de défense.

C'est une chance qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose que je connais bien.

C'est un sujet qui me parle, quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude. Maugrey nous avait donné des cours supplémentaire lorsque l'on travaillait pour l'Ordre. Nous avions même fini par mettre en place différentes techniques.

 _Je passais une main dans mes cheveux longs pour ramener quelques mèches à l'arrière de ma tête. Remus se tenait appuyé contre le mur et James était derrière moi, les bras croisés, aux côtés de Lily. Marlène avait une main posée sur ma cuisse tandis que notre regard à tous étaient concentrés sur le parchemin que Maugrey tenait ouvert devant nous._

 _\- Si on agit comme ça, Marlène se retrouvera en première ligne dès le début des hostilités, fis-je remarquer en mordillant l'intérieur de ma joue._

 _\- Marlène est la plus douée en sortilège donc Marlène a intérêt de se placer ici, souffla la jeune femme en m'envoyant un regard noir._

 _Elle est encore sur la défensive depuis notre conversation de la vieille sur sa sécurité._

 _\- Je sais. Et c'est comme ça que nous devrions fonctionner. Mais…_

 _Ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge alors que je cherchais mes mots pour formuler correctement mes pensées. L'impatience de Maugrey était perceptible, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine. Remus prit donc la parole à ma place :_

 _\- Nous ne sommes clairement pas en égalité de talent. Marlène est la plus douée en attaque mais elle pèche sur la défense._

 _Avec un soupir la concernée fit savoir qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette remarque._

 _\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire une formation poussée Lupin, le temps nous est compté, rapela Maugrey._

 _\- Je sais. Mais je propose que l'on crée des groupes. Emmeline est douée en bouclier, elle ferait un bon duo avec Marlène ! Ou Sirius qui se débrouille bien en sorts de défense. Lily devrait travailler avec Frank et je serais avec James ! Il faut trouver des groupes pour fonctionner. Vous êtes expérimentés, vous n'avez besoin de personnes Alastor. Mais ce n'est pas notre cas !_

 _L'homme en face de nous prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire car qu'importe ce qu'il nous dira nous nous sommes déjà tous mis d'accord. Nous ne nous sentons pas prêts à les affronter en face à face, nous étions plus forts ensembles._

 _Sur ma cuisse la main de Marlène se contract_ _ **e**_ _imperceptiblement. Elle n'_ _ **est**_ _pas d'accord, elle_ _ **veut**_ _du sang, elle_ _ **veut**_ leur _sang._

 _Je me redress_ _ **e**_ _sous son regard surpris._

 _\- J'irais avec Marlène. En utilisant une formation de duo nous serons plus efficace. Je pourrais la couvrir et elle s'occupera de l'attaque, expliqu_ _ **é**_ _-je. Je…._

 _Je ferme les yeux un instant lorsqu'une douleur s'étend dans mon avant-bras._

Quelque chose me brûle et s'étend à travers tout mon corps. J'ouvre les paupières avec un hoquet. J'ai l'impression de m'être perdu dans mes pensées. Pendant un instant je fixe sans comprendre cette table devant moi que je pensais être celle du QG de l'Ordre mais la voix forte de Leonel me détrompe. Je suis à Poudlard, dans une salle de classe en 1975. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici dans cette salle de classe et non pas au QG de l'Ordre. C'est comme si je venais de me réveiller d'un long rêve, comme si je m'étais simplement endormie.

 _Tu ne t'aies pas endormi, tu t'es perdu… De nouveau._

Les sentiments du Sirius-d'Avant se mêlent aux miens. Inquiétude et incompréhension se lient à mon étrange hébétement. Sous la table, je tire mon avant-bras vers moi où mes ongles se sont enfoncés dans mon bandage, les plaies se sont rouvertes.

 _C'était le seul moyen de te faire revenir._

Je n'en doute pas. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'y être, comme si la scène se déroulait sous mes yeux avec le moindre détail.

Mais où est-ce que j'irais si jamais il ne me faisait pas revenir. Reviendrais-je à mon époque ? Ou est-ce que je disparaîtrais simplement ?

Je plaque ma paume sur mes blessures et redresse la tête en direction du professeur Leonel. Je sens que le saignement est moindre qu'au premier jour mais l'humidité est présente sur mon membre et tâche ma chemise. Avec mon pull au-dessus ça devrait prendre un moment avant que cela ne se voit.

James à mes côtés est si concentré qu'il n'a rien vu de mon égarement.

En prenant une profonde respiration je parviens à oublier un moment la douleur cuisante qui s'étend dans mon bras alors que je replace prudemment mon pull. De l'autre côté de la salle, le professeur Leonel me fixe avec un grand sourire.

\- Monsieur Black, que diriez-vous de faire une présentation de ses sorts avec moi ?

Impossible de ne pas lire la cruauté et la colère dans son expression. Sa baguette bat le rythme contre son bureau tandis qu'elle fait mine de m'attendre patiemment. Je n'ai pas hésité lorsque je me suis levé pour rejoindre l'estrade. C'est la deuxième fois en quatre jours qu'un professeur décide de me prendre pour exemple, apparemment ils veulent tous m'humilier ou se servir de moi comme défouloir.

\- Je vais commencer par des sorts d'attaques classiques, essayez de mettre en place les protections, dit-elle simplement en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

\- Vous ne devriez pas plutôt voir si je suis capable d'utiliser les boucliers avant de me mettre à l'épreuve ? demandé-je avec un sourire ironique.

Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers la classe avant de lancer d'une voix forte :

\- Le premier qui me rappelle ma devise obtient 15 points pour sa maison !

Lily est la première à lever la main sous le regard subjugué des autres élèves qui n'ont même pas encore eu le temps d'intégrer la question.

\- Miss Evans ?

\- Un apprentissage qui passe par le biais des émotions est bien plus efficace que n'importe quelle autre technique !

\- Apprentissage et sentiments, reprend Merliotte dans le fond de la classe. Rien de surprenant à ce que Black ne s'en souvienne pas.

Le premier sort fuse sans que je puisse m'y attendre, Leonel a à peine esquissé une rotation de son tronc et sa baguette pend mollement dans sa main. Elle a profité de ma distraction. L'éclair rosée m'atteint à l'épaule mais je ressens à peine un petit fourmillement.

\- Je ne serais pas trop méchante Monsieur Black, reprend-t-elle avec un grand sourire remplie d'une fausse innocence.

Les sortilèges informulés ne demandent pas tout à fait le même apprentissage que ceux que l'on énonce. La formule n'est pas nécessaire, il suffit d'une connaissance parfaite du tracé du sort ainsi qu'une implication mentale et une énergie plus grande.

Et je ne connais pratiquement plus aucun des noms de sorts que j'utilise.

Son second sort atteint une muraille bleutée que je parviens à dresser au dernier moment. J'ai fait mine de murmurer quelque chose surtout pour jouer la comédie devant la classe qui me regarde mais je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que cela ne fonctionne pas sur Leonel.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'elle reprend ses assauts de plus belle.

Le seul moyen de reconnaître un sort qui est lancé par informulé c'est d'observer le lanceur ou l'éclat magique en lui-même. La couleur, la forme que prend la magie, tout ceci permet de reclasser plus aisément un sort non énoncé.

Mais je ne connais aucun de ceux que lance le professeur de DCFM.

Je ressens l'excitation du duel grandir. Comme si je quittais cette classe de cours pour me retrouver de nouveau dans les rues alors que l'adrénaline alimentait mon coeur. Le sentiment victorieux de protéger Marlène, la fierté de pouvoir la protéger, la joie d'exceller dans une matière.

Mais ce corps ne s'est pas habitué à toutes mes lubies. Et mes mouvements sont emprunt d'une certaine maladresse qui me force à agrandir chacun de mes tracés. Pourtant, l'excitation finit par se faire trop grande et je réalise trop tard que mon geste à légèrement rippé, formant une courbe plutôt qu'une droite.

Je pense que si je n'avais pas penser fortement au sort que cela allait produire alors rien de tout ceci ne serait produit. Mais l'image du _Confringo_ s'imprime dans mon esprit avant que l'éclat magique ne sorte de ma baguette.

Leonel est rapide et attentive, une barrière se forme entre elle, la classe et moi. Le trait lumineux jaune percute avec force le voile blanc provoquant une faible ondulation sur la protection. Durant quelques secondes le temps semble se ralentir avant que le sort réagisse. De l'éclair il devient une boule brûlante provoquant une puissante déflagration. Le contre-coup du sort ne se fait pas attendre et je suis projeté avec force contre le bureau.

J'ai de la chance que ce ne soit qu'un informulé raté mais mon avant-bras venu à la rencontre du coin de la table m'évoque une terrible douleur.

Quand la barrière qui me sépare du reste de la classe disparaît, Leonel semble particulièrement agacée. Elle me regarde avec dédain avant de s'adresser au reste des élèves :

\- Attendez de les voir en sixième année avant de jouer avec les informulés, est-ce bien clair ?

Je grimace en tenant mon bras juste derrière moi. Sous l'effet de la douleur j'ai pressé mes habits contre et je les sens se tâcher, je tente de me rassurer en me disant que cela ne pourra pas se voir. Mais c'est sans compter le regard attentif du professeur qui me fixe déjà.

\- Monsieur Potter allez vous mettre avec un autre binôme. Monsieur Black suivez moi quelques instants. Je reviens dans cinq minutes en attendant exercez-vous simplement aux différents sorts.

Leonel me tire jusqu'à un petit sasse qui nous mène à son bureau.

\- Vous êtes blessé, fait-elle remarquer sans même me regarder.

Je n'ose pas répondre mais je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a pas vu le sang.

\- Vous êtes fragile Black, votre sort était à peine puissant pour vous faire tomber.

Ma blessure pourrait-elle passer pour quelque dû à mon confringo ? Quand elle verra le sang et les pansements ? Aucun chance.

\- Vous avez quand même utiliser une protection pour la classe, signalé-je en me faisant tomber sur une chaise.

\- Etant donné votre niveau j'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il était volontaire, avoue-t-elle en sortant une boite de métale.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'envoyer à l'infirmerie ? C'est une simple contusion, peut-être un poignet foulé mais rien de grave. Je pourrais même m'en occuper moi-même.

\- Et passer pour un professeur qui tente de tuer ses élèves ? rie-t-elle alors qu'elle l'ouvre.

Son rire est étrange. Rauque.

\- Si l'un d'entre eux se blessent alors que vous n'êtes pas dans la salle, ne serait-ce pas pire ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent comme si elle réalisait pour la première fois qu'elle a abandonné une classe de cinquième année.

\- J'imagine que vous savez vous soigner ? Par contre : n'utilisez aucun sort de soin, contentez-vous des potions présentes dans cette boite, j'aimerai éviter que par erreur vous ne vous retiriez un os ou pire encore, lance-t-elle en se redressant pour rejoindre la salle de classe.

Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle se tourne dans ma direction et me lance :

\- Par contre Black, une petite discussion s'impose après ça.

J'imagine qu'elle veut parler de ce qu'elle a entendu et vu au petit-déjeuner sur notre soit-disant relation avec Marlène. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle ferme déjà la porte.

Je reste un instant silencieux et immobile en fixant la boite ouverte devant moi. Compresses, potions, baumes. Tout est présent. J'étouffe un petit rire en remerciant Marlène pour ce cirque ce matin, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai été choisi pour l'exemple.

J'ai soulevé mes vêtements et je nettoie avec patience les plaies. La plus grande est d'une laideur sans nom, j'aperçois presque les traces de mes doigts entre les deux pans de peau. Si Lily aurait été capable de former un fils magique pour recoudre la blessure, ce n'est pas mon cas et je suis obligé de me servir du fils présent dans l'attirail du professeur Leonel. Je n'ai également aucun sort d'anesthésie et chaque point m'arrache un petit gémissement.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires le travail est parfaitement fait, un baume cicatrisant par-dessus, et de nouvelles compresses, quelques sorts pour nettoyer mes vêtements. Je suis finalement comme neuf ! Une journée tout au plus suffira à faire disparaître mes plaies.

Je me laisse le temps de respirer, juste le temps de regarder les flammes dévorer mon ancien pansement avant de rejoindre la salle de classe. Dans le bureau je ne l'ai pas entendu mais apparemment la cloche a sonné car les élèves sont en train de reprendre leurs affaires pour partir. A notre banc, James me fait un signe de main en replaçant son sac sur son épaule mais avant que je ne puisse le rejoindre, Leonel me retient :

\- Nous devons avoir une discussion, rappela-t-elle.

\- J'ai encore classe après ça, dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Elle soupire avant de reprendre :

\- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait que nous commencions des exercices pour vous faire travailler l'Occlumencie. Je compte sur vous pour me rejoindre après vos cours de la journée. Nous aurons notre discussion à ce moment là.

Bien que je réponde d'un hochement de tête l'information ne fait son chemin que lorsque je rejoins James dehors. Mes mains fourmillent et j'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Apprendre l'Occlumencie. Cela veut également dire que Leonel est Legillimence et qu'elle va fouiller ma mémoire.

\- Ca va Pat' tu es tout pâle ?

Non ça ne va pas. J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à organiser mes pensées et à accepter mes souvenirs, je ne suis pas prêt à ce que quelqu'un vienne s'ajouter dans mon crâne.

 _Déjà que nous y sommes deux._

* * *

 ** _Ca en fait du monde dans sa tête, pauvre Sirius (je me demande lequel des deux je plains). Bref merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est toujours encourageant._**

 ** _Des bisous._**


	10. Chapter 10

Si le cours de potion de vendredi m'avait semblé terrible, celui d'aujourd'hui est pire encore. James n'est pas capable de sauver mes erreurs et c'est l'entièreté de la potion qui est à reprendre après seulement dix minutes de travail.

Je cherche au plus profond de moi pour obtenir de l'aide de la part du Sirius-d'Avant mais je réalise avec horreur qu'il n'en connait pas plus que moi.

Comment ai-je pu réussir mes examens ?!

 _La chance ?_

Je contemple avec désespoir notre petit chaudron dont la potion prend une teinte rosâtre. Mon meilleur ami esquisse un sourire alors qu'il hausse les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. Mais je sais que c'est un problème. Il a besoin des meilleures appréciations possibles si jamais il souhaite travailler en tant qu'Aurors et s'il m'a dans les pattes il n'y arrivera jamais.

Je m'écarte un peu du chaudron pour me concentrer sur ma découpe de racine. Deux tables devant nous, je regarde Severus qui s'applique. Ses cheveux gras tombent en paquet sur la table tandis qu'il s'avachit pratiquement dessus. La lame du couteau est plaquée à l'horizontale et apparemment il presse d'abord le jus avant de les découper.

\- Hé bien mon garçon que regardez-vous ? s'inquiète Slughorn qui a décidé de surgir sans prévenir.

J'ai sursauté si fort que le couteau à quitté mes doigts et s'est fiché dans le bois de l'armoire juste derrière moi. Aussi surpris que moi, le professeur regarde cet exploit avec un petit sourire et un rire.

\- Hé bien c'est une chance qu'aucun étudiant ne se soit trouvé derrière vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Une chance ? J'aurais pu tuer quelqu'un !

\- Et donc ? Que faisiez-vous ? reprend-t-il toujours hilare.

\- Je… regardais comment couper les racines, avoué-je en détournant le regard, embarrassé.

\- N'est-ce pas indiqué dans le livre ?

Comment lui dire qu'à mes yeux ciseler, trancher, effiler signifiait la même chose ?

Il semble marqué un temps d'arrêt alors qu'il redirige son regard dans la direction que j'observais quelques secondes auparavant. Ses yeux pétillent quand il retourne son attention vers moi.

\- Auriez-vous besoin d'aide Monsieur Black ?

Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de décrypter l'expression de l'étrange professeur de potion. Quel plan prévoit-il pour se montrer si enthousiasme.

\- Je…

\- Oui, je le pense aussi, me coupe-t-il en hochant la tête. Vous viendrez me voir après le cours.

Pendant un instant je l'imagine me donner des cours particuliers, ce qui n'aurait peut-être pas été une mauvaise idée. Mais lorsque je le vois se rediriger vers Rogue, je réalise qu'il a peut-être en tête quelque chose de différent. Le Serpentard écarquille les yeux, son teint se fait blafard avant d'accepter d'un signe de tête une indication de son directeur de maison.

Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont pu se dire.

James me donne un léger coup de coude avant de me murmurer :

\- Tu crois qu'il va te faire travailler avec Servilus ?

Je le regarde surpris, l'invitant du regard à continuer.

\- Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai entendu, m'apprend-t-il. T'imagine ? L'horreur… Tu crois que tu tiendrais combien de temps en tête à tête avec cette guenaude putréfiée ?

Je visualise pendant un instant Rogue sortant d'un marécage car la peau cadavérique et les joues rongées par la putréfaction. C'est incroyable comme il m'est aisé de le voir comme ça. Un frisson parcourt ma colonne alors que j'essaye d'évacuer cette image de mon crâne.

Si Slughorn compte réellement me mettre avec lui alors j'espère qu'il est meilleur pédagogue que celui qu'il deviendra plus tard. Les critiques d'Harry à son propos étaient nombreuses et je n'ai certainement pas envie qu'il réalise à quel point je suis mauvais. Comme si nos confrontations précédentes n'avaient pas suffit pour lui affirmer que j'étais devenu fou.

 _Pas fou juste différent._

Je ferme les yeux un instant et décide d'abandonner toutes tentatives de préparation durant le reste d'heure. James n'est pas la personne la plus doué en potion mais il a toujours été capable de se concentrer pour terminer quelque chose.

A la manière des sorts informulés, les potions que je préparais pour l'Ordre ne me demandait aucune réflexion, juste un accomplissement simple. Mais serais-je encore capable de les faire ?

En fin de séance après avoir repris mes affaires, je descends jusqu'à l'estrade où Slughorn et Rogue discutent. Puisque tous les autres élèves sont en train de partir, j'imagine que James a bien joué son rôle d'espion et que le professeur de potion compte vraiment nous mettre dans le même binôme. Etrangement, le Serpentard semble étonnamment de bonne humeur, j'aperçois même l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Je suis surpris qu'il prenne aussi bien notre futur association.

Mais quand il tourne le regard vers moi, il se décompose rapidement.

\- C'est toi l'étudiant avec des problèmes en potion ? souffle-t-il entre ses lèvres blêmes.

Apparemment Slughorn a omit de lui préciser ce point.

\- Je pense que durant les futures participations au cours il serait intéressant que vous pratiquiez ensembles ! Je suis sûr que Monsieur Black est ouvert aux conseils, n'est-ce pas ?

Je reste immobile la bouche ouverte. Pendant un instant j'hésite, je pourrais mentir ou même affirmer que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. C'est sûrement ce qu'aurait fait Sirius-d'Avant.

 _Sans aucun doute._

Mais il n'est pas une référence.

 _Merci !_

Prenant mon silence pour une affirmation le sourire de Slughorn sous son épaisse moustache se fait plus grand encore. Il tapote l'épaule de Rogue en riant.

\- Formidable !

Le Serpentard s'est transformé en statue de glace, il me regarde avec plus de surprise encore que lorsque j'ai abandonné ma baguette la dernière fois. Quand enfin il parvient à quitter son état de stupéfaction c'est pour me fusiller du regard. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblote alors qu'il cherche ses mots mais son directeur de maison continue de le gratifier et de le remercier de mettre ses talents à bon escient. Peu à peu je sens sa colère fondre et il me contemple sous un nouveau jour. Un autre moyen de se faire bien voir par son professeur.

Un lueur cruelle brûle dans son regard lorsque ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur moi.

Il y voit sûrement aussi un moyen pour se venger.

 _Refuse ! Tu peux le dire ! Slughorn s'en fiche !_

Non. Je ne veux pas.

 _On ne pourra jamais travailler avec lui !_

Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le choix. Malgré mon désir de rentrer à mon époque, il est hors de question de laisser le Sirius-d'Avant faire les mêmes erreurs que moi. Et Rogue pourrait être l'un des moyens pour que cela se passe bien.

Un sourire factice se fixe sur mes lèvres alors que je dis au professeur :

\- C'est une très bonne idée merci.

Ma confiance fait frémir le Serpentard. Il doit sûrement penser que je prévois quelque chose. Je reste stoïque jusqu'à ce que Slughorn nous autorise à quitter la pièce. Nous sommes en train de remonter les marches jusqu'à la sortie lorsque je croise le regard de Rogue. Je peux y lire des centaines de choses. Ses appréhensions, son envie de me faire souffrir, mais aussi son incompréhension. Étrangement lorsque je quitte la salle, mes affaires me semblent plus lourdes que jamais. Si je me suis promis de ne plus être le gamin que j'étais et laissé une chance au Serpentard je me demande si malgré tout je serais capable de rester pendant une heure à ses côtés.

\- Quelle chance Pat", se moque James alors qu'il passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui. Tu vas pouvoir passer tout ton temps avec Rogue.

Le noeud dans ma gorge m'empêche de lui répondre et je peine à lui offrir un sourire. Mes doigts se sont accrochés à sa manche mais je suis incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. J'ai envie de me détacher de lui mais je suis terrifié de ce qu'il en pensera. Mon sang bat si fort dans mon crâne que j'entends à peine le reste de la conversation autour de moi. Mon champ de vision se rétrécit alors que la sueur monte.

 _ **Ce contact. Souviens-toi.**_

Non ! Hors de question ! J'ai besoin d'aide. Je me sens sombrer dans la crise de panique et il est hors de question de m'effondrer maintenant ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Il faut qu'il reprenne le contrôle… Sinon… Sinon...

 _Non !_

Quelque chose m'arrache à mon horreur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été tiré en arrière. Mes paupières s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes et je sens ma poitrine s'agiter d'un rire qui ne m'appartient pas.

Sirius-d'Avant a repris le contrôle.

Il passe à son tour son bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami et lui dit en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- Combien de temps tu me donnes envie de mourir d'ennui ?

\- Le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que ça va t'apporter beaucoup je pense, lance Remus un peu plus loin.

Les traits si fins de Sirius se tordent dans une grimace exaspérée alors qu'il pousse un soupire à fendre les coeurs. Il s'est arrêté de marcher et s'affaisse doucement contre son meilleur ami en faisant mine de pleurer.

\- Lunard préfère me voir mourir plutôt que de me soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve.

\- Si tu te utilisais un peu plus cette chose que tu ne connais pas bien et qui se trouve juste entre tes deux oreilles, peut-être qu'on aura pas à en arriver là, grince Servilus d'une voix rendue chevrotante par la puberté.

Malgré ses mèches grasses difficile de manquer l'acné sur son front et ses joues. Dès qu'il s'est approché, Sirius s'est légèrement redressé. Ses épaules sont basses, ses mains fourrées dans ses poches et un sourire narquois prend place sur ses lèvres.

Son défouloir préféré vient de se présenter à lui.

\- C'est d'astiquer la baguette de Slughorn qui t'a donné la confiance comme ça ? demande-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement.

Ils sont pratiquement collés. Sirius dépasse Servilus de plus d'une tête et il en profite pour le toiser de haut. Son sourire en coin s'agrandit, brisant sa joue d'une fossette. Lorsque le Serpentard lève le regard vers lui, il réalise qu'il a une nouvelle personne devant lui. Non pas une nouvelle personne mais bien le véritable Sirius.

Son mouvement de recul est rapide, il se prépare à fuir mais il tombe à la renverse. Ses livres se sont étalés par terre et il se tourne vers l'origine de sa chute. Toujours les mains dans ses poches, le Gryffondor hausse les épaules en étouffant un rire. Son pied est fermement posé sur l'un des pans trop long de sa cape.

\- Tu sais peut-être faire des potions mais par contre marcher c'est un peu difficile pour toi. A moins que ce soit à cause de ce que Slughorn t'a fait ?

A cette phrase, Potter explose d'un rire sonore en tapant avec force dans le dos de son meilleur ami. Le dégoût et la rage ne cessent d'augmenter dans la poitrine de Severus tandis qu'il repense à leur confrontation dans les toilettes. Il aurait pu utiliser des sorts, lui faire mal ! Se venger ! Pourquoi s'était-il contenté de le frapper ?

Tremblant de colère, il s'est redressé et prend ses affaires pour fuir.

\- Haha, pauvre crétin, ajoute Sirius lorsqu'il le voit disparaître au coin du couloir.

\- Je ne crois pas que c'était la meilleure entrée en matière si tu voulais éviter qu'il te mène la vie dure durant les cours de potion, signale Remus avec son air inquisiteur.

\- Roh, c'est bon. Une fois de temps en temps, soupira James.

\- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti moi-même, ça fait du bien….

Remus reprend ses réprimandes alors que le groupe marche en direction du cours suivant, Sirius lui est resté figé. Une main sur son front, les yeux écarquillés, il se sent lui-même. Mais seul.

Il redresse doucement la tête alors qu'il réalise l'horreur de la situation. L'Autre ne peut pas avoir disparu. Il faut qu'il le ramène. Comme il l'avait fait en cours de DCFM. Il pouvait le faire. Mais son bras était maintenant intact… Impossible de quitter ses amis si brutalement sans éveiller les soupçons.

\- Heu, les mecs, lance-t-il blâfard. Je vous rejoins, je me sens un peu mal, je vais juste aux toilettes.

\- En effet, tu es tout pâle. Pomfresh ne t'avait rien donné ? s'inquiète Remus.

\- Ca va aller, à toute de suite.

Les garçons l'observent surpris mais reprennent leur route. Le coeur battant à vive allure, il fait preuve de grande mesure pour ne pas se précipiter jusqu'aux toilettes en courant. Il n'entend plus rien d'autre que sa respiration lorsque sa main se pose sur la poignée de porte. Sa baguette en main il a verrouillé et insonorisé les lieux. Comme les appels silencieux qu'il tente dans son crâne ne fonctionnent pas, il se précipite vers le lavabo et se regarde dans le miroir.

Ses traits sont défigurés par la panique. I

\- Sirius ?! Sirius !

Sa voix est brisée par la terreur.

Il a repris sa place pour aider Sirius-d'Après, pour essayer de le libérer de sa panique. Mais il ne le ressent plus, son crâne est désespérément vide. Plus d'âme moralisatrice… Ni même les voix de la folie.

Impossible. Il ne peut pas être de nouveau seul. Il ne pourra jamais sauver James !

Du futur il n'a capté que quelques brides, échos de la mémoire de l'âme tourmentée. Mais pas suffisamment pour savoir quoi faire, impossible de changer les scènes terribles auxquelles il a assisté malgré lui.

\- Sirius ! Putain tu dois revenir !

Son poing s'est écrasé avec force contre le miroir. Les tremblements font l'effet de spasmes dans tout son membre alors qu'il contemple le sang goutter. Une douleur violente lui vrille le crâne alors qu'il est obligé de fermer les yeux pour essayer de la contenir.

Des images éparses se projettent sur ses paupières.

 _Plus aucun bruit. Juste le ruissellement lointain de l'eau dans les canalisations. A peine ma propre respiration. Je suis couché à même le sol, une main tendue devant moi. J'observe ces doigts tordus, brisés, dont la pointe ensanglantée trahie les longues heures à gratter désespérément contre cette porte. Je ne ressens même plus la douleur. Pas tant que je suis seul. Je prie silencieuse qui voudra bien m'entendre pour que cet instant de calme dur quelques minutes de plus._

 _Mais le temps d'un battement de cils, ma respiration forme des volutes blanches devant moi. Mon coeur, animé par la peur, voit son battement s'accélérer alors qu'une vague de terreur m'envahi. Chaque passage est identique._

 _Les voix. Ce sont elles qui commencent. Celle de ma chère mère, de ma cousine Bella. Puis_

 _les hurlements. Les pleurs._

 _Ensuite, ce sont les images. Le corps de James. Celui de Lily. Marlène. Tous les autres._

 _Et pour finir, cette sensation de mourir. Celle qui m'arrache à chaque fois un hurlement plus puissant._

Mes paupières s'ouvrent brutalement alors que je réalise que je suis réellement en train d'hurler.

Tremblant je mets un moment avant de réaliser que je flotte dans l'espace sombre et vide. Face à moi, j'aperçois le Sirius Jeune. Celui dont j'ai pris le corps. Son visage est transformé, ses joues baignées de larmes et il tient son poing ensanglanté contre son aisselle comme pour en contenir le saignement.

\- _Tu avais disparu._

Encore.

En essayant de remettre mes idées en place, je suis incapable de me remémorer ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me souviens d'avoir été tiré de ma crise de panique. Je me souviens qu'il a repris le contrôle de son corps. Après ça.

\- J'étais partout, parvins-je à dire alors que je revois la scène se jouer devant mes yeux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'étais dans le crâne de Rogue, dans le tien. J'étais partout.

Mais je n'avais conscience de rien.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es juste…

\- Juste ?

Il cherche ses mots. Sa panique semble diminué peu à peu et il essaye de reprendre contenance, mais ses joues rouges le trahissent.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas bien ancré. Dès que tu pars dans tes souvenirs ou que je reprends le contrôle c'est comme si tu t'échappais.

Et pas dans le bon sens.

Aucune sensation ne m'ont permis de penser que je pourrais retrouver mon époque, mon temps. Au contraire.

Comment sommes nous censé faire pour que je ne disparaisse pas ?

\- Je dois arrêter de prendre le contrôle, souffle-t-il. Mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à contrôler tes crises.

Impossible. Comment faire ?

\- En te rehabituant au fait de toucher d'autres personnes ?

\- Salut James tu ne voudrais pas me caresser pour que je reprenne l'habitude de…

\- Abruti

\- C'est inenvisageable, lui dis-je en croisant les bras. Il faudrait quelqu'un qui ne me pose aucune question et qui se fiche que je sois diff…

Les mots se perdent entre mes lèvres alors que je redresse le regard en direction du Sirius-d'avant. Il m'observe avec la même expression.

\- Marlène, dit-on en même temps.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis dans la salle d'eau des cachots. Face à moi le miroir est brisé, mon poing y est encastré, la faible lumière des lieux ne me permet d'apercevoir qu'une partie des dégâts.

Lorsque je retire ma main des débris, je sens les coupures nettes dans ma peau.

La douleur semble être le moyen le plus efficace pour me faire revenir. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire rester, constamment ? Sans avoir besoin de scarifier entièrement ce corps ?

J'ai ouvert le robinet et laisse l'eau glacé glisser sur mes plaies pour nettoyer le sang.

Sirius-d'Avant a raison, je ne dois pas lui donner l'occasion de reprendre le contrôle, ce qui veut dire que je vais être obligé de garder la raison. Impossible de continuer sur ce chemin. Marlène n'a pas encore demandé à ce que je lui donne plus de détails mais elle sait pour mes crises. C'est peut-être le meilleur moyen.

Mais c'est une enfant.

La moindre de mes actions pourraient être mal interprétées et il est hors de question de lui faire du mal. A mon époque nous étions sortis après Poudlard ensembles mais nous n'avions jamais abordé la question des sentiments… Et si jamais elle m'aimait déjà ?

Hors de question de lui laisser espérer quoi que ce soit. Pas alors qu'elle est mineur. Même si elle m'a promis qu'elle n'attendait rien de moi, elle reste une adolescente avec les hormones en ébullition.

Je sers les dents en repensant à ma future rencontre avec le professeur Leonel. Elle va sûrement me parler de notre relation avec Marlène, me faire la morale. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'elle n'a rien à craindre alors que je me pose moi-même des questions sur cette situation ?

Je fléchis et étends mes doigts pour tester ma douleur. Les coupures sont à peine perceptibles. J'ai eu de la chance.

Maintenant plus de temps à perdre, les garçons vont commencer à s'inquiéter de mon absence. Et ensuite je dois rejoindre Leonel pour notre entrevue. Mais d'abord… Je contemple le miroir brisé face à moi. Baguette en main je le répare en détournant le regard dès que les débris s'assemblent les uns à les autres jusqu'à reprojeter parfaitement mon reflet.

 _Notre reflet._

Je me suis détourné et j'ai repris mon chemin. Le coeur calme.

Jusqu'à ce qu'en ouvrant la porte je me retrouve nez à nez avec la principale concernée de mes pensées. La plus jeune. Marlène me regarde surprise tandis que son regard va du petit affichage sur le mur à moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais… Enfermé… Dans les toilettes des filles ? demande-t-elle soupçonneuse tandis qu'elle resserre ses livres contre elle.

\- Je…

Aucune excuse.

Ses sourcils se froncent et ses lèvres se brisent d'un rictus alors qu'elle ricane :

\- J'imagine qu'il y a de nombreuses choses dont tu ne veux pas parler…

\- Je ne faisais rien d'étrange !

Je crois que je me suis défendu de manière trop véhémente car elle explose de rire, une main devant sa bouche.

\- Ca me donne encore plus envie de savoir, reprend-t-elle.

J'ai levé les mains comme pour lui prier de se taire. Ce geste semble avoir de l'effet puisqu'elle devient immédiatement silencieuse lorsque ses pupilles se posent sur ma main abîmée. Même si les saignements ont cessé, les coupures sont visibles par endroit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle lance un regard inquiet derrière moi, en direction des toilettes.

\- Tu t'es retrouvé de nouveau confronté à Severus ? reprend-t-elle.

J'ai fourré ma main dans ma poche alors que je nie d'un simple mouvement de tête. Elle reprend en voyant mon expression :

\- Oui tout le monde est au courant que tu t'es fait tabassé par Severus dimanche.

\- Tabassé ?

\- Ecrasé même, si je reprends les propos de Rosier.

\- Depuis quand Rosier acclame Rogue ?

\- Depuis qu'il t'a _éclaté_ dans les toilettes.

Je lui adresse un regard noir en soupirant auquel elle répond par un petit sourire malicieux qui disparaît bien vite alors qu'elle semble reprendre le cours de ses pensées.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Un miroir m'a mal parlé.

\- La tête qui se reflétait dedans ne te revenait pas ? se moque-t-elle.

\- Si tu savais !

Mon exaspération doit être audible car elle reprend brutalement son sérieux.

\- On devrait s'occuper de cette main ? propose-t-elle.

Je ne refuse pas. C'est peut-être l'occasion de travailler sur moi. Et notre proximité. Tout en conservant des limites raisonnables. Lorsque nous arrivons à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh part à la recherche d'un élève qui est apparemment tombé en entraînement de Quidditch en nous hurlant de prendre le matériel sur son bureau. Nous sommes donc seuls dans l'infirmerie.

Marlène récupère rapidement quelques cotons et une potion. Elle a bien retenu la leçon de ma précédente crise de panique et se tient bien en retrait. Ma main est posée sur le chariot tandis qu'elle tamponne doucement les petites coupures. C'est à peine un contact.

La potion est très efficace sur ce genre de blessures légères car elles se referment presque immédiatement.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur le contact chaud du coton, celui lointain de Marlène et même si l'imaginer me toucher me noue la gorge, je suis encore loin de la crise de panique. Il me faut quelque chose de plus réel.

Alors qu'elle range les affaires, ma main agit pratiquement d'elle-même et se referme sur la sienne. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge alors que ses yeux se posent dans les miens avec une surprise évidente. Elle ne cherche pourtant pas à s'éloigner au contraire, je perçois une petite pression pratiquement imperceptible.

Mon coeur bat à la chamade alors que je sens cette peau chaude contre la mienne.

Les images menacent de me faire sombrer mais je tiens bon.

Je lutte.

Je sens ma paume moite, mes tremblements.

Mais je ne sombre pas.

Je la fixe, observe ses iris brillantes, ses tâches de rousseurs tandis que ce contact est sur le point de me brûler.

La nausée monte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

La main de marlène glisse hors de la mienne tandis que ses joues prennent une teinte rouge. Leonel s'est rapprochée rapidement et me fusille du regard.

\- Nous devons parler, dit-elle simplement.

* * *

 **Chapitre très court pour vous remercier de vos reviews et vous prévenir que je serais de nouveau absent pour un petit moment je serais de retour le mois prochain :) Je vous embrasse fort et merci pour vos commentaires qui me motivent grandement !**


End file.
